10 Reasons Why I Can't Date Oliver
by Camy99
Summary: Oliver and I can't stand each other, yet we're the best of friends. It's quite simple really, but noo our relationship just HAD to be questioned.Well I can write a novel for why I can't date Oken... as a matter of fact I will! Loliver.
1. Prologue Don't Get Any Ideas

**Note: The characters (mostly Lilly) are kind of OC (don't worry it's really not that bad). I actually wanted to make it a Sam/Freddie (iCarly) but I am more familiar with Hannah Montana, and I think it'll all end up working out better this way anyways. Now, I don't want to give away the whole story so I'll shut up Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I do not own Hannah Montana, its characters, or any songs I may refer to (because I tend to do that, so I'll clear that off now.) I do own any characters you've never heard of that make an appearance, them and my imagination. Alrighty? Read it once, read it twice, I don't care, but I'm not writing it again. :D**

**--**

Oliver and I can't stand each other. We spend our days insulting each other. I've known him since I was two-months-old (his mother and mine were close), and I've never been able to stand the kid (he threw his pacifier at me when we met. Yes, I remember. Even if I didn't, it's on tape.) Oh, have I mentioned that we're inseparable best friends? Miley, our other best friend whom we've known for a couple of years, says we have a problem. I think she's the one with the problem, being both Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana. Can I hear a Multiple Personality Disorder? I kid, I kid. I love them both, although I use the term love on Oliver _extremely_ loosely. Like how I 'loved' my pet fish, Oscar (get it? Oscar's Oliver's middle name), that I recently flushed down the toilet. I wouldn't mind flushing Oliver down the toilet now that I think about it. Although I don't think he'd fit. Maybe he'd fit in a giant's toilet, but then rests the question of the existence of giants.

What was I talking about again? Oh right, Oliver and I. So yeah, we're the best friends for life, who daily want to kill each other. It's really simple if you ask me. Until that stupid Rodney kid had to question our relationship—Oliver's and I, not mine and Rodney's, I barely know the kid (even though he's been my next door neighbor since I was seven, apparently). Anyways, I can remember that conversation like it was yesterday, even though it's been over two weeks and I have a horrible memory; it unwillingly replays in my mind like that song you hate but know all the words to.

But I make sure not to talk about it. At all.

Want me to recite the conversation to you! I remember what we were wearing and all our movements to go along with it too! I mean, uh, fine, if that's what you want. Sheesh, no need to beg. Ok, but you have to promise me one thing—don't get any ideas.

So Oliver and I were by our lockers before last period. Yes, my locker is beside Oliver's—the closer he is, the faster I can insult him. Miley came over in a navy short skirt and light blue halter shirt. I nodded to her, put my hands in my yellow-striped jacket, and told Oliver he should keep his head in his locker forever because it was the only place he couldn't scare children.

"Oh, the hilarious Lilly strikes again. Why don't you go join a circus since you're so funny," he said.

"I would but you've already taken all the spots," I said back.

He frowned, "You're horrible."

He had nothing to spit back, which was all the best because this jacket was new and I didn't need him spewing whatever bits of his lunch were left between his teeth at me. I grinned, "And you know it."

He rolled his eyes and straightened his white shirt after closing his locker, "By the way, hurry up tonight, I don't want to miss the previews. I heard they're showing the trailer of that new Adam Sandler movie."

I picked up the books I need for my homework. "Well, if you pick me up on time we won't be late now, will we?" I said tilting my head so I could look at him from under my bangs. Not that I wanted to see more of Oliver than I had to, it's just, what's the point of being mean to him if I can't see him twist his face in pain. Those are the rewards of what I do.

"You guys seeing a movie tonight?" Miley asked.

I nodded. That was a typical day between Oliver and I, insults and then movies or skate park. "We would have invited yout but--," I started telling Miley how we would have invited her along but we knew she had a concert tonight, when some guy in tan shorts and a black button-up came along and interrupted me.

"You two are going to the movies together?" He asked pushing his emo-rimmed glasses back.

Eavesdropper much? I was in no mood for a dorky conversation right now, if I was, I'd talk it up with Oliver. On top of that, I didn't even know who he was, what gave him the right to listen in on our conversation? "Who is this freshie?" I asked. Oliver and Miley shrugged.

"I'm Rodney Junior Kings, but you can call me RJ." I raised my eyebrows; I'd rather not call him anything and rather he'd go away. He noticed that his name did not clear anything up so he added, "I've been your next door neighbor for like nine years, Lillian!" He almost sounded offended; that's pretty funny. Boy was he on a roll with me. He'd eavesdropped on my conversation _and_ called me by my full and hated name. And he was clearly a freshman. Still, I didn't have the expected reaction of telling him to move on with his life.

Both Oliver and I gasped; we had recognized him. "That's him!" I mouthed to Oliver; I curled my fingers and mutely growled.

"I know!" Oliver mouthed back.

We both looked at Rodney who had a confused expression on his face and burst out laughing. "Don't worry, I don't get it either," Miley said running her fingers through her curls tied in a side ponytail.

You see, when a family had moved next door to my house nine years ago, Oliver and I decided to spy on them. So every day after lunch, little Oliver and I would saunter over to my backyard, climb a ladder and watch their house with his binoculars. We had nicknamed them 'the vampires' (hence the mute growling) because we never saw them come out during the day. Hey, don't blame us, we were seven and had nothing better to do.

Anyways, back to 2008. After our laughing outburst, Rodney asked, "So for exactly how long have you guys been dating?"

I've never been this confused, even when Oliver shoved a piece of cake in my face because he was trying to kill a fly (I'd explain but I'm still confused about it); or when I realized it was Miley under that 'pie mask' and Hannah Montana clothes. I looked back and forth between Oliver and Miley skeptically. They shook their heads vigorously when they understood what I was thinking. So I did a 360 to see if there was someone else that had crept up behind me but there was no one else. Who the heck could he be talking about? I asked him exactly this.

"You and Oliver, duh."

I didn't know whether to yell or laugh, so I had a choking fit and dropped all my books. Oliver's mouth dropped to the ground. Miley hid her giggles behind her hand.

"So, you're not dating?" Rodney asked for the 500th time after Miley explained with great details that Oliver and I would never date. EVER. Not even if pigs could fly.

"NO! GO AWAY!" I yelled and kneeled down to pick up my books. As Rodney wobbled off, Oliver bent down to help me out. He handed me my notebook, and as I looked up to let him know that I now had to burn that notebook, he also looked up. I got a sudden urge to do something but luckily the bell rang for class, so I grabbed my notebook and speed walked to English. And that's basically that.

Uh oh, you're getting ideas so I better tell you what I had the urge to do. I wanted to slap him across the face. Yeah, that's right. He kept making funny faces at me with his eyes, like going cross-eyed and making some other funny eye movements because he knows that creeps me out. Freak of nature, I tell ya. Haha and you thought I wanted to kiss him. I told you not to get any ideas; this is no romance story.

--

**So this pretty much sets the background for how this story goes. Like I said Lilly's a bit... different, but she's tolerable. Right? Review and let me know. Expect an update every other day : xoxCamy**


	2. Mean Brat

**Note: Eep, so I've gotten my computer back and will start updating this again.**

Miley and I were in her kitchen having a snack before she had to go get ready for her concert. Oh, and Oliver was there too but that's unnecessary information. Oliver shoved the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Miley had made for him, in his mouth. Scrunching my nose at the sight of Oliver chewing, I bit into the turkey sandwich Miley had made for me. I never understood why she was so nice to us, I guess it's part of the whole Southern hospitality deal. Kind of a waste of niceness if you ask me, but hey, I get good sandwiches, there's no harm in that. Except when Oliver decides to talk while eating.

"So, do you want to get pizza before or after the movie?" He asked me carelessly, his mouth full.

I shook my head, "Don't speak."

"Why?" He asked naively.

Sometimes I think he enjoys hearing my insults. I'm not sure whether this is a good thing or not, but I'll play along for now. "Because a) you're spitting peanut butter and jelly everywhere, and b) I'd rather not hear your voice as I enjoy this sandwich."

"Well then," he eyed me, "I hope you enjoy hearing me crunching popcorn throughout the movie, because we're not eating until after. Take that Lilly Truscott."

I leaned forward, and challenged his glare, "You dare make a single noise during the movie, and I will shove that popcorn down your throat. We clear, Oliver Oken?"

He also leaned forward and with a grin said, "Crystal."

Miley shook her head, "You guys are so mean to each other."

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. Oliver liked where she was going with it so of course egged her on, "You tell her Miles. She's terrible!" He accentuated 'terrible' spewing whatever was in his mouth all over the table, which meant all over Miley's arms. I didn't bother hold back my laughter; she had asked for it.

"EW! Oliver, she's right; do close your mouth!" Miley grabbed a napkin, wiped her arms, and then threw it at Oliver. I grinned, delighted. But still Miley did have a point; I was often mean to Oliver. Hah, that meant I couldn't possibly date him, right? I wouldn't be this mean to my boyfriend. I shiver at the thought of referring to Oliver as my b—bo—boy--well, you know where I'm going so don't make me say it.

I got an immediate flashback of the conversation with Rodney; I've been having quite a few of those. I don't know why, except for the fact that it confused the living heck out of me. Nobody had ever dared ask about Oliver and I, and we've had years when we got pretty close, like preschool for example, our first year in public together. Five words: 64-pack with the sharpener. Does things to me.

Oliver snapped me out of my daydream, by asking me about the pizza schedule again. This is for the best because I was starting to enter the nightmare of the hand-holding part of it all. Oh, yes, but that's only half of it. I guess you can say this is why I hate him. I declared it 12 years ago in front of the whole class, and what kind of girl would I be if I didn't stick to what I said. Before I realized I was daydreaming again, Miley literally snapped me out of it. "What's wrong with you today?" Miley asked.

I shrugged, I don't know what she could possibly be talking about I'm fine, but of course Oliver had to jump onto an opportunity because he didn't get one often. "Today?" he asked annoyingly, "Let's see…do you have all day, I'll read you the list."

"Oliver, we already know you're a slow reader, no need to emphasize." I didn't bother to wait for a comeback, so I fixed my bangs and looked at Miley. "What do you plan on wearing tonight?"

Miley sighed, "I don't know. Something sparkly?"

"No snap Sherlock," Oliver stated, totally stealing my line, I was about to complain but Miley did instead—shocker. Look up 'complain' in the dictionary and you'll find Miley's picture. Once again, I absolutely love her. But she does complain. A lot.

"Why aren't you guys coming as Lola and Mike? Isn't that so much fun?" She whined.

"Hah, well…" Oliver started to eat around the bush, another of his annoying traits.

"No," I declared. What? Somebody had to say it.

"Yeah…I've got to agree with her," Oliver said. "I mean, we sit there and hear the same set of songs, over and over…"

"And over and over…" I continued.

"Ok thanks I get it," Miley glared at us both. "But what about the snack table? You know you like the strawberries!"

"Ugh, 'Lola' always shoves them in my face for no reason," Oliver complained. I rolled my eyes. Add his picture by Miley's in the dictionary.

"And then there's that stupid reporter, 'Say cheese Hannah Montana's Posse'. Now there's somebody who needs some strawberries in his face," I groaned, not complained, groaned—there's a difference.

"Right, and 'Mikola' and what not," he stuck his finger in his mouth and made a gagging noise and I shook.

"Who's Mikola?" Miley asked.

"You don't want to know," Oliver and I said at the same time.

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh, you know I want to know, and I will find out. But I've got to go get ready now, so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah," I stood up and looked at the clock on her microwave, "Why don't we just go ahead to the pizza place instead of going home first and doing useless back and forths. It's your car and your gas, so I would careless, but I'm too lazy to go home."

"Nuh-uh-uh Lillay," he shook his finger in front of my face, "I believe I said we're not eating till after. That's what you get for being a mean brat."

I grabbed his finger and twisted until I got a yelp from him. "The mean brat doesn't care. And either way," I added after Miley slapped my hand off and he nursed his finger, "You're probably only half full even though you just swallowed that sandwich. In a few minutes you'll be hungry. And I'll have to be there to hear about it." Miley raised her eyebrows. I can't help it, I know just about everything about Oliver. Doesn't mean I care though.

I started dragging Oliver out, "Ok, we're gone."

"Have fun. But not too much fun now," Miley giggled. Ha-ha—too bad that wasn't funny. I shoved Oliver outside before he could ask any questions.

--

**Review, shall you? The next chapter will be up before you know it because I feel so bad for the extremely long wait xoxCamy**


	3. Okay? Okay

**Because I love you guys and your reviews, here ya go--**

I swung my feet over the seat between Oliver and me, and leaned back as I fired a handful of popcorn at him. He evaded them and threw a handful back at me. The movie we were supposed to be watching was a complete bore and the room was empty. I'm not kidding; it was just me, Oliver, hundreds of chairs and a couple making out at the bottom somewhere. The only reason I wanted to see this movie was because Orlando Bloom made an appearance, and the only reason Oliver wanted to see it was because I told him to--he had nothing better to do anyways. Well, the conclusion is Orlando did make an appearance after all, for approximately 10 minutes total in the beginning. Then Oliver and I resorted to throwing popcorn at each other.

I threw a few more at him. He opened his mouth and some actually made it in, so attempting to land popcorn into each other's mouths became our entertainment for the next 15 minutes. But one can only have so much fun throwing popcorn into Oliver's mouth. I checked back into the movie, it didn't seem to have moved on at all. "Good gracious, this movie is never ending!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't even want to watch this, you dragged me here because, I quote, OH MY GOSH ORLANDO BLOOM IS IN IT! Unquote," Oliver imitated my reaction when Miley told me my celebrity crush would be in this movie, while throwing another bit of popcorn at me.

"Stop it, and I did not say it like that," I said. I extended my foot trying to reach him; I only managed to nudge his arm, "I'm seriously bored, let's get out of here."

"How about we annoy that couple down there, they've been making out throughout the whole movie," he said disgusted and then threw another handful of popcorn at me.

I didn't know he had also noticed the couple. They were far off into the darkness and Oliver was usually oblivious to anything he couldn't swallow. Ooh, unless he was a cannibal! That would explain why he bit me in 5th grade, I'm not even kidding he just grabbed my hand and—a handful of popcorn interrupted my thought flow. "Stop that!"

"I say we throw popcorn at them," he said throwing one up and catching it in his mouth.

For some reason, when I had noticed that besides us two, there was a couple—making out!—in the room, it made me slightly uncomfortable that I was there with Oliver. You know, because of what Rodney said and all…but then I remembered Orlando Bloom and forgot all about Rodney, and Oliver. Now, the donut had to bring them up, and crazy thoughts of Rodney rushed in again. No, not that I was crazily thinking of Rodney –EWWW!—I meant I was, unfortunately, thinking of what he said. Oliver was now eyeing me, and continuously throwing popcorn at me, until I would respond. Bothering people was one of the few things Oliver and I enjoyed doing together, so he'd probably be suspicious at why I wouldn't want to bother that couple. It was my forte! So I lied; may the record show I am not a good liar, "Well, what did they ever do to us? They're just enjoying a good movie. It'd be quite terrible of us to bother them. Don't you…think?" A horrible horrible liar.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, and shoved popcorn into his mouth. "Okay, that's obviously a lie. So what's really up?"

I shrugged, "Don't you think it a bit awkward to interrupt a couple making out." Did not lie, yet did not tell the full truth, booyah! Now all he had to do was not ask why.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Dammit Oliver! Have I mentioned I hated this kid? I shrugged as carelessly as I could manage in my currently uneasy condition, "Well it's gross. They're all in love and on a date and then we're just…" I trailed off. Where the heck was I going with this?

I could tell Oliver was thinking the same thing, not because I could read his usually empty mind, but because he asked, "We're just…what?"

I couldn't think of anything. I was stuck. The worst part, I didn't know where I was stuck. What was going on in my cranium when I started that sentence?

Oliver answered my unasked question, "You were thinking about that Rodney kid weren't you." My eyes widened. Partially because since that day we had never bothered to talk about it again, and also because I realized he was right. I gulped, where was he going with it now?

He sat up, "Look since we haven't talked about it, but it has obviously been torturing us both, how about we just set things straight right now?" Oliver and I never have serious talks or 'set things straight'. Since when did he make sense? What was this world coming to? Dear gosh, the world was ending and I was stuck in a theatre with Oliver and two strangers making out. Unfortunately I couldn't think straight enough to save myself so I just nodded. "Alright then, so it's as basic as this—we're just friends and Rodney's a crazy dude from a family of vampires."

I chuckled, "Okay."

"Okay?" He reinforced.

"Okay."

"Okay," he agreed.

"Can we stop saying 'okay' now?"

"Okay," he said. I laughed and threw my popcorn at him. We eventually got the guts to tiptoe to the row behind the couple and threw popcorn at them every other minute. We hid when they turned around, and their confused faces made it very hard not to burst out in laughter. This continued until the end of the movie (which ended with another appearance by Orlando! I squealed. They turned around. We made a run for it.).

So if you still think I will ever (EVER) date Oliver, you're crazy and possibly from a family of vampires. I knew it all along…

**Wasn't that a quick update! So…review por favor? xoxCamy.**


	4. What Has the World Come To

**So I had this chapter done a long time ago. But then I didn't like it so I redid most of it. Dear gosh it was hard. Hope you enjoy it. **

--

I closed my phone after reading a text from Miley inviting me to the beach. I grabbed my skateboard, and dashed down the stairs while letting my mom know I was leaving. As I skated past Oliver's house I considered stopping by to invite him along—but then I regained the use of my brain. I felt I deserved an afternoon spent without him, so I skated on. When I arrived at the beach I spotted Miley right away…and Oliver sitting across from her buried in nachos. Darn.

I walked over and said a general hello. Oliver said hey back and Miley just grinned. I sat down, and stole Oliver's cheesiest nacho as Miley continued grinning. I tapped my fingers impatiently and then finally cracked. "Okay, what's up with her?" I asked Oliver.

He shrugged, "I don't know she's been like that ever since I got here. And don't take that one; why don't you go buy your own," he said swatting my hand away from another cheesy nacho.

I went to buy a milkshake, and upon returning asked Miley, "So what's your deal?"

Miley's grin got wider, "Let's just say, I know who Mikola is."

I spit up the milkshake I had sipped as Oliver choked on his nachos. He grabbed my milkshake to soothe him and I snatched it back mid-sip. "'Why don't you go buy your own'," I mocked him, and then turned back to Miley, "Sickening isn't it?"

"More like entertaining," Miley giggled, "Actually he said they're going to be making an article about it!" My eyes widened. "And it's not like it's really you two, that'd be…something else. It's "Mike" and "Lola"," Miley teased using her fingers as quotations.

"Are you kidding me?!" Oliver exclaimed dramatically, "What has the world come to?"

I rolled my eyes—but I did agree. First Rodney, now this? "You're all crazy vampires," I muttered and sipped my milkshake.

"Except for me, I think this is just as ridiculous and vomit-creating as you do," Oliver stated.

"Right. Your one and only positive quality," I smiled onto my straw.

"Now Lillian you know that's not true, Oliver has many positive qualities," Miley said and Oliver thanked her.

"Like?" I asked her.

Oliver waited for her reply with a grin. "Well he's…you know he, uh…um," Miley stammered.

I found this hilarious. By now, Oliver's grin had transformed into a glare, "Gee thanks a lot Miles. I'll take myself and my sole good quality home now," he stood up and stretched, making his keychain dangle out.

"You drove here?" I asked him.

"Yup."

"Drop me off?"

"Nope."

I snatched his keychain from his pocket, "Ah, well you have no choice now," I stood up and wiggled the keys in his face and when he tried to grab them I dropped them in my jacket. He eyed me as he repetitively glanced at where the keys were. I raised my eyebrows, "If you dare reach for them, I will show you every karate move I learned for 6 years." Sometimes I wonder why we go through these types of fights. He knew he was going to drive me. I knew he was going to drive me. Yet we had to fight. Why? Oh yeah, because it was crazy fun. Miley practically rolled on the ground with laughter.

Oliver mumbled, "Fine, let's go." I laughed as I fetched the keys.

"Alright, I'll talk to y'all later then. I'm gonna hang out at the beach for a while."

She hugged me goodbye and then I followed Oliver to his car. Let's make one thing clear: Oliver treats his car as if it was part of his body. Honestly, I just think he needs a life, but he won't listen.

I dropped my skateboard on the backseat and was about to settle my self down when he flipped out. "Don't put that on my seats! Put it in the trunk!"

"Why the heck would I do that? Yours is right there too," I was not one to follow his directions.

"Yeah, well, that's mine."

"Big whoop," I rolled my eyes and turned to face the window.

"Take. It. Off." He said sternly.

I turned back to face him. He had leaned in close enough that if I stuck my tongue out I could probably get his nose. Why on earth anyone would want to do that was beyond me though. The thought of it made me suddenly burst out laughing which only pissed him off further. Still glaring at me he knocked it off, but I really didn't care at all. And then we went on to fight about which station to play (we stumbled on a station playing a song we somehow both liked). And finally, I nearly smacked him upside the head for waiting a century at the top sign.

Finally we stopped at my driveway. "Geez, I thought we'd never get here," I said as I got out.

"And I thought you'd never shut up. Say hi to Heather for me."

At some point in time our moms told us to call them by their first name. At first it was odd, but one gets used to it. "I doubt she's home, Oak-boy. Go home."

"Geez. Fine, then. Bye—Hey do not smack my door!"

"Whatever Oliver, I'll call you later." With that I ran inside before I could hear another word from him.

After putting my cell to charge I collapsed on my bed with my iPod on at medium volume. I think I fell asleep maybe four songs later, but I woke up to my name resonant throughout the house.

"Mm…what?" I moaned and turned in my sleep only to see my mom frantically burst into my room.

She nearly tackled me with a hug. "Lilly, you're home?! Thank God!" Her voice was shaky and when I could see clearly that I realized she was crying.

The last time I saw my mom cry was when my grandfather died so this worried me deeply, "Uh…yeah, Oliver dropped me off. What's going on?"

"Oh, honey, Oliver…" She didn't finish, but hugged me tighter and rubbed my back instead.

"Mom, I don't need a back rub. Tell me what's going on! Oliver what?" I was now fully awake and my mom was worrying me. It's one thing to be crying, it's another to say a name and not complete the sentence.

She took in a deep breath and I involuntarily did too, "Oliver was in a car accident, and he's in the hospital. The police called the Stewarts because they couldn't reach the Okens or me and--oh, when Miley told me you were in that car too I nearly got in an accident myself rushing over here." She sniffed back tears and kissed my cheek. I barely heard a word she said after the first sentence. My mind seemed to blank out.

I heard my mom's phone ring and her pick up and talk. But I didn't focus on any of it. All that kept thinking was: He can't be. I slowly checked if I was crying but I wasn't, instead I realized I was still holding my breath and shakily let it out.

"Alright, that was Mary Oken. She says Oliver's at the hospital. Wanna go?"

I blinked—she made it sound as if she was asking whether I wanted to go for a walk to the park. I nodded. She went ahead to the car, which she hadn't even turned off, and I soon joined her. As she drove, I closed my eyes and my mind repeated: He can't be. By the time we arrived, I was confident I was right.

--

I was now pacing up and down the hospital hallway. Mr. and Mrs. Oken were with us and they were bawling like there was no tomorrow. What on earth was wrong with them? People get into accidents all the time. Everything was fine and I knew it. We had been waiting for about 10 minutes and I was getting irritated at the Okens crying, Mr. Stewart trying to comfort me when I kept repeating to him there was nothing to worry about, and no doctor answering my questions. My mom had to go back to work, and told us to call her as soon as we got any news. I felt like I was on some sort of soap opera.

Miley walked up beside me, "Do you think he's okay?"

I frowned, "No I don't think he's okay; I know he is! Oliver's an extremely cautious driver; it was probably a minor accident!" I was yelling at her and the rest of the criers.

"But--," Miley started.

"Oliver. Is. Fine."

She sighed and sat back down beside her father. I sighed too, and resumed to my pacing.

Finally a doctor came up to us, "Are you Oliver's family?"

I stepped up to him with the rest of the crew backing me up, "Yeah, I'm Lilly, his best friend, what's up?"

"Well, Ms. Lilly, the accident your best friend was in was quite serious and—" He was talking to me as if I was ten, and I was quick to prove him wrong.

"This is a hospital with doctors who are trained to fix things right? So fix him!" I yelled as Mr. Stewart put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well I'll let you know that we are trying our best—"

"To do what?" I couldn't be bothered to hear his full sentences.

He looked down, "To…keep him alive miss."

I stared at him, and then the space he occupied after he walked to Oliver's parents. I don't think there's any word to describe how I felt right now. Do you know of any word that means 'the realization that one may forever be losing their life-long best friend'? I felt Miley hugging me and heard her crying, but I wasn't aware of any of it. I slid out of her arms, and sat down right where I was standing, in the middle of the hallway. Oliver's name resonated in my head. The part of me that had spent it's time convincing me everything was okay, had now died away. I bit my lip to numbness as a tear made its way down…Oliver you better not leave me or else, what _has_ the world come to?

**Dun dun dun….-whispers- Review. xoxCamy.**


	5. I Promise I Won't Tell

**Wow, these quick updates are getting weird! But that's because I've had these four chapters written already. So don't get too used to it :P**

**--**

Three hours later, I was still sitting in the same spot in the middle of the hallway. Two hours ago, Miley had sat by me and stuck one of her iPod's earphones in my ear. Would it classify as obsession if one loves to listen to their alter ego for hours on end? Anyways, she left me to go eat thirty minutes later. Because I had refused to budge, she let me keep the iPod. Miley has over 700 songs of happiness and love or love and happiness—it's creepily insane; yet somehow I managed to stumble on My Immortal by Evanescence and decided to listen to that repeatedly. It was a bad habit of mine—listen to depressing songs when I was already feeling down. Counterproductive you could say; whatever I could say.

I was still sitting in the middle of the hallway, and entering the chorus of the 30th play of My Immortal when the same doctor returned three hours later. I rose slowly, because unlike the rest of the people behind me I hadn't stuffed my face with all sorts of snacks, and felt slightly weak (if you recall, I've only had a milkshake all day). "What's up?" I asked as calmly as possible. Reminder: I was _not_ calm, I had a nervous breakdown an hour ago, but I promised myself not to cry. It wasn't so much a matter of my reputation; I just couldn't get myself to do it. I had one sole tear when the doctor had first talked to us and that was it. Still, listening to Evanescence wasn't helping. I snatched the earphones out of my ear buds.

The doctor twisted his face. I've watched soap operas (upon being forced of course) and I'm pretty sure it's no good when doctors do that. "Oliver broke his spleen into three places. We're going to have to do surgery to remove it."

I tried to recall any health class, what the heck was he talking about? "Isn't that, like, important?" Miley asked.

"He can live without it; his immune system just won't be as strong." There seemed to be more to it.

"What's the catch?" I asked. Oliver better appreciate his two over-talkative friends. We hadn't even let his parents speak up.

"He might lose too much blood. And…not make it."

I took in a sharp breath as everyone else around me resorted to tears. Before I could resort to some other destructive method I walked outside. I could feel my heart beat as I stomped my way out. The only difference between this and soap operas was that, usually, the weather reflected the mood. But Malibu wasn't paying attention to us; instead it was sunnier than ever. I leaned against the wall and let myself melt to the ground. How on earth did all this happen? Weren't you supposed to get some sort of warning before things suddenly went downhill? I prayed to God that He was aware that Oliver wasn't supposed to leave me. He just wasn't.

Miley came out to let me know the doctor said it would be another bunches of hours before we'd be able to talk to him. If we'd be able to talk to him I wanted to add, but couldn't.

"Let's go eat and get some rest. Mary will call us," she said and dragged me to her dad's car, and I reluctantly let them drive me to their house.

--

The Stewarts had some leftover lasagna that they reheated and although it was one of my favorite meals, I just picked at it. It wasn't until 10pm, and a crazy amount of phone calls later (who knew that many people cared about Oliver?), that Mary called us—the surgery went well and he was now fully awake. We rushed right over.

When the doctor showed us the room, I suddenly stopped at the doorway. I couldn't possibly go see Oliver all tubed up, no way. My last experience with hospitals and people tubed up was when my family visited my dying grandpa. I glued myself to the wall but of course Miley had to drag me in, so I sat down in the furthest chair and put on the earphones again. I stared at him from under my hood.

Miley practically crushed Oliver with a hug until he said, "That's enough bone crushing for a day don't ya think?"

"Ooh, don't you ever scare us again like that Oliver Oken, ya hear? You almost gave me a heart attack! What's wrong with you boy?" Miley scowled him as she wiped away her crazy tears. In five seconds she'd gone from happy to see him, to mad at him, and then crying. Creepy? Yeah. New? Nope.

I chuckled to myself, as Oliver rolled his eyes at her and then turned to stick his tongue out at me. I gave him a small smile, and then looked down because I had a feeling I might start bawling—which I would not let myself do. He was still Oliver-like, and it hurt to think we could of lost him in a matter of seconds. No, don't think, listen to music.

Miley walked out to go buy herself a drink and a few seconds later Oliver asked, "So what's up with you?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Me? Who gets into a car accident two minutes away from their house?"

He released a small chuckle, although it seemed to pain him, "Don't tell me you've been listening to the same depressing song 50 times. "

I smiled, somebody knows me too well. "Nah, not 50…just 32." I sighed and my whole upper body shook; the battle against my tears was becoming harder by the second.

About a minute went by and he said quietly, "I promise I won't tell if you cry."

I looked up at his considerate face and that did it-- tears I had been holding back for hours now just uncontrollably rolled down my cheeks. I guess he said the magic words—as non-magical and weird as they were.

"I'd hug you but I'm here and you're kinda over there. I don't know if you can tell but my movements are slightly restricted."

I chuckled as I stood up to walk to him, "Oliver, stop making me laugh after making me cry. Jerk." At first I made sure not to hug him too tightly but then he tightened up the hug so I let him. As weird as this may sound, hugging was as frequent as holidays for us. We have an odd friendship okay! Deal with it. I mumbled in his ear before separating, "But seriously, if you ever scare me like that again, I'm going to kill you."

"Why was today not close enough?"

I hit his arm, "Don't say that!"

"Hey! Injured here. Vicious." He rubbed his arm.

Miley came back in the room complaining about an extremely long line at the cafeteria, and a nurse followed her bringing Oliver a meal. Now that I was once again content, the sight of food made me realize how much I was starving so I took Oliver's pudding. Oliver told us what happened—some guy, whom I will later stalk and give a piece of my mind, in a pick-up ran into him while driving above speed limit at the stop light that separates our blocks, yet escaped with only minor cuts. Unbelievable.

Miley and I stayed in his room for an hour until the doctor told us it was getting too late. By the end of the night, Oliver and I were back to our normal insulting selves with Miley taking his side each time until she'd realize it was a bad idea and then complaining. Lovely stuff our friendship, thank God I didn't have to say goodbye to it just yet.

As I went to bed and looked at our 8th grade grad picture I wondered: Will I be able to handle it when I will have to say goodbye? I know what life without Miley is: It's life with Oliver aka a pain in the butt but one that I'm very used to. So…what's life without Oliver?

--

**Lalala, you know I like Oliver too much to let him go. Duhh Review, will ya? xoxCamy**


	6. What's Going On?

**So like I said in the previous chapter, I won't be updating as often. Why? Because I started school on Monday so yeah…Sorry. But I will try my best On top of all that, this chapter kinda sucks. Double sorry.**

* * *

Three days later, Miley and I returned to the hospital to bring Oliver home. "Knock, knock," Miley sang as she knocked at his door, "You dressed?"

"No," Oliver replied in a teasing voice.

"Ah, well we're coming in anyway," I pushed past Miley and opened the door. To my surprise, Oliver wasn't actually kidding when he said he wasn't dressed. By that I mean, he only had jeans on, but I didn't mind since I was used to seeing him in his swim trunk. Miley, on the other hand, kept averting her eyes and asking whether we should stay outside for a bit, so I sent her to go get the doctor.

"Ooh is that your scar?" I pointed to the jagged line down Oliver's side.

"Yup," he said; Miley, who still stood at the doorway looked like she was about to puke.

I pretended to poke it, and I giggled as he swatted my hand away. "Eww! Don't touch it!" Miley squealed.

"Miley. Doctor;" I pointed her out and with a shudder she left. Oliver laughed and resumed to getting dressed. Now don't worry, or rejoice -- depending whose side you're on (mine vs. Rodney's) -- I didn't just stand there and watch him get dressed. I usually like to hold on to my breakfast thank you very much. No, I sank back into the chair in the corner of the room and picked up an unopened pudding cup from Oliver's lunch. "Mm, when we leave, I need to leave a thank you note for all these daily pudding cups."

"They're supposed to be for me, you know," Oliver said.

"Supposed to be;" I stuck another spoonful in my mouth.

Oliver chuckled and said, "Alright I'm fully dressed you can look up now."

"I wouldn't care to look at you, dressed or not," I said and swallowed the spoonful in my mouth. He rolled his eyes – yes, I know this because I did glance up—and sat on the bed.

Miley came back in with the doctor and after a few useless goodbyes we headed out. "So are my parents here to pick me up?" Oliver asked.

"Well, actually…" Miley started.

"Nope." I jingled his car keys in front of his face.

He gasped, "They fixed my car?! My beautiful baby is back in shape?" Total. Fangirl (Fanboy?). Moment. Courtesy of my best friend, Oliver Oken.

Miley and I stared at him. "You know, you scare me sometimes Oliver…" Miley said.

"So did they drop it off here or something? And how'd you guys get here?" He asked regaining what he thinks is manliness.

"Well, actually…" Miley started. Again.

He turned back to me as a grin grew on my face and I jingled his keys in his face again. He instantly stopped walking. "You _didn't_."

"Oh, I _so_ did." Let's see how much Oliver loves his car, and how much he despises that I touch it--where do I even begin?

He turned to Miley, "Tell me she didn't!"

"Well… actually…" She fixed her hair band.

"MILEY! Tell me she did NOT drive my car!" He shouted in her face. This was too lovely. I did the crime, she got the punishment.

Bewildered, Miley answered, "Okay! She did! I tried to stop her, but you know how much she likes to make you mad. And then, have you ever been in your _amazing_ car without your nagging self in it!" She cringed when she realized those weren't the best words for her defense and added, "Yell at her! She's the culprit!"

Oliver turned his angry face towards me, which only made me laugh. I stepped in between the two and walked towards the exit, "Oh you guys love me too much, that was just beautiful. Oliver you're fuming! You never stop filling me with joy do you, Oak-boy?" He glared at me—this was just getting better by the second. "But Miley's right. Your car _is_ amazing and you are extremely nagging when in it. Actually, you're extremely nagging period." I found the car and unlocked it.

"Oh, no way, give me my keys," he said.

"Are you mad? I'm not letting you drive in your condition," I said half caring, half just to rub it in his face.

"Well I'm not letting _you_ drive my car!"

We both looked at Miley. "Don't look at me, I don't have a license," she threw her hands up.

I grinned, "Just get in the car everything will be fine."

He groaned and got in the backseat.

--

Usually being in a car accident makes people frightened of driving. Oh, Oliver was freaking out all right—but it was over _my_ driving! The nerves of that boy.

Either way, after we ate the biggest meal I have ever seen made by Mrs. Oken, composed of all of Oliver's favorite foods (which was lucky that we shared the same nutrition interests) we settled for a movie marathon of six movies chosen by each of us. Of course the movies I chose starred Orlando Bloom (for more than 10 minutes this time), the ones Miley chose chick flicks, and Oliver's…well, pure nonsense.

Half way through 10, 000 BC, Miley left and I eventually fell asleep. I'm a light sleeper so although I was "asleep" I was aware of everything hat was going on. Like how my head kept hitting against Oliver's shoulder giving me sharp head pain until he laid me on his lap. I would have done something about that but first off I was tired and second he my moves were limited because of his injury. After a bit I finally fell deep into my sleep enough to not be able to think about what position I was in.

Eventually, something cool running down my face woke me up. I slapped at my cheek only to feel a small splash. Was I crying? Why was I crying? Wait, I wasn't crying! So what the heck was that?? I slowly opened my eyes only to see a water bottle held by a grinning Oliver. "Oliver!" He started laughing so I tapped the bottom of the bottle as hard as I could. Not one of my best ideas. Yes, he got water splashed on his face, but I had forgotten that his face was right above mine meaning I also got a face splash. I immediately sat up and wiped my face off with my sleeve. "Is there a problem?" I glared at him.

"Actually, my mom says it's getting late and you oughta get your butt out of here."

"Really?" I said unconvinced. Mary was rightfully named for she was one of the sweetest people ever. Now how she'd gotten someone like Oliver is something else.

"Oliver! I did not say that. I told you to tell Lilly that her mom said she could stay the night," his mom said coming down the stairs.

My eyes widened, "Really??"

"Yeah. Oh it'll be like the good old times," she said a bit too enthusiastically.

I raised my eyebrows and Oliver let his head drop back. "Okay, uh, what good old times?" I asked. And I wasn't being sarcastic.

"Don't you remember all the fun sleepover's you guys have had?" She asked as she picked up the popcorn bowls.

"No." Oliver and I said at the same time.

"The last sleepover we had was in second grade and _you_ ripped my coloring book to pieces!" I accused him.

"Oh my gosh! No I didn't!" He changed his position on the couch to face me.

"I can't believe you'd still lie about that," I crossed my arms.

He threw up his arms, "I can't believe you still won't believe me! Geez, Lils it was your lunatic of a cousin! But, no, you've just got to blame it on me. You always have to blame everything on me." He stood up and ran up the stairs.

"Don't call my cousin a lunatic, you—urgh!!" I yelled after him. I really had nothing to yell back considering I was aware that this had always been a sore subject between us. We didn't talk to each other (except to yell at each other) for half of second grade. Not exactly one of our best years. Although I always accused him when we got around to talking about it, he'd never gotten so upset because I had let him know that it wasn't that big of a deal any longer.

"You guys better make up if you're gonna spend all night together," Mary said. She wasn't the least bit concerned because that was most definitely not the first fight she'd witness between us. "I do wonder why he's so upset about that. Lilly maybe you should believe him, babe."

"I think that surgery just got to his head. He'll get over it. It's not that big of a deal, but still he's not getting away with it that easily," I stood up and walked to the kitchen offering to help her put the dishes away. Mary and Mr. Oken (I never thought I should call him Hector) had always treated me like their daughter, and I acted as if I lived in this place. Oh yeah, and then there was Oliver—the abnormality of the family.

"Well…," she seemed to be choosing her words carefully which was a bad sign, "why _won't_ you believe him?"

I shrugged. " I dunno. Maybe I do. Doesn't really matter," I said as I stacked clean plates.

"It seems to be hurting him…and you."

"What? I'm perfectly fine. It's your son you should worry about." I joked.

"It's each other you should worry about," she said. I decided not to answer because when she starts saying things like 'each other', I knew it could only go downhill from there.

--

The last time I slept over at the Okens, I stayed in Oliver's room. I stayed in Oliver's _bed_ actually. With Oliver still in it, to be specific. But I thought it'd be a smart choice to sleep on the couch this time. Everybody around here seems to be getting enough ideas as it is; that's the last situation I need to get myself into.

After our little dispute, Oliver stayed in his room for the rest of the night. I borrowed a pair of Mary's PJs and collapsed back to sleep on the couch. Again, I'm a light sleeper. The moment stepped out the door at 6am to go to work, I woke up. I was too lazy to do anything about that and decided to snuggle in the blanket and watch television which reminded me that I should thank Mary for the blanket or else I would have probably frozen that night (I get cold at night even if it's 100 degrees outside. Don't ask.)

She came down at 7am. "Mornin' Mary."

"Wow awake already?" She said as she headed to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, Mr. Oken's leaving kinda startled me awake. I couldn't go back to sleep so I just snuggled in this blanket and watched some morning cartoons. Thanks for the blanket by the way."

She frowned, "I didn't put that there."

"So then who did…?"

She shrugged and took a sip, "Must have been Oliver."

You'd think I would have done the math in my head. Only three people in the house, the most generous person didn't do it, Mr. Oken didn't do it that was as simple as that, so who else. But her proclamation still shocked me. I nervously chuckled, "Why would—oh, ok then." I decided it was best not to ask, especially not Mary.

I just waited until Oliver eventually made his way down around 9:30am. "Mornin' dear," his mom said.

"Mmyeah," was the reply. Have I mentioned how much he wasn't a morning person?

He collapsed on the lazyboy opposite me. He sighed and then just glared at the door. "What's up?" I asked.

"Like you care," he said in a low voice.

Now I know he wasn't a morning person but geez! He possibly couldn't still be mad about yesterday, that'd just be ridiculous. "Okay, what's wrong?" I asked in my most caring voice.

"Just leave me alone. What, did someone wake up on the _right_ side of bed for once?" He stood up and went to the fridge.

Woah, okay! Somebody's gotta take a chill pill. "Excuse me, I am way more of a morning person than you." I stood up and followed him.

"Whatever." He smacked the fridge shut. Oh, he was mad.

I glanced at Oliver and frowned, but she shrugged. "Are you still mad at me?" I almost laughed at how dumb that would be.

"NO!" He exploded at a very simple question. "Is the interview over?"

I stared at him, "_Sorry_ I was just freaking asking!"

"Well would you stop?" He glanced at me.

The coldness in his eyes was probably enough to make me shiver. What the heck was wrong with him this morning? I decided to try switching the subject. "Thanks for the blanket." I said this with a questioning tone because considering how mean he was being right now I doubted he could have done a generous act in the last 9 hours.

He opened the fridge again, "You looked cold." He sounded to have softened a bit. And I really just mean a _bit_.

"Thanks."

He smacked the fridge shut again (didn't I say only a bit softer?), "Sure thing." And with that made his way back upstairs.

When I knew he was in his room I turned back to Mary. "Okay so what was _that_ about?"

She smiled the same mischievous smile that Oliver had, "Maybe you should have forgiven him. And by the way you better get ready, Heather wants you home in an hour." She also made her way upstairs.

I nodded because I didn't have a choice.

"I'll get Oliver to drop you off." I just made my way back to the couch and sank in it. I tried my best not to think about what had gotten Oliver all uptight. He never gets angry with me, I get mad at him and he builds off from that. It's always been like that. But this time I hadn't even done anything! So what was this whole bitching first thing in the morning about?? Forget what's life without the guy, what the heck was life with him becoming? Ugh, would the soap opera never end? So many questions, so little answers.

--

**Okay…so that was basically a filler chapter I guess. I know it was extremely long and extremely boring but no worries I think you'll like the next chapter...whenever I get it up. -sigh- Please review? I totally stopped my homework to finish this because you guys' reviews were so sweet. If you're a writer you know how encouraging those are! xoxCamy**


	7. Talking is Good for the Soul

**This is an idea I got yesterday…do tell if it all worked out and if you still got the story across. Basically what the title says..  
PS. I realized I made a slight mistake in one of the previous chapters about how many days later they picked up Oliver. In your minds just change that to 6 days later (instead of 3) please. It doesn't affect the story, but it just bothered me that the days were all messed up. Anyways, this chapter is taking place on Sunday :)**

**--**

Oliver turned on his car and basically marched to it without a word. How his mother had convinced him to bring me home was beyond me but I planned to make the best of it. What, I was feeling optimistic. "You know, you really shouldn't be driving yet," I told him.

"If you think that means _you're_ going to get to drive, you can think again. Or you can walk." He stated as he got in. Well, that made it official, he was beyond pissed. But _why_? When I'm mad at him for no reason at least I let him know that. Geez, am I the only that think that's the least he could do?

He drove in silence, and at first I was tempted to just turn on the music and let it go, but I know myself—I could never just let it go. It would bother me all night. "Why are you upset with me?" I asked purposely and killing the cold silence.

"I'm not." He didn't even think about it.

"Right, and I'm not a girl."

"If you say so." We passed the road separating our blocks aka the fatal crossroad. I looked both sides so many times I got dizzy.

"Oliver Oken, don't play games with me," I said sternly, I was getting irritated.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not playing anything."

"So what was this morning all about?"

He shrugged, "I'm not a morning person."

"Yeah, and you're not an honest person either!"

"Since when did you get so…"

I stared at him waiting to continue but when he didn't I helped him out, "When'd I get so what?"

"Huh?" he looked as if he hadn't realized he'd said anything out loud; "Oh, never mind."

"Oliver! For once I actually _want_ to talk to you. You'd think you would take advantage of that."

He stared at me for a bit and I sat there practically leaning forward with anticipation but then all the guy says is, "You should probably go home now."

That's when I realized we'd been at my driveway for some time. I groaned, "Fine Oliver! If you don't want me to talk to you, than trust me, I can most definitely do that!"

"Lils, that's not what I meant…"

"Whatever Oken." I got out and smacked his door as hard as I could.

Out of reflexes he started, "Don't smack—"

But I shot him my iciest glare and he didn't dare go on.

I stomped my way to the door, then up to my room, flung my jacket off, and then collapsed on my bed. I wanted to be angry, but I didn't know what about. He was hiding something, that I was sure of. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't upset with me because if he was he'd be yelling like there was no tomorrow. No, it was something else. I sighed, but what? And on top of it all, why did it bother me so dang much?

--

After a while of being tired of moping around in my room, I decided to get onto my laptop. I wasn't sure quite what for, but the internet could give me unlimited ideas and best of all take my mind off Oliver and his issues with me, or whatever.

A few minutes after I logged on, a window started blinking.

**Triple O says: **

Lils?

Well, so far my plan to stay away from Oliver wasn't working too well. I decided I might as well talk to him. But didn't mean I had to enjoy it.

**Lillay says: **

You made it home this time.

**Triple O says:**

That's no nice thing to say.

**Lillay says:**

Like you'd know.

He didn't answer for a while.

**Lillay says:**

Why are you talking to me now? Or are you just being chicken because I can't slap you across the face. Well don't you worry about that 'cause your house is not that far. I will hunt you down.

**Triple O says:**

What on earth are you babbling about?

**Lillay says:**

YOU being a freakin' jerk face to me all day.

**Triple O says:**

The day's nowhere near over.

I thought about that statement.

**Lillay says:**

Are you apologizing or just making fun?

**Triple O says:**

I don't wanna apologize.

**Lillay says:**

WHAT?

Who the heck says that??

**Triple O says: **

I'm sorry.

**Lillay says:  
**I thought you said you wouldn't apologize.

**Triple O says: **

I'm apologizing for not wanting to apologize and making you mad because you think I'm mad. I'm not.

I stared at that for the longest time but then it just gave me a headache.

**Lillay says:**

Oliver..

**Triple O says: **

Yeah

**Lillay says:**

Please shut up.

**Triple O says:**

Bye then **  
**

**--**

I walked into my door. Then I stumbled over my bed. I bumped into my closet. And next met my window. Door. Bed. Closet. Window. Goodness knows how many times I did this—my room is not the best space to pace in, especially not in the dark. When I killed my toe by walking into my bookshelf, I finally got the will power to pick up my phone. My finger dialed his number without requiring any thought flow from me. I don't know why I didn't just use my speed dial, but dialing did give me some time to chillax.

"Hmm?" Was the answer.

"Hey Oliver!!" Why was I yelling? Oh well, that relaxed me too. Why was I tense?

"Why are you yelling?" I think I must have woken him up considering the tone of his voice.

"I dunno! What's up?"

"Lilly…"

"Yeah!" Okay this yelling thing had to stop now. I went to lie down.

"Do you realize it is past midnight, and we go back to school tomorrow?"

"So?"

He sighed. "Why'd you call me, you have just interrupted a very good dream."

"Ooh, about what?"

"None of your business."

"Well!"

He moaned. "What do you want Lilly?"

"I dunno, I was bored."

"At midnight?"

"Yes."

"I think you just wanted to hear the sound of my voice."

"You wish."

"Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?" I didn't know what to respond so I stayed silent. "Is it torturing you now?"

"No," I lied. Silence. "What did you mean in the car?" This is the whole reason I wanted to call in the first place but I thought it'd be odd to start the conversation that way. It was bothering me and I didn't want him to know that I was still thinking about it.

"Hmm?"

"Since when did I get so…? Fill in the blank please."

"Is it killing you that much?"

"No, I'm just trying to make conversation," I said convincingly.

"What do you think I was trying to say?"

"If I knew Oliver, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"Oliver!"

"Lils, you've talked to me twice today, isn't that enough?"

"Talking is good for the soul, tell me now!"

"I'll tell you…tomorrow."

"No, you won't."

Silence. "I promise. Goodnight Truscott."

I thought that conversation would relax me. I stayed up for another hour staring at my ceiling.

--

**I had a really good suspenseful ending to this, but school made me forget. Hope this is close enough lol. I know I said this'd be the good chapter…sorry that'll be the next one . So...should Oliver keep his promise? You tell me :P xoxCamy**


	8. When I Lost All SelfControl

**Note: This chapter is for those constant, lovely reviewing supporters. You know who you are. But just in case you don't…here's some to name a few off the top of my head: Le Mondain, CrayonsAndSunlight, IheartORANGE, ohhmyyjonasx3…Thanks guys! This one's for you. **

**--**

There are many ways I can tell you what happened today. It won't change anything. Everything my life stood for has been shattered to pieces. I can no longer be Lilly Truscott because Lilly Truscott would never do what I did today. Lilly Truscott never loses control, especially not in circumstances like this. Okay, I will stop talking in the third person now and tell you all about…oh my gosh, the thought of it makes me want to run and hide.

If only those dumb people at my mom's work didn't call asking her to work today. Then I would have had the car and have been able to drive to school. Then I wouldn't have had to ask Oliver for a ride after school. Then he wouldn't have been at my house after school. And I wouldn't be lying on the couch, shaking with dread of what just happened. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's back up a bit.

School itself was a bore. Nothing much there. I told Miley about my little predicament with Oliver, and tried to find him during our passing periods (because I didn't have any classes with him before lunch today) but he hid from me. Yes, I am sure he was hiding, because I've involuntarily run into him too many times in my life to spend an entire morning without seeing him once.

"I was _not_ hiding. Maybe you guys just weren't looking in the right places," he said when Miley and I cornered him at lunch.

"We stood by your locker the entire first break and you didn't even come by," I said.

"Were you that desperate?" He asked cockily. I flicked his forehead. "Hey! Either way I had taken my snack and books with me already."

"Well, you've got nowhere to run now," Miley grabbed his arm and I grabbed his shirt and we dragged him to our table.

"Talk. Now." I ordered him.

"What'd I do?" He asked naively.

I stabbed at his chest; "You promised!"

Miley nodded; "Yeah, you kinda did."

He frowned at her and then stared at me. "You told her?"

I shrugged, "Of course I did. Considering I couldn't find _you_ anywhere! Now tell."

There's no point in continuing this conversation because we didn't get a word out of Oliver. Sneaky, lying, son of an Oliver. Then I had two classes of no importance. And then things went downhill from there but I won't ruin it for you. I'll let you figure out that disaster on your own.

"Give me a ride?" I asked Oliver after school.

"Where to?" He asked as he opened his locker.

What kind of dumb question was that? "To Australia!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

He stared at me quizzically for a second—I think he thought I was being serious—then he rolled his eyes and returned to his locker. "I'm sorry; I don't know how to get there."

"Oliver! Give me a ride home. Now." No, I did not intent on adding a 'please'.

"I'm hungry," he tried to use as an excuse.

Well that was a ridiculous excuse. "You can eat at my house, duh."

He did that quizzically-staring-at-me thing again (what was up with that?). "I guess…" he mumbled into his locker.

I frowned but then shook it off by rolled my eyes. "I'll meet you at your car."

As I made my way there, Miley popped out of nowhere. As incredibly ridiculous and cliché as that sounds, it is very true. One second everything was silent and I could only hear my thoughts, the next—"Hey Lilly!"

I nearly jumped into the wall, and then spun around. The always enthusiastic brunette stood behind me with a few decorated binders held against her chest. "Hi… You wanna warn me next time, Spazzy?"

She laughed as if I was joking. I wasn't. "Where you headed?" She walked with me as I recommenced my walk.

"Parking lot."

"You drove this morning?"

"No, my mom was called to work. Oliver's dropping me off." I said this all very monotonously. I hated useless conversations.

"Ah," a grin suddenly grew on her face, "Talking about Oliver…"

I already knew what she was talking about and didn't feel like playing games. "Nope, didn't happen."

"Are you serious? What do we need to do to that boy?"

I shrugged. "Oh well, it's not that big of a deal. It was all probably something dumb anyways, I mean, come on, it's Oliver. I'll ask him again when we get to my place, and we'll see." The conversation went silent for a bit and I took the opportunity to think about that statement. I really didn't care about what he was trying to say. But then again. If he was so badly trying to hide it from me, it was probably good and so worth my knowing.

"Why don't you come over? We can all hang out. And of course by that I mean, _we_ hang out, and get Oliver to leave," I said once I got tired of the silence and my own thoughts.

She chuckled, "Actually I'm going to go get a manicure after school. Unless you want—"

"Never mind," I immediately interrupted her. I never liked the idea of material that isn't nail polish on my nails. And I was content with my current multi-colored arrangement.

I was soon to regret this.

She laughed again. We arrived at Oliver's car and I set my backpack down then leaned against the passenger door. She raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure that's such a good idea? We both know he's going to flip."

I shrugged, "Oh well. I'm tired."

She grinned, "You just like to make him mad."

I grinned too, "Maybe."

She laughed and shook her head. "I swear I wonder what it's like to be you. Wanting to piss off Oliver every second of every day."

"It's entertaining! You should try some time."

Just then Oliver popped out of nowhere. Honestly what was up with that today? Of course, if I had been paying attention to the school entrance I would have probably seen him because I was facing it, but at the moment I had my eyes closed as I enjoyed the warmth of the metal. Miley yelled like there was no tomorrow, and that made me jump from the car and into her. Very complicated predicament we got ourselves into, and of course Oliver found this beyond hilarious.

"That…wasn't…nice." Miley said as she caught her breath.

"That's what you get for leaning against my car," he said looking at me. "And you were an accomplice in crime," he added to Miley.

I picked up my backpack and gave Miley a hug goodbye. "Whatever Oken, just get me home."

--

This was unusual. We drove in complete silence. Even the radio wasn't on. I didn't know what to think of, what to play with, or what to look at. This seriously was the weirdest ride ever.

But he finally spoke up. "You still don't think I was ever mad at you, right?"

Yay, for conversation, but boo, for the subject. Why couldn't Oliver and I talk about the stuff we used to? …What did we use to talk about? We didn't talk; we argued. I shrugged, "I don't know, were you?"

"No, Lils."

I shrugged again, "Okay then, that's settled." Silence. "That still doesn't explain your attitude."

"I told you, I'm not a morning person," he eyed the road. We waited at the stop sign for another century, which I would have usually yelled at him for but I didn't think that was such a good idea.

"I know that. But still not being a morning person is one thing. Suddenly flipping out on me, before I even get to say hi, is another. You seriously needed a chill pill."

He sighed and licked his lips, and usually when somebody does that you expect them to talk next. He didn't say a word. I would have said something about that too, but he pulled into my driveway. I got out of the car and expected him to follow suit but instead he said, "You know, I think I'll just go home. I'm sure I have some sort of food there…"

"You're coming in." This wasn't a question, it was a command.

I also soon regretted this.

--

Oh, do I really have to tell this part of the story? Can I pretend it never happened, and then we all live on with our happy lives? Of course not.

Well, we ate -- in silence. We drank—in silence. And now I was leaning against my couch staring at the ground as he stood in front of me—in silence. "So…" I started.

"Huh?" I must have shattered his daydream. Gee, my bad.

"You plan to talk anytime soon or are you just going to stand there?"

"Um—"

"Because I don't know if you remember, but you did promise on the phone that you would tell me what you were talking about." Silence. "Honestly, I don't care. You should know that. I just have nothing better to bother you about."

That made him chuckle. Finally, sound from him! "Well…"

I raised my eyebrows and intensely stared at him. I know this made him nervous, which brought a grin to my face that I very hard tried to hide. "Stop that!" He exclaimed. I let myself go and burst out laughing. He stared at me, maybe as if I was insane, I don't know but when I looked back at him in a way to tell him that he should start speaking now, he just looked down.

This was getting irritating. "Oliver! I don't have all millennium, you know!"

"Your right, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?"

"I—I'll just—Yeah, bye."

What was he saying? What kind of drugs did they give him at that hospital?? I didn't get to ask him any of these questions because he was already out the door. I groaned.

Oh well, it's not as if I really cared, right? It didn't matter, and it's not like it's going to change my life, right? I didn't get to contemplate anymore questions. I don't know why he hadn't left yet. I don't know when he made his way back inside. And hugest of all, I don't know when his lips ended up on mine.

"What…" That was supposed to be a complete sentence. I couldn't remember how to form one. And either way it wouldn't have mattered because he walked out again. "What…the heck?" I blinked and took a breath in. Okay, I was fully aware again. Oh my gosh… "Oliver!" I yelled as I ran after him.

"Oliver!" I could see he considered stopping but then decided to pretend he didn't hear me and continued to his car. "Oliver, I know you heard me!" He was stuck, so he just stood there. I waited for him to turn around but he didn't. Rodney walked by and waved, I faked a smile and walked to Oliver and forced him to face me. "What was that all about?" I hissed.

"What was what?" He said robotically.

"So how was you guys' day?" Rodney asked. Good gosh does he respect nobody's privacy?

I grabbed Oliver's arm and dragged him inside. I locked the door, so he couldn't make any more sudden escapes. "Explain yourself," I stabbed at his chest.

"For?"

"Are you kidding?" I knew he just didn't want to say it. But doesn't mean I wanted to! "You—and then you—You—You _kissed_ me!" He just stood there uneasily. "_Why?_"

He looked around, and then sighed. "I felt like it."

"YOU FELT LIKE IT?" I yelled. "Are you kidding me? Do you know what the world would be like if people just did what they _felt _like doing? Do you know what condition _you_'d be in if I did what I just felt like to you?!" I clenched my fists as I ranted.

He locked his jaw and stared at me. I was too bewildered to look away so I did the same. Normally, if the world had paused right now, I would have said that things couldn't get much worst. I was wrong.

"Well, then Lilly, go ahead. Do what you feel like doing. I guess I owe you that, right?" He sounded half-mad, half-just wanting to get out of the situation (which he put himself into, might I add.)

"I…guess…" What I felt like doing. What _did_ I feel like doing? I was soon to find out, when once again our lips were, like, _together_. Except this time…it was my fault._ I_ was kissing Oliver. I. Kissing. Oliver. What on earth?? Snap out of it Lilly! But no, I just stood there, kissing him. The guy I supposedly couldn't stand. The guy I'd known my entire life. Okay, so when did he become such a good kisser? No, no, no, I did not think that. Fortunately, when I felt his hand around my waist I snapped out of it. I tried to step backwards, but there was the couch behind me, so I stepped to the side and he nearly fell over. "ISN'T THIS LIKE INSEST??" I ran my hands through my hair. I don't know why I was yelling, but as I've said before, that calms me down.

He thought about that. "We're not…related." He said this slowly as if he was almost unsure what incest meant.

"Well, we might as well be!!" I covered my face with my hands.

"Uh…"

"Just go away," I mumbled behind my hands.

"What?"

"Go. Away." I said more clearly.

"Lils…"

"LEAVE."

I covered my face again and when I was sure he was in his car and gone, I collapsed on the couch. How badly I wished for a manicure now.

--

**Holyy Smack, that was a long chapter! I told you the good stuff was coming. Now don't worry, this story's not ending anytime soon. Oh, no way. Hehehe, review xoxCamy**


	9. The Nile is a Pretty River

**Note: I have a long list of excuses for not updating which can be summarized in two words: School sucks. Enjoy!**

**--**

I don't know how Oliver managed to ignore me until lunch the other day because I ran into him more times than I needed just in the first tow hours today. First, of course, was at my locker, even though I purposely woke up half an hour earlier. Apparently, he couldn't sleep. Well that makes two of us buddy! But of course I didn't say that. I just walked away without my book and cost myself an Unprepared for first period. He's lucky that was my first one in that class because if I had gotten a detention, I would have knocked that boy down—no matter how much I didn't want to be in close proximities with him.

I ran into him again when I went to buy myself a snack. Then again at the fountain. So that by the end of second period, I was hungry, thirsty, and irritated. Lucky me, he sat behind me in second period, but even though I didn't turn around once (no matter how many times he whispered my name), he decided to stop me after class. The moment I stepped out of the door, I was suddenly sandwiched between him and the wall. Again, lucky me (not).

"You know I don't enjoy small spaces especially if they're created by you," I stated coldly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked this as if I had a responsibility to socialize with him.

I rolled my eyes; "I wouldn't call it avoiding considering I've run into you every other minute."

"I meant as far as talking."

"Maybe I don't want to talk."

"I think we should." As if I cared what _he_ thought.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Well…" he started, and I noticed him inhale deeply, "There is yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" I really wished the bell would ring right now—give me an excuse to jet.

"You kissed me." Well, isn't someone blunt!

As startled as I was by this sudden statement, I kept my composure. "Well as far as I'm concerned so did you." I'm glad I was able to think today, or else this would be a very complicated situation to make it through.

"Yes, and I intended to. And then I expected to never be able to see the sun rise again."

Since when did he use metaphors, why can't he pretend yesterday never happened like I've been trying so hard to all day, and _why_ was the bell taking so dang long to ring?? "What's your point?"

"Lilly, stop stalling!"

"I am _not_ stalling!" Come on, bell, anytime soon.

"So answer my question."

"You never asked a question." Thank God for my ability of snappy comments. He glared at me, but I just raised my eyebrow and quickly thought of something before he could force an answer out of me "_And_ technically, you never answered the question I asked you! So you talk first." I really didn't want to know anymore but if the bell was going to be retarded then he was going to do all the talking.

His face blanked, he wasn't control of the conversation anymore and it had backstabbed him. What now? I watched him expectantly as he sighed and closed his eyes. Then just as I expected him to talk, the bell rang! "Saved by the bell," he grinned.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled at the ceiling. Stupid hates me; why not save _me_.

"I'll talk you later." And as I looked back down to glare at him, he kissed my cheek!! What is seriously wrong with him these days?? Is this some sort of after effect to his surgery. Caution: May cause desire to kiss people you know better not to.

I wasn't about to just let him get away with it this time. I grabbed his shirt at his chest. "Is this going to become a regular thing?!" I yelled in his face.

"Maybe," he said challengingly. More like stupidly, if you ask me.

"And what if somebody saw?" I put my hands on my hips quickly glancing around to check if somebody might have in fact seen. Fortunately, this was the underclassmen hallway and they have a tendency to actually try to be in class on time so the hall was mostly empty.

He paused for a second and then grinned, which kind of creeped me out. "Does it really matter?"

My mouth would have touched the ground if it could. I sputtered some nonsense and resorted to pushing him away, "Just go to class," and I followed my own instructions.

--

By lunch, I decided to take things to the next level. I was early in line and then told Miley that I needed to go get help in history which was a total lie considering we hadn't been doing anything for a week in that class.

I walked into the class hoping Mrs. Young would have gone to lunch. But when I heard my full name said in the familiar gay and raspy voice, I figured today just wasn't meant to go my way.

Mrs. Young, contrary to her name, was not young. At all. Her blackish-gray curls carefully rested on her chubby cheeks, and her slightly lighter gray bangs halted right above her burgundy glasses. She had a thing for long skirts. Okay, that was an understatement. From jeans to cotton, from polka dot to flowers, she had them all. I don't think I've ever seen her in anything else, and I've known her since first grade! How? Well Mrs. Young just doesn't want to leave Seaview and has officially taught something or another in each grade. I like her though. She talks nonstop, but she's wise. She ran detention last year, which was good because Oliver and I got into so many (blame the school for putting us in 6 out of 7 classes together) and she's extremely lenient.

"Hey Mrs. Young, mind if I eat here?"

"I never mind company!" She said enthusiastically and went on about how she was looking for a bunch of papers or something. I nodded along but I really wasn't paying attention. I wondered why I was hiding from Oliver; _he_ should be the one hiding. He's the one who completely stepped out of the boundaries! What part of best _friends_ did he not comprehend? And what was this whole thing about "feeling like it" and "intending to" and "never expecting to see the sun rise". He didn't think I actually _enjoyed_ him kissing me, did he? Not that he wasn't a surprisingly good kisser—but that's not the point!

"So how are you doing, Lillian?"

The only annoying thing about Young was that after all these years she still often called me that. I've told her "Call me Lilly" multiple times; you'd think she'd catch the hint. "I'm alright."

"And Miley?"

"Just great," I said in between sandwich bites. Have I mentioned how much I hate useless conversations?

"How about you buddy Oliver?"

I didn't mean to, but I instantly glared at her, I hated the way she said my "_buddy_ Oliver".

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, um, no. He's fine."

"Yeah, I bet," she smiled.

I frowned, "What do you mean—"

"Your friendship sure has grown!" She continued.

"I guess—"

"Although, if someone had told me 5 years ago, I would have denied it," she chuckled.

"Denied what—"

"Oh, or is this supposed t be on the down low?" Holy crap this woman was not listening to me!!

"_What _are you talking about?" I practically yelled. It was the only way to get a word across.

She smiled at me apologetically and whispered, "I witnessed your little together moment before third period."

I felt my face turn a deep red and my eyes widen to a point where it hurt.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She winked at me. _Winked!!_ I wanted—no, I _needed_ to say something in my defense but I the amount of shock I was undergoing altered my thought flow. I gulped down vast amounts of water from my bottle.

"Oh," she said thoughtfully as she leaned against her desk, "I remember you guys always arguing and getting in trouble last year. And all along you were in love!" She laughed that old lady cackle.

And right back out my mouth the water flew. My breathing sped up; I needed to get out of here immediately! I wiped my moth and the now wet desk, gathered my stuff and stood up. "I just, uh, realized I need to meet…someone…somewhere right now," I constructed as I marched out. I stopped at the door, "And we are NOT in 'love'!"

"Right, but you are dating."

"No."

"Seeing each other," she explained.

"NO!" She tried to think of something else so I just groaned and left.

--

I managed to steer free of anymore trouble for the rest of the day. When I was heading to my locker after school, I saw Oliver already there and I noticeably turned right around.

"Okay, I get it! You don't want to talk to me!" He shouted.

"No I don't!" I answered without turning around. If it meant staring away from him, I didn't mind a heavy backpack, either way I had the car today.

"Lilly, wait up!" I turned around to see Miley rushing towards me. "Hey, what's up?" She huffed when she caught up.

I shrugged, "Nothing. Going home."

"No, I meant what up with you and Oliver this time?"

A headache struck me at his mention. "Nothing unusual," I lied.

"So you're avoiding him because…?"

I sighed; couldn't she just drop it? "Because he's getting on my nerves—as usual." That wasn't a lie.

"Hm, 'cause when I asked him he said it'd probably be best if you told me what was going on," she said aimlessly.

I glanced at her, "He didn't."

"Yup."

I groaned. Note to self: Check Oliver back into hospital for serious mental side effects. I can't believe he told her, if she knows something's up, there's no hiding it from her. "So I guess now you wan to know what's really up?" I said as we approached my (mom's) car.

"Uh, duh!" She grinned.

"Well, then to your house we go."

--

Miley dropped her mouth, a kit kat bar, and the hairbrush she was about to put away. I shoved a chocolate-covered strawberry in my mouth. We were in her room, and I sat on her bed--which we had filled with all sorts of chocolates--cross-legged, talking, as she walked around arranging her room and listening. We'd just hit a climax. "Lilly say Oliver did what?!"

"No joke…" I mumbled as I played with one of my many bracelets.

"Kiss? Like a _kiss_ kiss??" She asked as she bent to pick up the brush.

"Yeah, and there's no point in picking that up you'll only be dropping it again."

Her head snapped up, "There's more?"

I looked up too, "Oh, so much more."

Her face full of excitement, she sat in front of me. "Do tell."

So I told her everything. Miley was a great person to tell stories to. If you're not sure whether you're story is any good, tell it to Miley and you'll find out. "Miles, if you gasp anymore you'll hyperventilate."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Who would have i_magined_ you guys would become…wow!"

"Become? Woah, no! No one's becoming anything!"

"So what exactly is going on between you two?" She asked.

"Nothing! Well besides everything I told you, nothing."

"That sounded like a lot of something tome." She thought for a second as I rubbed my temples. This whole thing was killing my head. "So are you guys going to be…dating now?"

"WHAT? NO. No, no, no, no, _no_." I shook my head vigorously. I hadn't even thought that far!

She grinned and asked sarcastically, "No?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Times 100. This isn't Matt or Lucas or some other seemingly attractive guy we're talking about here. It's _Oliver_. Oken! THEE DONUT!!" I yelled dramatically.

She just shrugged, "Well, I think he likes you—"

"I think he's losing it—"

"And I think you like him too."

I narrowed my eyes, "So you're losing it too."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay then tell me this: Is he a good kisser?"

I didn't expect her to ask that and I was not prepared to answer. Of course the answer was yes, but was I going to tell her that? No! "I didn't pay attention!"

"Is that so?" She raised her eyebrows.

I groaned. "Either way, that's beside the point. I don't like him and that's final!" I crossed my arms to finalize the argument.

"I think someone's in denial," she sang.

"I'm sure the Nile's a pretty river but I've never been there."

"You're more like drowning in it," she murmured. I glared at her. Did she not understand the term give up? "Fine, since you both "don't" like each other and were just having a moment; talk it over.

"With him?" This was what I'd been avoiding all day and she told me this now?

"No, with Santa Claus!" She threw a pillow at me.

"Hey, no need for sarcasm. You hang out with me too much," I laughed just for the sake of it and lay on my back.

"No, but really--was he a good kisser?"

"Shut up!" I threw the pillow back at her.

--

**So tell me what you want happening. I already have a plot, but it's not set in stone, and I always love to know what you're thinking. Review :) xoxCamy PS. I'll try to update sooner this time!**


	10. It Can't Be Me

**Read it. Enjoy it. Love it. Cherish it. Review it. :P**

**--**

Miley can be so wonderful. There's the great advice she gives me, the way she listens to my rants, and how after staying up in her room talking until midnight she tells me, "Oh, did I mention I can't have you stay over tonight?" So now I'm driving in the middle of the night, restless. While at Miley's, I called my mom to tell her where I was so she'd have no reason to freak out. The more I approached my house, the less I wanted to be there, thus why I drove right by it. When I arrived at the 'Fatal Crosswalk' a small smile made its way across my lips. I stared straight at the house even though I technically couldn't see it in the pitch black.

I pulled up in the driveway and then crept around the house to the backyard where his window is. Now there was a tree close enough to his window that I could climb and then nicely knock but we all know that's not how it's going to go down. I glanced up and saw that his window was slightly open. "Oliver!" I hissed. "Oliver!!" What was up with him and being in bed by midnight every time I wanted to talk to him?

I looked around the yard and found a Frisbee, not your traditional pebbles, but it'll do. I flung it, and it hit the window perfectly and loudly enough to wake anyone in the room. I waited a bit and sure enough a very tired and shirtless Oliver appeared at the window. "Lilly?"

"No, the tooth fairy. Open the door, will ya?"

He frowned and slightly opened his mouth as if to say something but I could tell he was too tired to. I walked back to the front door and he opened it a few seconds later with a white shirt on inside-out. I raised my eyebrows, "Nice get up."

"Why are you here?" He whispered. I remembered that there were other people in the house besides him. People who would be very angry if their son's best friend who had nothing better to do disturbed their restricted amount of sleep.

"Why don't you let me in and you'll find out?" I smiled. He shook his head and we tiptoed up to his room (that's with him walking into the wall by the stairs first).

I sat down on the edge of his bed and he leaned against his closet facing me. "So…" he waved his hand.

"We need to talk," I stated matter-of-factly as I propped up my legs and crossed them.

He chuckled as he let himself slide down and sat with his knees up. "Yeah, let's not talk during normal hours when I'm fully awake. Midnight is just so much better!"

"Exactly," I smiled.

He rolled his eyes (or at least that's what I think he did; I could barely see him for the lights were still off and we depended on moonlight). "So what's your deal?" He yawned.

I shrugged, but not because I didn't know what to say. I let my hands slide back on the blanket to support me as I looked around the room. It felt too familiar, even in the moonlight; I'd been in here too many times for my own good. "I'm gonna be straightforward with you, and you with me," I looked back at him and inhaled, minutely enough for him not to notice, but still fulfilling. "Do you like me?"

He didn't respond for a while but then I saw the white of his teeth and guessed he was smiling. "Well it wouldn't make too much sense if I didn't like my best friend, now would it?"

I glared at him but then shook my head when I realized he couldn't see me; "Stop trying to be funny Oliver because you're not. I meant _like _like me. As in a…crush?" I tried not to sound hopeful—not that I was; it's just that these types of questions could make one sound hopeful.

He chuckled, and then stood up to sit beside me. "No." He didn't say this as ridicule or anything. He said it as if I'd just asked him if he spoke Chinese. He fell on his back and just as I was about to ask for some explanation he continued, "Or if you want I could let you figure that out for yourself…"

I turned to look at him, "What?"

"Well let's see," he said to his ceiling, "Do I like Lilly Truscott? The girl who for 17 years has done nothing but insult, physically hurt, make fun of, and did I mention _hurt_ me. You know," he glanced at me, "You've said you hated me about 206 times this year. So far." I raised my eyebrows. I knew he kept count for a day but geez.

"Either way all that stuff doesn't matter to me." Short silence. "Did you know you looked gorgeous at the junior prom last year? And during the summer. On the first day of school, at the hospital, when you fell asleep on my lap, in the car after our sleepover… yesterday, today…now." He just babbled on as I sat, paralyzed, trying not look insanely startled. I remember him saying something about me looking _nice_ at the prom but this…? I beat my incredible will to look at him and shake him out of it.

"I meant it when I said I was never mad at you. I wasn't. I was mad at myself. What kind of guy gets chills or butterflies or whatever you'd call it everytime his best friend so much as speaks? Seriously Lils, since when did you get so…" Again with this half-spoken sentence. I consider speaking up but I'm completely zoned out. Did he say _butterflies_? He sighs, "So irritatingly irresistible." My mouth drops a bit and I immediately shut it. The words sound weird coming from his mouth considering it's Oliver, but they sound even weirder because they're intended for me. I almost feel like asking him whom he's talking about because it couldn't be me. Right?

He sat up and I felt my whole insides churn at the fact that he was so close (even though I was fine when he was sitting there a minute ago). "So do I like you? Nah. I just kinda fell head-over-heels for you in the past year or so. Hard." He looked at me. I swore I was going to faint. "Pathetic, huh?"

I closed my eyes. _Calm, Lilly, just smoothly get out of it._ I turned to face him. He was a lot closer than I thought, but I still kept my cool. I half smiled, "Pretty much."

He narrowed his eyes, "What if I'm willing to take that chance?"

He looked really nice in the partial darkness, almost stunning. The moonlight gave his dark hair a velvety appearance. I thought really hard about kissing him. Really _really_ hard. In fact I was already close enough that it would have looked like a kiss, when I changed my mind and stood up. "Oh my gosh," he groaned and fell on his back again.

"I'm sorry okay;" I said as I started pacing. A year? He's liked me for a _year_? Wow. Since when did I become the oblivious one? And does this mean I can't blame it on his surgery anymore?

"Did you say sorry?"

I snapped out if, "Huh?"

"You never apologize."

I ignored this. "You don't really like me," I said more for my own comfort as I sat down beside him, I'd keep pacing but I could barely see and didn't feel like running into things and making noise.

"Do you need me to spell it out for ya?"

I was getting irritated. "No need to be smooth with me smart one. Stop acting like this is some regular relationship with some random girl that you're trying to get yourself with."

"I'm not doing that. I'm very aware of the fact that I've known you my whole life. I think that may be part of it actually."

"Ugh, just shut up," I fell on my back beside him. I didn't need noise, I just needed to think.

"Fine then," he mumbled.

I didn't know what to think anymore. I came in hoping that I could come right back out with a straight answer. This answer was not straight at all. In fact, it was curvier than ever and I didn't know what to make of it. I didn't know what amazed me most: that he liked me or that he gathered the guts to unveil all secrets of his heart. He fell hard for me and thought I was gorgeous. I'd always dreamed of a guy to tell me these things. Does the fact that it was coming from Oliver make it worse…or that much better?

"Oliver…"

"Mmyeah?" I could tell he was slowly drifting away.

I squeezed his hand, which something I've done for many different reasons before but never in this circumstance. "I'll think about it," I said as reassuringly as possible.

He turned to me and frowned, "So what the heck were you doing this whole time?"

I realize that I had been quite for probably half an hour or more; "Thinking about whether I should think about it."

He shook his head. "Well then you take your precious time." With that he propped his head up and kissed my cheek.

Unlike how I would have done any other day, I didn't shove him away. Instead I found it slightly funny that he went through the trouble of shifting from his laying position to kiss my cheek, when he could have kissed my lips by only moving forward a few inches.

I smiled, that small difference made a huge difference and meant more to me than he could have probably imagined. If anything, Oliver had a way of understanding me, which was great because I don't know how I'd be able to tell anyone who gave a speech like that that I couldn't date them. "Oliver you're ridiculous," I grinned as I put my head on his shoulder.

"…Thank you?"

"You are so very welcome." Date him or not, I adored his presence more than I acknowledged.

--

**Why do I have a feeling some of you wanna smack Lilly right now. Hahah. Hopefully she'll get what the Loliver way is all about! Maybe..maybe not. Who knows? Oh wait, I know! How bout you review, though ;) xoxCamy**


	11. AWKWARD

**Important Note!! Please go back to the chapter 'The Nile is a Pretty River' and read the first paragraph of the last section again. I added something that will reappear in this chapter : Sorry about that, thank you, and enjoy.**

**--**

I may be a light sleeper and Oliver a non-morning person, but even someone in a coma would snap to reality when Mary Oken uses her man voice. Forget calling her Mary, it's Mrs. Oken now.

But when I heard, in the scary deep voice, "Oliver wake—Oliver OSCAR OKEN WHAT IS A GIRL DOING IN YOUR BED?" I didn't wonder why I was being woken up by Mrs. Oken's man voice instead of my radio, why my blanket was navy instead of it's usual olive green, or why I was still in my clothes instead of my black and magenta tank top and shirt assemble. No, instead I wondered what was under my foot. I kicked it a few times.

"Oww…"

I kicked it again, just because it was entertaining me.

"Hey, you wanna stop that?" An unexpected voice complained.

"What…?" I opened my eyes and shoved all the hair out of my face. "Oh hello…Oliver. Hm…why are you-- Oh crap." I dug my head into the pillow. This was a bad dream I needed to leave instantly.

"Lilly Truscott?!" Or not.

I slowly turned around. "Hey…Mrs. Oken. Mornin'." I tried my best to sound nonchalant.

Well she doesn't do nonchalant. "Oliver, get up! What is going on here?"

Oliver stirred, throwing his arms everywhere, and almost slapping me in the process. "Why all the yelling and kicking, and kicking and yelling?" He moaned.

"OLIVER OKEN, I SAID UP!" The voice was back.

He immediately sat up, and I figured I should to. As I rubbed my eyes and slowly regained conscience of everything, I realized this probably did not look good. I glanced at Oliver. He had stripped off his shirt at some point during the night because, unlike me, he heats up at night; and I was completely rolled in the blanket. Oh yeah, this _really_ did not look good. I pushed down the blanket for the sake of showing that at least one of us was wearing a shirt.

"Explain yourselves please," she said sternly with a hint of curiosity.

I looked at Oliver and he looked back at me. He was still extremely slow from sleep so I figured if anyone was to do some explaining, it was I. "Well;" I racked my mind for a justification. The truth was the best thing I could come up with, "Alright, the truth is Oliver and I had a fight at school yesterday, and…I felt bad because he's my best friend, as you know, so…I visited him during the middle of night and fell asleep on his bed?" Okay, maybe not the complete truth. I said this as a question because I wondered if that could possibly be interpreted as true. Oliver raised his eyebrows incredibly high, and I could tell he was trying his best not to laugh. I kicked him under the blanket as a warning not to.

Mary shook her head with a smirk. "Right. Just don't let it happen again, okay? No mother likes to find her son in bed with a girl when she comes to wake him up." She winked.

I tried to act as if I found this funny and not awkward at all. Oh, but it was. Oliver's face was redder than…some really red thing. Hey I'm not from the south and I just woke up, okay! I attempted a chuckle, "Oh, come on now! It's me, nothing could have possibly happened. R-Right Oliver?" I lightly smacked his arm. I wished I could disappear to my own room.

He slowly turned his head and stared at me in absolute befuddlement. Or utter shock that I said that and expected answer from him.

"It's not you I'm worried about," she said smiling, then glanced at Oliver and winked. It was more than I could handle, my hand flew up to cover my mouth. "Alright, I'm done embarrassing you two for a morning. Get ready for school. Lilly, did you want me to bring you home so you can change clothes?"

"Uh…" I barely felt like moving. I looked at my shirts, "Nah, I'm wearing multiple layers anyways. I'll just switch them around."

"Okay," she left but only to pop her head back in, "Do the changing in the bathroom. One person without a shirt on in here is enough."

"Oh, ha-ha-hah…you're the funny one Mary!" I felt like throwing my pillow at her.

Just then a pillow did fly at her. I suspected an unknown possession of telekinesis until Oliver exclaimed, "Mom, would you just leave! Without comment."

As soon as she left I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. "Smooth," Oliver mumbled.

"Shut up. That went badly enough. From now on you need to keep your shirts on," I sat down on the absolute edge of the bed and ran my fingers through my hair trying to untangle it.

"No, from now on you need to not visit me at midnight and babble for hours while I'm half awake." I rolled my eyes. We were silent for a bit, and I knew he was watching me. I could almost feel it. "You know, my mom has a brush you could probably borrow." I slowly turned around and stared at him watching me for about two seconds, then silently stood up and went to the bathroom.

I came back in with my hair straightened, and only my black spaghetti strap with my white shorts. He was already dressed and looking for something in his closet. "Boo!" I yelled right in his ear.

"What the--," he toppled over into his closet. I giggled. "Geez Lils." He glared at me (or checked me out again for all I know) as I searched for my lime green hoodie. "Just because it's going to bother me all day if I don't ask…," Oliver started. I unwillingly froze. What now? "What _is_ that?"

"What's what?" I frowned at him.

He squinted, "Did you have chocolate or something yesterday?"

How would he know? "…Yes."

He laughed, "Well, did you decide to sit on it too?"

"What?!" I ran to the bathroom, as he continued laughing, and turned around in front of the mirror. Sure enough, a splat of dark brown stained the left side of my butt. I cringed and tried to imagine what chocolate substance lying on Miley's bed I must have squished. I went back into the room. "What time is it?"

"7:50 am."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

He shrugged, "I forgot."

"Wow, Oliver. Now what am I supposed to do? I can't go home or we'll be late."

"_We_?"

"Oh yeah. If I'm late, you're late too mister," I eyed him. "But seriously, I can't go to school with chocolate on my butt."

He laughed. "Ok, um," he stood up and stepped into closet, emerging with his brown plaid shorts. "Here, wear these."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are they _clean_?"

"No, I wore them then rolled around in dog crap."

"Ew, you wore them?" I teased as I snatched them from him and dashed to the bathroom again. I had a feeling this would be a long and awkward day.

--

"Lils?"

"Yes.."

"Um, let's see, how can I put this," Miley twisted her lips and tapped her finger to them in a fake in-thought face. "Oh here's how: Why are you in Oliver's pants?"

A funky choking noise came from behind me and both our heads snapped towards Oliver. I raised my eyebrows but didn't bother ask him what was his problem—besides the fact that Miley had stated a very awkward question of course but I was ready for this. "Because Miles," I turned back to her, "I've had a very complicated morning okay. And night, for that matter." Miley raised her eyebrows. "Please don't ask," I added. "I'm still trying to—"

"Hey Ollie!" I turned around to have my view blocked by a mob of wavy bleach blond hair.

"Oh hi Katie," I heard, but did not see Oliver say.

"Um, excuse me?" I said to the hair apparently named Katie.

She turned around and stepped back. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hi—Miley!" She looked right over my head to Miley.

"Oh hi Katie," Miley said almost the exact same way Oliver did. It was so creepy it was almost hilarious. Who was this Katie that everyone said "oh hi" to and who called Oliver _Ollie_. Oh yeah, I wanted to know who she was and who the heck she thought she was too.

As she and Miley talked and laughed about something I really didn't care for, I absentmindedly stared at the aforementioned _Ollie_. If I tried at it, I could see the little Ollie I grew up with. The Ollie who threw up all over my new shoes after we went on our first rollercoaster. _Ollie, what's wrong with you I love these shoes!! Throw up somewhere else dummy!_ I remember yelling at the top of my lungs. It took me forever to forgive him. Or the Ollie whose hand I held for the use of his crayons. _Please Ollie, let me use 'em. I'll hold your hand!_

Then it hit me. _I_ used to call him Ollie. Who was she to take over? I stared at him; the nickname was mine, he was mine. Well, not technically but…I narrowed my eyes. He'd grown, and right before my eyes, became the type of guy some girls fell for. The type of guy that was a freakin' amazing kisser! I found myself suddenly wanting one of those kisses right now. I inhaled deeply and bit my lip to stop myself from doing something stupid like kissing Oliver in front of Miley and what's-her-face. In fact, to stop me from kissing him at all ever again. I forced my eyes to shift somewhere else and caught Katie staring at Oliver the way I was, wanting what I wanted, and I felt like slapping her.

She caught me glaring at her. "Hi, you must be La…Le…"

I wonder if she knew how retarded she looked saying that repeatedly. I considered letting her stupidly go on. That's what she gets for staring at my—I mean, at Oliver. "Lil-ly," I pronounced slowly as if it was one of those complicated Celtic names.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. _No you didn't_, I thought as I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm Katie. Miley's and Ollie's Physic lab partner," she grinned and extended her hand.

_Oh, well, I took that last year,_ I felt like rubbing in her face. I quickly looked her over. She had a bohemian style that reminded me of Saint Sarah except taller, blonder, and prettier. But still irritating. I completely forgot about her extended hand.

I released a fake laugh, "Oh I remember when I used to call him Ollie…good times." Both Miley and Oliver gave me weird looks, but I only noticed Oliver's. We both know we wouldn't call those "good times".

Katie chuckled, "Yeah, I heard you two have a long history of friendship. I find that really cool considering how many times I've moved."

"Well, I am in his pants, so I'd say we're pretty close!" I don't even know why I said that but I didn't plan on taking it back either.

Oliver practically choked again, and then stared at me wide-eyed. "What?" I asked.

"Did you have to say that?" He mumbled.

I shrugged. "I think it was worth mentioning," I still spoke at normal volume.

"I think you're not thinking at all," he said as he knocked on my head.

Now I completely faced him. I hated when he did that and he knew it. "Oh, I've been doing quite a lot of talking lately, don't you know?" I fixed my eyes with his. Anger; longing; hate; desire. Words that shouldn't be associated. Words that described exactly how I felt. How I knew he felt.

I broke our eye lock and started to walk off. "Well, it was nice meeting you, uh, Ki…Kar.."

"It's Ka--," she stared.

"Aw, darn, can't remember. Tell me again next time okay? Gotta go." I continued to storm off.

"Aren't you going to need a ride, girl with my pants?" Oliver called after me slightly sarcastic.

I turned around with a smirk. "It's a fifteen minute walk; I think I can handle it. Thanks, but no thanks." And continued on my way out.

"So what was that about?" I heard Katie ask.

"I never know," Miley answered.

It's okay Miles, I don't know either.

--

**Alrighty. It wasn't supposed to be, but that turned out to be a filler. If not, this chapter would have been like 4000 words lol and I really wanted to update. Oh and as for Katie…don't forget her just yet. :P xoxCamy**


	12. An Action is Worth Six Words

**Note: Smaginn – All I added was that Lilly and Miley were eating all sorts of chocolate that they laid out on her bed. Nothing major. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**I had so many thoughts rushing in my head at the moment that they didn't even make sense. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced them out—the thoughts, not my eyes. When I re-opened them, the one thought I wished would stay out returned as if it had a reservation in my head. _Fine if you won't leave me alone, I'll bother you._ I felt around for the metallic surface of my phone and dialed the number without even looking. This was a new low.

"Yes?"

"Who answers their phone 'yes'?" I laughed.

"Ok, no."

"That's not what I meant, smart one," I rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see.

"What do you want Lils?" He didn't sound bothered at all.

"Oh please, you know you enjoy hearing my voice," I teased. Wasn't this how he last teased me? Creepy.

"_That_ is beside the point," he said truthfully.

Can't say I didn't expect that response. I'm glad he couldn't see me because I was actually blushing. Good gracious, it was getting worse by the second. I needed to settle this once and for all. "Hey, meet me at the beach."

"Right now?" He asked as if I was crazy, and he probably wasn't wrong.

"No, next century."

"Lils, what is it with you and nightly outings?" He chuckled.

I sighed; I really hoped this would be the last. "I'd rather not be found in your room tomorrow morning."

He laughed, "That wasn't so bad."

"Oliver!"

"You know, you still have my shorts," he continued laughing.

"Shut up and meet me at the beach."

"I'll be there in 10."

"Ok, sounds good." I hung up and rolled off my bed. I didn't even know what I planned on doing. I guessed I'd find out there.

--

I paced around the beach near the closed Rico's. It felt like a complete different place at night and I had never notice how beautiful it was. I kicked off my flip flops and sat down so I could run my toes and fingers in the warm sand as I waited for Oliver. I wasn't completely sure why I called him and asked him to meet me here, but I was starting to get a migraine from thinking about him so I needed to do something about it. He told me how he felt and I figured it was only fair I do the same. I knew how I felt; I've always known how I felt about Oliver. Beside the fact that I can't stand him, I somewhat care about him because he is literally my life long best friend and I wouldn't want to lose him bla bla bla. You get the drift. Nothing out of the ordinary. But this afternoon when Katie –

Someone grabbed my shoulders and shattered my thought flow. I yelled, leaped forward, and slung my leg back against their legs.

A bunch of cursing followed the thump. I stood up and looked over the hurt face. "Oh," I said slowly, trying not to laugh, "Hey Oliver. How's it going?"

He stopped rubbing his head, "Oh just peachy Lilly. I think I maybe have brain damage now."

I waved my hand, "Nah, you don't need to worry about such things, you don't have one to damage." He glared at me, and I flashed my best smile. "Either way you should know better than to sneak up on a black belt." I helped him up.

He dusted himself off, "Right. Anyways, what's so urgent that we needed to meet here?"

I shrugged. "Let's walk and talk."

"Are you serious? You dragged me out here at 10:30pm to walk?"

"And talk, now come on." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the ramp to the water.

We walked in silence. After a while I closed my eyes and just enjoyed walking with the ambience of the night beach, the wave's rhythm, and, I've got to admit, Oliver's presence.

"Not that I'm not absolutely loving this but, uh, what's all the talking you needed to do?" Oliver asked as quietly as possible not to disturb the peace.

I tried to think of what to say, but no words came to mind. Well, no words that made sense that is. "Um, you know that saying 'A picture is worth a thousand words'?" I didn't look at him; instead I stared at the reflection of the moon on the sea.

"…Sure."

"Well then, what if I said an action was worth…um, six words?" I didn't give myself another second to think nor to let him answer. I faced him, slid my hand in his, and before he had realized that half, I kissed him deeply. Kissed him until he kissed me back, and then kissed him some more just for the lovely sake of it.

But then, of course, the laws of life had to kick in and we needed to separate to breathe. I grinned as I watched him attempt to speak. He thought for a bit—I could practically hear his thoughts as he counted. "Okay, I'm duped, what six words?"

I giggled. I held out his hand and pulled up each finger as I spoke, "I. Want. To. Be. Your. Girlfriend."

"Oh cool, that is six words," he said dimly. I rolled my eyes and raised my eyebrow. His eyes widened. "Oh! _Oh._"

"Are you done?"

"Wait, seriously?" He asked in such a hopeful way that it took all my will power not to go 'Awwww'.

I propped my arms on his shoulders and smiled. "No, this is some really sick joke that I'm playing on you," I winked.

"In that case…" He lifted me up and I suddenly felt the splash of the cool water.

"Oliver! This is no way to treat your girlfriend, this water's freezing!" I said standing up.

"It can't be that cold," he smiled. The freezing water kept me from melting. Was that the aftermath of dating him? Dear gosh. I guess I could get used to that.

"Well, why don't you find out?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him in with me. I laughed as we splashed each other, and probably made more noise than the beach was used to at this time.

I didn't realize I was starting to shiver until he pulled me in his arms and we got out. "Thanks," I whispered.

He shrugged, "You're kinda cute when you're shivering."

I chuckled, "You're so cheesy."

"And you fell for it."

"Possibly." And he kissed me in his expertly ways. I could definitely get used to that.

* * *

**I made this chapter short because I only wanted it to have the sweet stuff, none of the upcoming drama. Dun dun dun. Oh yes, this story is only about half done! Review; Criticize; Praise; Question--Anything! I just want email alerts lol xoxCamy**


	13. How Could This Happen? Part 1

**joshstruelove – Thank you so much for your helpful review; I need those to know what I need to improve and stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up at a time I could tell to be way past morning, and yesterday felt like a blur. Hm, I knew it had something to do with Oliver though. I smiled and rolled over to face the ceiling—a happy blur. I sat up, yawned, and quickly tied my hair in a bun. I caught a glance of myself in my gigantic oval mirror. It's funny how much prettier you feel when someone you care about tells you you are. I winked at myself. Today was my first official day as Oliver's girlfriend and I was ready to take it by storm.

"Good Saturday mornin' mother!" I sang as I hopped down the stairs.

"Hey Lils."

I nearly tripped over myself after halting so quickly. "What—what are you—"

"Mornin' honey," my mom turned around as if a non-family member wasn't sitting on the island, eating breakfast, and mysteriously smiling at my pajama-wearing self.

That non-family member being my best friend.

Who was now my boyfriend.

But she didn't know that.

And I didn't plan on having her finding out anytime soon.

"Oliver's here," Mrs. Duh-vious pointed out. She looked at him then glanced at me and grinned.

Did she already know? Did he tell her? Why was he even here? Why was I thinking these questions instead of asking them out loud??

"So…" I said as nonchalantly as possible, sitting beside him. Not too much beside him though, I wasn't sure what my mom knew yet and I didn't want to give out clues. Paranoid, I know, deal with it. "How's it going?"

He only slightly turned his head toward me. Keeping the mysterious smile he said, "Good Lilly, and you?"

I eyed him as his mysterious smile turned into a mysterious trying-really-hard-not-to chuckle. I glanced at my mom; she wasn't paying attention. I turned back to Oliver and lowered my voice, "Alright cut the crap. What are you doing here?"

"Eating your breakfast," He smiled and scooped some eggs.

"So what do you guys plan on doing today?" My mom asked as she placed the same plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me. Although she said 'you guys' and gave _me_ breakfast, she was clearly speaking to the party beside me.

I picked up my bacon and resorted to nibbling on it. "Okay, really guys, what's going on here? Since when are you here in the morning?" I asked exasperated.

"Since I started baking a batch of cookies for Mary's office party and Oliver offered to come pick them up," my mom explained.

I knew I smelled something delicious. "Offered?" I raised my eyebrow while side-glaring at Oliver.

"Offered; forced to," my mom waved her hand just as I would (so that's where I get it from).

"Not that I _mind_ being here…" Oliver said to himself almost as if he couldn't be heard. My mom raised her eyebrows, smiled, and then looked at me again. Good gosh.

I stood up. "Uh, I'll be right back." After taking two steps up the stairs I changed my mind and ran back down. "Scratch that; we'll be right back," I pulled Oliver off his chair and upstairs with me.

I shoved him into my room and leaned against my closed door.

"Hey," he said seductively nodding his head (like a chicken) and wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Spill, what did you tell her?"

"About what?"

"About yesterday," I urged on.

"Huh?"

"Oh my gosh, Oliver. I'm talking about us, you know, getting together."

His eyes widened, "What? Really?"

I frowned at him, "What do you mean 'really'?"

"Well, because I have no idea what you're talking about."

I went frantic, "But the beach, and the six words, and shivering, and your arms, and the kissing…" He just stared at me. "Nothing?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "Maybe you were dreaming, Lizzle."

My mouth dropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

He sat on my bed, "Oh how I wish today was April 1st."

"Why?"

"Because then I could say: April fool's! So, uh, October 18th fool's!" He laughed.

My mind was still running hysterical so it took me a second. I blinked and realized he had a wide grin on. "Ugh!" I punched his arm, "Have I ever told you how much I—"

"—Can't resist me," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

I stood up, disappointing him. "That's what you get for freaking me out like that, geez." He laughed. "So what _did _you tell my mom?"

He shrugged, "That depends on what you told her?"

"Um…well…nothing actually," I looked down.

I heard a huge sigh of relief. Wrong reaction much? I frowned at him. He smiled and stood up, "What I mean is that…I haven't exactly told my parents either."

I could feel my face glowing. "Really? I mean it's not that I'm embarrassed to be dating you and don't want people to know, it's just—"

"—you don't want people to know…yet."

I smiled and nodded. "You do know me too well," I slid my arms around his neck attaching my lips to his, which required a bit of tip toeing on my part. As the kiss just kept getting deeper, I realized that my mom saw us heading upstairs obviously to my room, and, knowing her, would probably get curious. I should separate. Should being the key word here. You know: shoulda, coulda, woulda, but, uh, totally didn't.

It's when I suddenly felt cold hands on my upper waist aka top right of my stomach aka just below my breast that I jumped from the unbearable chill. Now I was not one to jump to hasty conclusions like Oliver was trying to get somewhere, because that's disturbing since he is still, after all, Oliver Oken my best friend. So I gave him the benefit of the doubt that my pajama tank top happens to raise easily when I stretch. Yeah, that's how his hand got there. I let out a shaky breath.

I may have jumped but somehow I was still in his arms. We were holding on to each other tighter than I thought; as if we hadn't stuck to each other for 17 years already. I examined his face. The silky hair, pimply and rosy cheeks, captivating eyes, and heart-melting smile; made me bite my lower lip to avoid bursting into giggles.

"What?"

"I don't know. Nothing," I smiled (and lied). It was a lot of something. Like the fact that for 17 years I've looked at that same face and have done many cruel things to it, and now I was kissing it. It was just…weird. A good weird though. "Come on let's go downstairs before my mom pops in on us. _That_ will be hard to explain."

"If we were able to get out of Thursday morning, I believe we're nearly invincible," he said sneaking his hand into mine.

I laughed and we walked downstairs hand in hand, not letting go until absolutely necessary. I sighed as everything that just happened upstairs replayed in my mind. I glanced at Oliver; we now both wore a mysterious smile.

--

One week and two days. Nine days. About 200 hours. That's a lot of time to be dating someone without anyone else knowing, and it was kind of getting boring having no one to excite about it with. So I made up my mind. Today, I would tell Miley. How she'd react…well, that was something else. Should be good though, I mean, she was the one who pushed me towards him in the first place. Right?

Laughter echoed throughout the busy hallway. "Miles, tone it down would you?" I smiled at the freaked out passing students and glared at her. This was the first break after first period and I purposely chose this one because I knew Oliver was making up a lab. I had a feeling I wouldn't want him around as I told Miley. Even though making up that lab required Katie's help, but whatever about her he was mine and I needed to handle Miley first.

"Ok, but seriously, you have got to stop making jokes like that. That is how rumors start, remember?"

"But I'm not joking," I stated.

She ran her hand through her curls, "Alright this is not even funny anymore Lils."

"It's not supposed to be!" I said my voice rising.

Her eyes narrowed, "What are you saying?"

I groaned. "I am saying that Oliver and I are dating. And have been for nine days actually. Get it?"

I swear her eye twitched, "Say _what_?"

I gulped but stood up straighter, "You heard me."

"You're kidding."

"For the last time, I am being very serious. If he was here I'd kiss him to prove it too."

She shivered and dropped her backpack. "Please never say that again! And nine days, where the heck have I been to miss this?"

"Well, we just purposely hid it from everyone," I mumbled and looked away.

She ignored me and continued. "And, like, _ew_ much?"

I frowned; she was starting to get on my nerves, "To you."

"No, to _you_! What happened to 'donut Oken, ain't so smokin' and can't get a lady unless she was crazy'? If I remember well, you came up with that," she sneered.

I felt like friggin' smacking her, she was being ridiculous. Was it so hard just to say 'Congratulations Lilly, I'm so happy for you'? "Well maybe I did! But maybe I changed my mind, okay, people do that! Like you are right now! You were the one pushing us together in the first place!!"

She shook her finger at me as she spoke and I wanted to bite it off, "No, I did not! I said he maybe, kinda, sorta liked you. That is much different then pushing you together." She used her hands as balances, "Like you. Pushing you together. Like you. Pushing you together. See very diff—"

I cut her off too bothered to hear the rest. "Okay whatever Miley, I like him, he likes me. We're together, deal with it. I just hoped that as my best friend you'd be happy for me." I smacked my locker shut and, infuriated, headed to English. That conversation did not go as well as I hoped.

--

"Can you believe that? She laughed at me! And called me crazy!" I rented as Oliver and I walked to his car.

"Why'd she call you crazy?" I could tell he wasn't all that interested by Miley's retarded-ness, but it was nice to know he was listening. Hm…why did it take me so long to realize he was _always_ listening?

"Well she didn't exactly call me crazy, she just—"

"Lilly! Oliver! Wait up!"

If Oliver hadn't stopped and turned around, I would have kept walking. I turned around but made sure to give her my worst glare.

"Hey, thanks for stopping," she said when she caught up. I just shrugged, crossed my arms, and shifted my weight to my other leg. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier it was just I was really"--she noticed that Oliver held my books and I practically saw the chill that went through her -- "shocked." I shrugged again. She sighed, "Look why don't we go out for my birthday tomorrow, all three of us."

Her birthday? Oh my gosh tomorrow was October 28th, Miley's birthday. How could I forget? I glanced at Oliver; he didn't seem the least bit surprised. I forgot and he remembered! How could this happen, she was my best friend? Oliver nudged me and gave me a reassuring smile. I looked down. Just like that happened, he was my best friend, too.

"Okay, that sounds great," I nodded and all three of us walked to his car.

--

Saying this dinner was awkward would be an understatement. There might as well have been a huge sign over our table that said 'These three are having an awkward birthday dinner'.

While Miley checked her cell for the time, I glanced at Oliver. He winked at me and I smiled, but immediately returned to a blank face when she looked our way. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle making Miley look at us with narrowed eyes and we both pretended as if nothing happened. That's how the evening went for about the next half hour minutes.

As awkwardly annoying as those 30 minutes were, I found myself wishing we could return to that.

"So now my dad wants me to get a job! I was like daddy please, I don't work," Miley explained as I stole some fries from Oliver's plate.

"You sure don't. That would be a disaster," Oliver said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled.

"Hey!" Miley whined and nudged me.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Let's open the present," I changed subject and motioned to Oliver to get out the card and mini-television she's always wanted in her room.

"Wow, a present and card from the both of you…ugh, ya'll are a couple," she said too sarcastically for my own liking but I decided to ignore it.

Unfortunately, Oliver didn't. "Hey, be happy you're at least getting something."

"Right, I am, considering y'all forgot," she retorted.

"I didn't forget she did."

"Oliver! Look, Miles, it only escaped my mind because I was really busy thinking--" I said.

"About me," Oliver growled.

"No need to be conceded," Miley rolled her eyes.

"It's not being conceded if it's true Ms. Wow-y'all-only-got-me-one-present. An _expensive_ present may I add." I giggled at Oliver's imitation of Miley.

She shot me a glare. "Thanks for backing me up here."

"What? Huh? No, I'm not laughing with him; he just sounded really funny as you." I realized that probably wasn't a better explanation. "Just open it," I shoved the box in her face.

"I need to go to the bathroom first. And you're coming with me." She dragged me with her. I had a feeling this wasn't just a bathroom break.

"Is this how it's gonna be?" She complained as soon as the bathroom door closed.

Although I already had a feeling where she was going I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Oliver! I mean, I came here ready to handle it, but not if you're going to treat me like a third wheel."

"How were we treating you like a third wheel? The conversation was totally about you!" I tried to smile.

"More like against me. And you were siding with him!"

"I was not siding; I was giggling." She glared at me. "Well, what do you want me to do? I'm kind of trying to refrain from being a mean girlfriend here."

"And at the same time refraining from being my best friend. Thanks for the birthday dinner." And with that she walked back to the table to grab her stuff, and continued straight out the door.

I stepped out the bathroom and glanced at Oliver who glanced back at me knowingly. I sighed; this was going to be harder than we thought.

* * *

**Good gracious, I thought this chapter would never end. Believe it or not, I had the hardest time writing this one. So there's a possible chance it kind of sucks…sorry. Let me know aight? :) xoxCamy**


	14. TimeFreeze Button Part 2

**Note: Blame writer's block and the fact that report cards came out this Friday so I needed to get my grades up.** **Hope you like it! Enjoy :) PS. This is my longest chapter yet! I've reached my goal of 3000 words :D  


* * *

**December 17th. Any previous year, if you had asked me what was so special about December 17th, I would have stared at you going "Uhh…" or probably simply walked away. Because December 17th is, in fact, not a special day—until now. Or to be more specific, it's now two months after a special day. I wonder how long I can go on speaking like this until you get it. But unfortunately, I don't have time for mind games because I need to think about the surprise Oliver holds for our little second month-aversary tonight.

Now, don't worry, I haven't turned into one of those girls that mark off the number of days until they can claim a present from their boyfriends. It's just, for once; we could not only celebrate our being together for two months, but also finally find a settled peace and agreement with every one. You'd think dating someone would concern you and that person solely, but no. There's the other best friend, and the parents, and then the rest of the school, and your neighbors, and the people that you didn't know you knew. When I hated Oliver, nobody cared; I kiss him a couple of times and I've shot off a nuclear bomb.

I can't believe it took two entire months for everyone to get to their senses. I'd come to a point where—

"Lilly, what is the quadratic equation? Lillian!"

I made my eyes zoom back in, "No—yes—what?" Obviously my brain hadn't zoomed along. The class snickered. Oh, aren't I glad for the enjoyment I provide.

A girl with so many colors in her hair, I wasn't sure how to refer to her (I think she was originally blonde?), chucked a folded piece of graph paper at me. Although slightly startled by this assault, I didn't bother ask what that was all about. '_Is my dear Lilly being inattentive? Tsk, tsk,_' it read.

I dug in my pencilcase for my pen. '_Would my dear Oliver PLEASE tell me what his surprise is?_' I gently tapped rainbow hair's shoulder and extended my hand with the note in it when she looked at me; "Could you?" She could and she did, but it didn't take a brain surgeon to know she wasn't happy about it. It's not like Oliver and I constantly passed notes through her in Pre-Calculus or anything of the pathetic sort...

I watched him anxiously open the note. I don't know why but while dating Oliver, I slowly grew to find more things about him to fascinate me. Like the way he opened my notes, or his facial expressions as he read them. I could have written a Shakespeare-level love poem to him and his expression wouldn't look any more—captivated. Consider it amazing, or creepy, either way I loved to watch. He glanced my way and with that never-dying pretty-boy smirk plastered on his face, he shook his head. I pretended to pout, only to have him mock my expression, so I just stuck my tongue out at him and returned to my thoughts.

So where was I? Oh right. I'd come to a point where I didn't even bother to explain to people _why_ I suddenly changed my mind on Oliver. Because is it any of their business? Not that I know of. And either way, to tell myself the truth, I don't really know what lead to it. Maybe I never actually—

The bell rang and Oliver found himself kneeling beside me before it even finished ringing. "You need a life," I said as I took my time packing my things.

"You are my life," he ran his hand through my hair for the billionth time today—giving me that unbearable chill once again—and put his arm around my seat.

I poked him with my pen, "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's not being ridiculous if it's true." He became impatient and started putting my books in my backpack for me—forgetting my obsession with backpack organization. My room is a complete disaster but my backpack has to be in perfect order. Weird; I know.

I stopped to cringe at my backpack and then shifted to his covered eyes. "It _isn't_ true," I said a bit sternly. He flipped his bangs over as I resumed to unpacking my backpack to repack it the correct way.

Even without peripheral vision I would know that he was still staring at me. I quickly thought of what to say to loosen him up while I slid in my last notebook. I turned to meet his eyes for barely a second, and figured I'd be better off not looking at those so instead pecked him on the lips. "What are we doing tonight?"

As I hoped, his emotionless look disappeared and he clearly showed some form of excitement. Phew. He stood up, "Lils, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Exactly! I don't enjoy surprises, and you know this," I stood up too and followed him out to our lockers.

"Nobody said you had to enjoy anything," he grinned. I groaned. He stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Just stop worrying and trust me, will you?"

"I do trust you," I also put my hand on his shoulders, "I trust that you'll do something amazingly outrageous that I will not see coming."

He grinned, "That, my dear, is the point."

I rolled my eyes and caught Miley sneaking up behind him and motioning me to keep quiet. I kept my eyes on his until she slyly covered them, "Guess who?"

"Oh, I don't know. What girl do I know with a Southern accent? What's her name…Willie? Billie? Kelly? Millie? ..."

"Gonna-smack-you-if-you-keep-being-sarcastic-illie!" Miley stepped away and gave us each a hug. "So what's up lovebirds?" I, just as slyly, pinched her for the term. "Ouch! And I thought you were supposed to make her less violent," Miley complained to Oliver, rubbing her arm. Oh, how I'd miss those constant complaints from her.

Oliver put on his 'manly' voice. "It just so happens, that I—" I raised my eyebrows at him, and he dropped the voice. "—have absolutely no control over her whatsoever," he said quickly and then added something secretly to Miley. I smacked his arm and gave him my 'what now?' face.

Miley giggled, "Y'all have got to be the weirdest couple I know." I just smiled at myself. I guess I'd rather her think that, then hate us completely.

"Anyways, I guess we should get going now since no one wants to tell me what I'm going to be doing tonight…"

"Lils…" Oliver started.

"Oh my gosh, you guys have been dating for two months." She didn't ask it, she just kind of said it. I closed my eyes and nodded as I awaited some sarcastic comment. "Wowzers. Well then we really should get going so you can get ready for your little date!" She sang.

I laughed, "Right."

"Want a ride?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Nope," I kissed his cheek. "I got my own ride. See ya."

--

I swear my house's area is decreasing by the hour. Oliver didn't tell me when he was going to pick me up or where we were going, so Miley helped me lay out two outfits. One, specialized by Miley, was in case we were going somewhere romantic. It consisted of a navy blue sundress I didn't know I had and curling my hair. The other more relaxed outfit had my black skinny jeans with my long silver striped shirt and straightening my hair. Miley left a bit later because it was a school night and I was left to roam around my house waiting for Oliver. I called him a billion times but he only told me to wait, until he decided not to pick up at all. Where do I begin about how much I hate this?

"Lilly!" My mom bellowed for me.

I sprinted downstairs, amazed I didn't trip over the stairs. "What? Is he here? Did the bell ring and I didn't hear?"

My mom only tilted her head and smiled, "No, I only needed you to take out the trash."

I groaned, "Ugh, jerk." I grabbed the bag my mom handed me.

She grinned, "So you guys have been dating for two months, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And I only found out last month?"

"Well, uh, yeah. Because--I mean—"

"Haven't had your first kiss either, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

This conversation was getting uncomfortable. "Uh, right… I'm, uh, hoping that'll happen…uh, tonight or something." I tried not to keep any eye contact.

She chuckled, "Has anyone told you and Oliver you guys are terrible liars?"

I gave up, "How long?"

"Since that one night you showed up soaking wet—which I still don't get, by the way. I caught a glimpse of your little midnight kiss…"

"You've known _all_ along? What's wrong with you parents? Do you have any idea how stressed out we were? I swear!" I groaned and stomped outside. Parents these days enjoy torturing their kids. Wait till I tell Oliver. If he ever shows—

I felt myself lifted off the ground and as I tried to turn to see who it was, all I encountered were soft lips. I could have immediately separated to yell at him, but I decided to drop the trash and enjoy the kiss. What can I say? He can literally sweep me away sometimes—jerk. Great-kissing jerk.

I had a feeling my mom was probably catching this, since she's so sneaky, so I untangled myself from him. I didn't even allow him a second to breath before I started. "Oliver, look around you."

He did, confused. "I can't see anything."

"Exactly because it's pitch black! Where the heck have you been?" I crossed my arms.

"Don't worry; this is all part of my plan. Now come on let's go." He took my hand.

"My mom sent me out here to throw out the trash. I think she expects me to come back in," I said picking up the bag.

"Actually, she's a little more aware of what's going on than you are," he pointed to the window where my mom was waving at us.

"Are you kidding me? Now you're in cahoots with my mother. Let me guess you also know that our parents knew we were dating since Day 1, huh?"

"Nah, I just found out from my mom too. Crazy people. Anyways, let's go," he pulled on my hand.

I pulled him back. What was his hurry? If he could make me wait six hours, he can surely wait a couple of minutes. "Oliver, I'm not dressed yet."

"You look dressed to me, and you look perfectly fine," he said convincingly.

"No, no, no, no, no. I have an entire outfit planned sir, and I will wear it. If you get to get dressed, I do too." I shoved the trash in his arms, and ran into my house. My mom said something but I couldn't catch what as I sprinted upstairs. I stood in front of my two outfits for a few seconds finally deciding on the dress (after changing my mind a couple hundred times). Eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss, perfume—check. I carefully slipped my feet into those ridiculously high wedges from one of my Lola outfits. Okay maybe not _ridiculously_ high, but they're not converse height that's for sure. Now my hair. If Miley were here, she'd probably tell me I was doing this all backwards. But did I care right now? No. Again I stared at both irons deciding whether I was going to stick to the original plan or not. I decided to follow it, only keeping the iron in for half the necessary time and skipping out on insane amounts of hairspray. In the end, it wasn't completely curly nor straight, more along the lines of disheveled. Oh, well.

I sprinted back downstairs, yelled something to my mom, took in a deep breath, and stepped outside. Oliver still stood where I left him, except the bag was no longer in his arms. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Final—" he looked up. I swear I could see the breath knocked out of him. "—ly. Gosh, you're selfish."

"Huh?" I was still spinning from running around, I wasn't sure if I had heard him right.

"I don't look at you enough, so now you're gluing my eyes on you."

I grinned, "Is that a compliment?"

"That and more," he took my hand and led me to his car. "Come on, gorgeous."

"So can I know what we're doing now?" I said once we were driving.

"You don't follow the news or the weather do you?"

I frowned, "Uh…no."

"Well then, sucks for you," he laughed.

"Am I supposed to get something, 'cause I don't."

He pulled up into…some building. Looked kind of familiar; considering I could barely see it. "Just wait, a few more minutes."

Finally after leading me up the stairs on the _side_ of what was apparently the skating rink, we were on the roof. I immediately spotted a table set for two, a rose, and a picnic basket. I grinned and started to say something, but he didn't let me. Instead he lead me to the table, we both sat, and said, "Now, just wait while looking up."

"What?"

"Just do it." Geez, impatient pants. I looked up anyways.

My neck started hurting and I was about to look down when I saw a flash dash across the night sky. "What was that?"

"Wait for it…"

A couple more single dashes, and then suddenly the sky was being painted by rows of fire. I gasped, "Oh my gosh, shooting stars."

"Your wait is over. Enjoy."

"How do you even plan something like this?" I gaped at the sky.

"You watch the news." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okay, you get your mom to watch the news and tell you a great date idea." I looked at him; he had on the widest grin possible. "Oh, there's one more thing."

"You're kidding." By now, I didn't even know what more to expect. I've heard of many cliché dates on the beach and whatnot, but none ever like this. As a matter fact, I realized each time a star shot by I was able to catch a glimpse of the beach surrounding us. I sighed in pure delight, anticipating whatever Oliver was getting out of the basket.

"Open," he said simply, after placing a small, rectangular, and wrapped object in front of me.

I did as told and found two familiar faces, covered in chocolate, staring back at me. I covered my mouth as I burst out laughing. On a mini skateboard, stood a picture frame with a picture of Oliver and I back in second grade, smiling widely, during a Halloween party. "Where did you possibly find this?"

"I've always had it," he said as if it was the most obvious thing.

I giggled, "I actually remember this day. We both got incredibly sick for a week. I swore it was somehow because of you."

He grinned and reached over the table for my hand, and we held on tightly as we watched the stars continue to race across the sky. Call it a power, but I was immediately able to tell when Oliver was gazing at me. I glanced back down at him, and although he looked like he was about to say something, he only stared back. "If I knew this dress was going to make you miss the show up there, I wouldn't have worn it," I winked.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, I can handle it." I smiled and looked back up. I felt his hand getting clammy, so I squeezed it. "I love you," he blurted out as if the squeeze released hidden secrets.

Although my whole insides had gotten aboard a merciless roller coaster, I continued staring at the stars, almost as if I hadn't heard him but I knew he was waiting for something, anything. "Is that so?" I didn't bother ask myself why I was so badly hoping he was kidding the way we kid everyday. No, I didn't really care to know.

"Never felt surer," he smiled unsurely. Ironic, much?

I smiled too—at the sky. Now both our hands were getting clammy, so I let go to wipe mine, and then couldn't get myself to hold his again. I hoped the stars would never stop falling, giving me a reason not to be looking back at him. Of course, because I was the luckiest girl on earth, the show did stop, and I was left watching at an empty sky while an impatient boy watched me. Where's the time freeze button when you need it?

* * *

**I know, I know. I make you wait centuries, give you a long chapter, only to end it like that. Sorry! I will try my best to update ASAP. The next chapter will be the third and last part (not of the story, just of all these parts). Do you still love me enough to review? Ahah. xoxCamy. **


	15. My Cinderella Story Part 3

**Note: Congrats to my 100th reviewer…ohhmyyjonasx3. You win, uh, a new chapter and a quicker update :p Wooh! lol Enjoy** :)

* * *

Oliver and I have a thing for awkward silences. After he quietly but honestly said, "You know, you don't need to be nervous thinking I'm expecting you to say something back. Because I'm really not." I decided not to say anything more at all. We ate the pasta salad in silence. I tried to imagine we were having one of those romantic silences, where we were so in tune no words could express it—but who was I kidding? I knew we were currently faking it. Faking what, I don't know. I wondered how long I've been faking it—this. Everything.

He cleared his throat, I reluctantly looked up. "Like it?"

I nodded, "I lo—Um, yeah, it's good. Did you make it?" He nodded. It suddenly felt wrong even to say the word love in his presence. You know 'I love it, but not you'. My mind has a way of playing mean games with me—and winning.

"Okay, stand up," he suddenly said.

I frowned but felt too tired to resist so I did as told. He played around with something in the basket and then the sound of different instruments resonated out of it. I couldn't help but grin as I quickly recognized it as one of my current favorite songs Seventeen Forever by Metro Station. He took my hand and twirled me away to the music. My worries escaped and I once again just enjoyed being out here, joyfully dancing away with my boyfriend of two months.

--

Is it too much to ask for happiness to last forever?

Of course my mother had to throw the New Year's party, so there was no way for me not to attend. To my mom's discontent, I threw on a dark gray hoodie over a black tank top and jeans with my white slip-ons. She had just bought this red, strapless, sparkly dress. I'd most definitely wear it—in her dreams. I slid in my gigantic '09 sunglasses and made my way downstairs. An abundant amount of mixed food flavors welcomed me into the kitchen.

"Lilly, this is your party; I got you that red dress so that you could beautifully stand out. Right now, you'd blend in with the walking dead."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks a lot mom but this is _your_ party, plus I'm in no partying mood."

"Now come on dear, you shouldn't enter the new year bitterly. What's bothering you?"

"The fact that I smell barbecued chicken and chocolate chip cookies at the same time. Making me feel kind of pukey," I sat on the island.

"Fine, don't tell me. The Oken's will be here in a bit. You can rant to your boyfriend." She searched multiple drawers for some ingredient. "So you guys gonna share the midnight kiss for a year of a prosperous relationship?"

I made a face behind my sunglasses, but just shrugged and took a bite from the first batch of cookies. I didn't know why this whole 'I love you' deal still bothered me. It was perfectly normal that I wasn't ready to tell him that yet, right? I stared at my cookie. I was fully aware that was a complete lie. I've always been, and will always be able to say anything I felt like saying to Oliver. 'Felt like saying' being the key words. "Hey mom?"

"Yes honey?" she turned around, hopeful that I was opening up to her.

"Is it bad that I—" The doorbell rang.

"What, hon, keep going," she said as she walked to the door. I could already see Oliver's form on the other side.

"Uh…is it bad that I adore these cookies so much? They're great. Okay, gotta jet." I leaped up the stairs.

"Alright, you're gonna change in your dress now--" She called. _What? Heck no, I wasn't._ I couldn't tell whether she was asking or telling.

But I didn't say anything because I heard the Oken's voices come inside and somehow my brain figured that if they couldn't hear me, they'd forget I existed. Welcome to the cranium of Lilly Truscott.

I searched through all my pants to find in which pocket I hid my cell phone and then called Miley. Funny how by the time I found it, I could have just used the house phone. "Hey, Miles, when are you guys gonna be over?"

"I don't know Lils!" She snapped at me.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh;" I made a cat growl.

"Sorry, Jackson's being stupid." I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"And when is he not?" We laughed. Or at least I laughed; she didn't seem in the mood. "I was just having a freak out and major best-friend-needing emergency but I'll live."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Well shouldn't—ugh, freaking Jackson GO AWAY! No! I don't freakin' care, do it yourself!—Sorry about that. Uh, isn't Oliver going to be there soon?"

I tried to remain calm; "Mmmhm, they just got here."

"Well then."

"_Well_ then?" Why did everybody act as if I told everything to Oliver now just because we were dating? I mean, I've always told him many things and now we just happen to be alone together more often, but didn't mean I didn't enjoy other options.

"Fine, Lils I'll get it out of you later. See ya in a—I'M COMING, sweet nibblets—ugh, bye." She hung up before I got another word out.

Knock, knock. "Lils?"

I stood in front of the door not wanting to do anything I might regret. Like open it for example. "I'm, uh, changing."

"Really?"

What, did he not hear me correctly? "Yes, really," I almost laughed at the absurdity of the question. The door opened, revealing Oliver wearing a black and red suit-and-shirt assemble over dark jeans. _Hey, we'd match._ I couldn't help but smile, but I made sure not to look straight at him. "So, um, do you always walk in on a girl changing?"

He chuckled but stopped mid-laugh and made a confused face when he realized I wasn't laughing along. I froze it was the most adorable thing. I could hear my insides squealing. Why'd he have to do that? "Well, you're not changing are you?"

I quickly threw my blanket over the dress, and sat on my bed.

He made his way inside. "What's wrong?"

I turned to the mirror and brushed my hair with my fingers. "With me? Nothing."

"Well, you've been extremely quiet and reserved for weeks. And if that's not clue enough, you're hiding from your own party."

I tried to ignore the first half. "Why does everyone keep saying this is my party as if I planned it? And I'm not hiding, you found me didn't you?" I felt slightly bad for snapping at him, but as I did it a feeling I'd missed getting hit me.

"Yeah, but I can barely see your face," he smiled. He pushed down my hood and took off my glasses, and then I think he kissed me. I don't know, I completely spaced out and missed it. This would explain why he was now looking at me as if I had straight up refused his kiss. Smacked him even.

I wanted to yell at him to stop looking at me like that. I didn't enjoy having expectations from him. We've always had a friendship where one does one thing and the other just goes along if they felt like it. Maybe that's why we always fought yet remained friends for so long—no expectations. This relationship was full of stupid expectations like kissing him back every time. I sighed, what the heck was I saying? Of course I should kiss him back. "Okay I'll be downstairs in five, and I won't be secretive I promise," I winked.

The look didn't leave his face as I'd hoped but he nodded and then left. By now I felt horrible, so I wore the red attraction. For him, if anyone.

--

Well, the jaw-dropping dress did its job. Made jaws—drop. Or at least one jaw. I kissed him back—almost as reimbursement. I didn't hide; for the most part. I even sat on his lap, in front of everybody, with that slinky dress on, when the couch filled up. I giggled at something he said like a girlfriend would. It was all picture perfect. But come on, I'm Lilly. Nothing's ever completely perfect.

At some point in time during the night, I made up my mind. For the rest of the night I tried to share this final decision with Oliver, but never got around to it. Either he was with his parents, or with Miley, or with my mom, or some other irritating person but never with me. Just the frustration was enough to break me down to tears. I quickly wiped away any sign of those when he called me over so we could count down to the New Year, together, side by side, like a couple should. And also, if lucky, kiss exactly at the strike of twelve. I wanted to feel like Cinderella. But as I stood beside him with the decreasing numbers echoing around me, I knew I was wrong. It was wrong. This—was freakin' wrong and there was no way I'd start the New Year incorrectly. That's what my mom said, right? May not be what she meant but she said it.

"Oliver…"

"10…9…8…7…"

"Oliver!"

"…6…5…4…"

"Oliver, please." I felt the tears finding their way back, and gulped them away.

He glanced at me, "Hold on—Lils? Why are you—"

"…3…"

He gave me a reassuring smile, stared into my teary eyes--ready. I stared back into his glowing ones, also ready. But for two different things.

"…2…"

I couldn't go through with it. But I had to. I had a feeling I--and many others--would hate me for the rest of eternity and beyond. But some things have to be done.

"…1…"

I whispered it, quickly. For him to know, for him to hear, to free myself. Like an unheard shot, only leaving him to bleed to death.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

I wanted to give him one last kiss, but a voice inside said "That'd be stupid. You might as well have told him you loved him if you're going to do that." So I just let go of his hand and made my way upstairs. No matter how many times I thought "Don't look back", I did.

I saw the new definition of heartbroken—Oliver's look as he lost his girlfriend at the strike of midnight. That's how my Cinderella stories end, I'm no Walt Disney.

* * *

**Random fact, this chapter was almost the same length as the chapter when they got together. Ironic much? Review, if you don't hate me :D xoxCamy**


	16. Not the One Who Got Hurt

**Note: Aw, guys, I'm sorry. I was bawling at the end too—does that make you feel any better? Please don't hate me—or at least not Lils. And hey, think about it this way: If ya stop reading the story, you won't know how it ends… :)**

**---------------**

Four days go by so ridiculously quickly. But I wouldn't know considering I spent most of them in bed. I thought that sleep would make me feel guilt-free, but I've decided that dreams only exist to show you everything you avoid thinking about during the day. And then when I wake, it's to be stuck in this stuffy room engulfed by memories of the last 17 years—wanted or not. I've cried so many times, I don't even recognize when I'm crying anymore—neither do I really care. I'm not crying out of sadness—actually, I'm not sure why I'm crying at all, I put myself in this circumstance. The next day, I had texted Miley in Florida to let her know of our break up. She didn't answer (she probably forgot her phone) but I thought telling her somehow finalized things. I didn't feel finalized though, I felt like I was floating around in nothingness. Nothingness I had created.

For my mom's sake, I hung around the kitchen for a few late hours on the Sunday before school started again. The intensely fragrant room made me miss the stuffiness of my bedroom. I sat on the island and hugged my knees. As I drew away from reality to my own sleepy world, my mom snatched me back, "What's wrong?"

"What?" I didn't want to answer questions, I wanted to sleep, get away from here.

"What's wrong?" She repeated.

"With who?" I snapped at my knees.

I felt her arm around my back before hearing her sit beside me. "Talk to me dear. I've let you be you for three days, now I'm worried."

"_Now_ you worry." I still didn't lift my head. I really hoped I wouldn't have to; this position had become oddly comfortable.

"No, I've been worried. It's just now that I decide to _express_ my worry." She sighed and I realized her chin was on my shoulder when I actually felt the sigh. Her closeness was warming, yet at the same time I wanted her to butt off my bubble. "Lils, I know you're grown and can take care of yourself and all but a mother never likes to see her daughter get hurt."

It came to me immediately, but I wanted to sit silently as if I hadn't thought anything. But when my mom hugged me once more, I could no longer pretend. She was the victim of a divorce and she wanted me to melt into her arms but I couldn't for I was the bad guy. I slowly but determinedly stood up and leaned against the cold fridge. "Mom, I'm not the one who got hurt." I inhaled deeply and wiped over my damp face.

I don't know if she planned on saying anything or not but I decided to return to my headquarters when she only stared at me as if I didn't know what I was talking about. She probably wasn't wrong.

--

In my locker: all those papers teachers give you about their curriculum they never follow, Miley's huge sunglasses that have been stashed in here since last year, and overdue library books surrounded by ample amounts of gum wrappers Miley, Oliver, and I gave up on collecting. I stared at these things, what was I here to get again? I propped my elbows up in my locker and sighed into my hands. I closed my eyes. Saying I didn't want to be here wouldn't be an understatement; it'd be a useless statement. I could hear the buzz of excited students sharing amusing Christmas stories; I had a story too—I didn't plan on sharing it though. The creak of a locker opened on my left, I quickly brainstormed ways to face an excited after-break Miley without saying much. When I settled my mind on nod and smile, I pulled myself out.

I seriously need to work on my memory. Miley's locker was on my right, the locker on my left belonged to the one person I did not want to nod nor smile to, even less see. An internal football team tackled my heart; I think I even visibly cringed at the pain. I immediately got a headache and felt nauseous, just the help I needed. After doing everything he could possibly do in his locker, he closed it and turned my way. He didn't look at me right away, in fact, he almost pretended I wasn't there but I guess I'm a little more valuable than that. I innocently stood and stared, such a lie for I was not innocent.

He'd barely set his eyes to my level when he asked defiantly, "You just gonna stand there?"

I gulped and bit the inside of my lip. I didn't want him here. Here being anywhere I was. But he was always _here_ because he was always on my mind. The more I stared at him the more he just irritated me. Not because I was mad at him, but how truly guilty he made feel, how badly I wanted to apologize but no word better than stupid 'Sorry' came to mind. I looked away but the rest of the hall registered as a blur, I only captured his existence.

"How was your break?" I couldn't tell whether he was teasing me or just being stupid.

I resorted to glaring at him. "Why—are you—even—don't you—just—hate me?" I was thinking as I spoke, and in the end unsure what my final words were.

"You tell me," he stated.

Now he just infuriated me. Is that also why I felt like falling into his arms and crying my heart out? "I don't know what to tell you," I lied. He nodded as if he saw this coming which only saddened me at how predictable I was. Did he know ahead of time I'd brake up with him? But if he knew, why did he appear so devastated? Had he kept hope in me? I sighed; what was he thinking keeping hope in me.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. I knew it was overly simple, but it was a start. He clicked his tongue a couple of times and kind of nodded, but I knew he didn't fully believe me. I gave up, closed my locker, and started to walk to Pre-Calc.

"Didn't you need anything in there?" he observed.

I exaggerated a shrug, "Does it matter?" I swiveled and added, "Does anything?" At the same time I realized I needed my notebook.

---

"Hey, you. Blondie!" An assertive voice called in my direction.

I turned towards rainbow-head (I made a mental note to learn her name) and a scrunched up paper whacked my barely conscious self in the face. "Oh geez," I held my hands up in defense. "Ok, if I promise never to pass anything through you again, will you refrain from killing me?"

"Calm down. It's from your, uh, ex or whatever," she scoffed. _How'd she know we broke up?_ I added that to my mental notes. I glanced Oliver's direction and he quickly met my glance and then looked back down. I went ahead and took that as a positive, and opened up the note.

**(A/N--Underlined is what he scratched out but is still somewhat visible)**

'_Lils,_ I'm sorry too_ apology accepted. I don't hate you nor am I mad at you. I'_ll_m_ still love_ just confused. I'll get thru the break up. I _just_ really want to be your friend again.'_

I don't know what got to me more, what he wrote or what he tried to scratch out. I reached in my pencil case for my pen, but didn't find any. I searched my backpack—nothing. I went frantic patting my pockets, again nothing. _Oh, not now, any other time but now. I need a friggin' pen!! _My wish was answered. Or should I say chucked at my head. I turned around, "Thank you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just stop freaking, it's driving me insane."

I nodded and settled down with a deep breath.

'_Oliver, dear, I don't think we've ever been friends'_

I carefully extended the note and pen to her, and she snatched both without making eye contact and transmitted the message. I bit my lip in apprehension, _I hope he gets it._ The look told me all was well before he even read it. The 'opening-my-note-as-if-it-was-a-Shakespeare-love-poem' look still lived. I grinned, and when he burst out laughing I burst into near tears and joined his laughter. We looked at each other, laughing at _our_ inside joke. _He gets it_, and that mattered.

--

Writing and talking are two different things. Obvious, I know, but what I mean is that although I was left relieved throughout the class knowing Oliver and I were okay, I knew I'd have to make actual conversation with him afterwards. I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

When the bell rang, I pretended I hadn't completely killed my settled relief by looking over at where Oliver would usually already be kneeling and instead seeing an empty floor stare back at me. I looked forward to many more of these false thrills—not. I pulled myself back together and turned to rainbow-head. "Hey, I'm sorry we bother you so much…" This was the first time I said anything to her other than 'Would you pass this note?'

She shrugged, "Whatever."

I cleared my throat, "So, um, what's your name again?"

She looked up at me; I slightly shrank in my seat. If you want to tell me, I felt like adding. "Rose," she spat.

I couldn't help myself, "Oh my gosh, that's my middle name!"

"Like, oh my gosh, I don't care," she rolled her eyes and walked away.

I dropped my grin as Oliver made his way over to the front of my desk. "I did not sound like that. And a rose is a pretty flower, she's no pretty flower I'll tell you that."

He quietly chuckled. That's when I realized I wasn't supposed to be conversing with him just yet. That we were still at an 'awkward conversation' stage. I frowned—wait, why? I liked that Oliver and I could just bounce back, that's how we were. But…if anything, I still owed him an explanation. I glanced at his face, and caught the slightest hint of devastation; he deserved an explanation. "Oliver, I'm glad you don't hate me…but I still think I should tell you why I…did that."

Grief clearly took over his face, and I went right back to feeling guilty. He started shaking his head but shrugged instead. He wanted to know and he couldn't deny it. "It wasn't because you told me you loved me. I'd be retarded if I broke up with you because of that. Heck, I still feel retarded but for different reasons. I just don't think I'm going at the same pace as you are. I've been a horrible best friend to you all these years and suddenly you care so much for me and I don't deserve that. _You_ deserve better than that. Dating you was great, trust me, but I know that…that's not how we're supposed to end up. It was just a way for me to realize that I do care about you too, and need to show you that through friendship," I spoke in front of me. I didn't think twice about anything I said, because if I did I'd have changed my mind but I wanted to tell him what I really thought—no lies, no secrets—hence the rambling. I finally exhaled then smiled at him.

His face hadn't brightened up by much but he slowly nodded. "I know. I mean, I figured. Look, you were never a horrible best friend. You could act horribly, but that's who you are and I know that. You've always been my bestest friend ever. And…break ups happen, I can live with that, but I'd never want to lose you," he smiled too.

I grinned and hugged him tightly, yet he still managed to hug me tighter.

---

**Okay, unfortunately this chapter didn't turn out as good as I'd hoped sorry. I guess you can consider this a sort of after break up filler. Don't worry this is still an eventual Loliver—I just thought I should let you know that so you don't got frantic again. Reviews are fun! xoxCamy**


	17. We AreWait, Are We?

**Note: Emily (IheartORANGE) – Gasp! Loliver will NEVER (ever ever ever ever….) go down the toilet. But…y'all are just gonna have to hang with me, and trust my adoration for Loliver :)**

* * *

"What happened, where were you?!!!" I repeatedly smacked Miley's bare and tanned arm the moment I saw her—after giving her a breath-taking hug that is.

Miley slowly backed up as she spoke, "I—ow!—we had some complications, and had to take a later flight, but forget what happened to me. What happened to _you_??" She jabbed her finger at me.

"What did I do?" I set my backpack down. It wasn't often we were both early enough to have a full conversation before school.

"You decided to wait till I got used to you and Oliver together to break up with him!" She cried, but softened her voice when she noticed my mood change. "What happened, Lilsy?"

I looked off to the side and shrugged, "Nothing _happened_. I just—I guess we weren't meant to be." I held myself back from telling her how much it tortured me to say that. I knew I couldn't live without Oliver, so I guess I kind of hoped—

"Well I could of told you that one," she teased. I glared at her and she put her arm around me. "I'm kidding. It was actually great seeing you two get along. So…what's the final verdict?"

I really didn't want to talk about it anymore because talking about it made me think of Oliver in ways I was no longer allowed to. I sighed, "We're good," I responded feigning cheerful.

"Great, 'cause here he comes;" she wiggled her eyebrows.

_Why, oh why must he walk and flick his hair at the same time like that? Dear gosh, he's smiling too._ I stuck my hands in my pockets to calm myself down. I wish I could stuff my entire self in a pocket as a matter of fact.

As he came closer he somewhat glanced at me but got sidetracked by Miley. "Hey Miles!" He gave her a hug of almost the same caliber as mine. I smiled and ignored my flashbacks of being in those arms just last week.

She greeted him back and then let go. Then there was that unforgettable moment of silence when we just weren't sure how to greet each other. Would it be okay for him to hug me too? Lucky for us, Miley was fully alert and rescued us, "So what are your plans for this new semester Sir Oken?"

I silently thanked her.

"Oh, you know—nothing. Although, my mom lost it because of my C in Physics so I'm gonna need to work on that," he shrugged and simultaneously tried to shrug himself out of Miley's grip without success, so they kept talking. At times while he spoke he glanced at me. I wasn't sure if it was a way to include me in the conversation or to get me to start talking. Either way, I stood there.

I cleared my throat and both their heads snapped my way. I wasn't planning on talking. I looked at Miley pleading for her to save me once again. She downed the water bottle I had forgotten she was holding in her other hand. "Hey Oliver, be a gent, throw that away for me?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows, "The trash can is a foot away from you, why don't you just chuck it?"

"Uh, recycle it duh!" She shoved it in his face.

"Save the earth, woot, woot," I lazily waved my fist for support. He was more surprised that I spoke, and just walked off with the bottle. I must say, that made my morning.

"Wow!" Miley exclaimed when he was far enough.

"Huh?"

"You two," she pointed in his general direction and mine, "are _so_ not over each other!"

"What?" I snapped defensively.

"Don't even. You looking like you're about to faint, and he practically jumping out of my arms to jump into yours. Ridiculous!"

I opened my mouth in argument, but closed it again when I couldn't come up with any. "What's your point?"

She thought for a second, "I don't know what my point is. But I have a feeling that you do, you just won't admit it."

"Miles, don't even start there's nothing to admit. If I still liked him I would have ripped him out of your arms and kept him where he belongs." She raised her eyebrows. "Not that that ever ran through my mind!" She kept raising her eyebrows and a grin followed along. I rolled my eyes and saw Oliver coming back over her shoulder, looking over his I also saw Katie. "I'll prove you wrong."

"Of course you will."

"I swear they keep moving those bins further. I had to walk to the hallway on the other side," Oliver complained once he made his way back.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and ignored his body tensing up under my grip; "And now you feel great, right?"

"Let me see. That walk completely exhausted me _before _school even started. That would be a no," He glared at me but at the same time his body relaxed. Kind of oxymoronic, but also proving Miley wrong.

"Hey don't glare at me, she sent you."

"Yes, but if she hadn't you would have."

I nodded and Miley giggled, "There is, in fact, much truth in that." Part 1 of my plan was accomplished—we were cool. Katie walked by us, time for part 2. "Hey Katie!" I tapped her arm.

"Hey guys," she took her time hugging each of us. She was _already_ annoying me. _But, no, Lils, remember she's part 2 of the plan. _"How was your break?"

"Great; yours?" I answered before I could receive any secretive glances from my two friends.

"Alright, nothing special," she shrugged and straightened her dark green dress. "I'm slightly excited about this semester because I get to be the tutor."

Both Miley and I raised our eyebrows. _Oh yeah, tutoring, nothing like it…not._ I slightly smiled, "Well, then get ready to be spending tons of time with Oliver here."

"Huh?" Both he and she said. He hadn't even been paying attention.

"You said you need your physics grade up right?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah, but—"

"There's your tutor. She's even in your Physics class. This is a great idea, right Miley?" She gave me her 'I don't know what you're doing and I want no part in it' look. I smiled and turned to Katie.

"I see no problem with that. If you see no problem with it…" I frowned when I realized she was asking me for permission to help Oliver.

Wow, I needed to think things through. She still thought we were dating. How do I slyly tell her we're not, without making a huge awkward scene for all of us?

I burst into this weird and completely fake laugh. "Oh, please, you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"Oh, haha, o-okay. We should go talk to Mrs. Jenkins then, um, Oliver." I don't think she got my drift, but I didn't care.

Oliver had drifted off into Oliver land again so I pulled his arm and flung him at her. Poor girl didn't know what to do, and Oliver just looked lost. I grinned and waved as they walked off.

Miley had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, "What the living heck do you think you're doing?" I frowned and tilted my head innocently. She shook her head, "Shame, shame on you Lilly Truscott. This will only lead to disaster. Don't say I didn't warn you." The bell rang and we walked off to class.

---

It's been a month since we got back from school and I could lie and say Oliver and I had finally settled everything. Well, we now talked and argued as constantly as we did before we dated, but there was still that banner walking around with us. The banner stating 'These two were dating a month ago and have random flashbacks of these times during mid-conversation and it is very apparent'. This was the exact subject of my and Miley's conversation as I drove her home this early February.

"What are your plans for Valentine's day?" Miley asked as she searched the radio for a good station.

"You don't want to ask me that," I said without taking my eyes off the road.

"Why not? I thought you and Oliver were officially cool," she chose a station but they immediately cut to commercial. She gave up and let it play.

"I—don't even know what's going on," I frowned at both sides of the road I was crossing.

"What do you mean?" She was staring at me intently and I was looking anywhere else.

I sighed, you think she'd get a hint, "I _mean_ I keep thinking he might not be completely over me and there's a slight possibility the feeling's kind of mutual." I didn't say it fast because I didn't want her to ask me to say it again.

"Well, it's only been a month, and you dated for 2 months. It takes twice the time you dated to get over someone," she stated.

I raised my eyebrow, "You just completely made that up."

"Possibly, but I still think you guys should talk it through."

Don't Speak by No Doubt started playing. I remembered when this used to be my favorite song. It had a way of making me want to jump of joy, cry, sing at the top of my lungs, or fully relax. I resorted to swaying to the tempo as the lyrics entered my head. "Miley, I don't know where you're going with this. I don't want to scratch out old wounds."

"But you never cured them."

"What is your point?" I wanted to get irritated but the music relaxed me too much.

"I'm not sure." I turned to her with raised eyebrows again. "But you know it already."

I sighed, "Well if I were to take your advice and talk to him. What exactly do you suggest it'd be about, huh?"

"Only you know. And you have approximately two minutes to figure it out," she pointed to Oliver's house getting closer—as if I hadn't seen it miles away and already checked that his car was there. It's part of my routine drive home. It was even before we dated, but of course, for different reasons.

I frowned and kept my eyes on my steering wheel after I pulled into his driveway. I did this too often for my own good. Sometimes, I wouldn't even go in. I'd just pull up and realize it wasn't my house, feel stupid and head home. But this time Miley was here, and she wouldn't let me live unless I went in there.

I mutely got out of the car. "Good luck!" Miley called after me.

I almost rang the bell when I noted the door wasn't locked. Smart boy. I quietly pushed it open. I didn't want to make any noise yet because I still wasn't quite sure what I was to say and didn't want to be caught red-handed. Oliver we need to talk. _No that sounds like I'm breaking up with him. Again. _I wanted to say I never meant to hurt you like that. _Cheeeesy. _Oliver I'm sorry I broke up with you. _No, no, no. That sounds like I want to get back together. Not that I—_I was already standing in front of his open door and a sharp gasp escaped my throat before I could stop it.

He was the first to notice me, and his response was immediate—standing up, looking guilty—all happened within half a second. She, on the other hand, sat there for a moment then realized the uncomfortable situation and mumbled a few things before walking out. She may have accidentally pushed by me in the process, I don't know. I did know I wanted to shove her down the stairs—intentionally.

He continued to stare at me. I could tell he wanted to ramble off with excuses, but wanted me to say the first words. I decided to say the only words my brain currently remembered. "Did that just happen?" I really asked myself, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Just—don't jump to conclusions," he took a few steps towards me.

I backed up into the wall, "Don't. Touch. Me." My brain had now processed the picture, and it replayed in my mind, and I wanted to do every awful thing to him I knew of. He sat back down.

"Can I at least explain?" I shook my head furiously and made a dash downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard a thumb upstairs and then his footsteps quickly following me. "Lilly, just hold up!" Quick as lightning, he slid himself between my fingertips and the doorknob, "Would you stop and listen. What's wrong with you?"

I refrained from punching him. "ME?!"

"Yes, you. If you'd calm down, I could tell you what happened."

"I don't need you to _tell_ me what happened. It doesn't take a genius to see that you and Katie were all over each other. Physics must be a hotter subject than my memory will let me know, because I don't remember studying about MAKE OUT SESSIONS."

"See that's exactly what I don't want you to think. That's not at all what was going on!" He was yelling too, not as furiously as I, but yelling nonetheless.

"So you weren't kissing? I made it all up. I just walk into rooms and imagine a scene?" I had my hands crossed because I had a feeling I wasn't getting out any time soon with him plastered against the door like that.

"Yes! I mean no! Look will you just calm down so that I can—"

"No I won't calm down. I want to get out of here." I really did want to because I heard my voice breaking. I took in a deep breath, "I thought you were slightly better than that…" I yelled that too, but a quieter yell, if that's possible. There was a chance I'd break down and cry but my eyes were burning with fury, so any tears would just evaporate.

"Lils, what does it matter anymore, right? ' What does anything matter?' I don't even know why you pretend to care about me and whom I kiss, because it shouldn't matter to you anymore. And—you! This was all your plan anyways."

"_What?_" But as I said that I did remember. The stupid plan I had executed back in January.

"Don't think I'm stupid. ' Oh Katie, Oliver needs help in Physics!' 'Oh I'm busy, but Katie's not.' 'Why don't you teach Katie to skate?' 'Oh go tell Katie about it.' Katie this, Katie that. Suddenly you love her, and _want_ me to spend time with her? Answer me one question and I'll let you go: Why?"

I knew he was going to ask that, but I had no other answer then the truth. "I…hoped…you—she'd help you…get over me."

If I didn't know any better I'd say he was going to slap me, or cry, or yell. I don't know—something tragic. But he just stepped aside. I hesitated at first but stepped out before either of us changed our mind. "By the way, congratulations!" he called out after me, "Your plan worked."

I stopped and closed my eyes. I wanted to faint, so I wouldn't have to feel all these things at the same time. Like wanting to kill him but be held by him at the very same time. A girl can only handle so many emotions. But I kept walking, and into the car. I dropped my head on the honk and broke into childish sobs with Miley caressing me, until all the noise was close to making my head burst.

--

Usually when I'm in a bad mood, I can fall asleep right away. Tonight I lay on my bed watching the fan go in circles. Two things battled to take over my mind. The first was the kiss, the worst part was that each time I replayed it, it became more intense. Nothing like having a passionate kiss playing in your mind of a girl you hate and you're ex-boyfriend/best friend. The other was the song Miley and I were listening to as we pulled up to his place: Don't Speak. The whole song played along with the kiss, but the beginning seemed turned up to a higher volume.

_You and me_

_We used to be together _

_Everyday together always _

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end _

_It looks as though you're letting go _

_And if it's real _

_Well I don't want to know_

Too much reality in those words. The headache I had constructed from sobbing for two hours straight had finally diminished, but I still couldn't sleep. So I watched the spinning fan. I remembered when we were little, Oliver and I would make up stories about people who lived on the fans and we were the monsters who turned them on, and then we'd imagine the people hanging on. Great now I could no longer watch the fan. I turned on my stomach awaiting another cry fest but my sensitive side gave up too, no more tears. In fact, I felt slightly tired. Finally-- it was only about 1am.

I stood up, turned off the lights and fan, and lay down to sleep. Call it my luck, right when I felt my body completely relax and Don't Speak just silently singing in my head, I heard a rasp against my balcony door. Of all days the wind could push that tree against my door. I felt too lazy to get up so I lay there hoping it wouldn't bother me much. Barely a minute later, the noise came again and this time it sounded more like pounding. An angry tree and a tired and angry Lilly did not mix. I reluctantly dragged myself to the door to investigate.

I opened it ready to snap that branch in half but instead found myself looking at a boy a few inches taller than me. "You have got to be kidding me."

"My parents, they're going at it again. This time I don't even know what's going on, but it's bad. They won't shut up for the last two hours. I heard a crash and couldn't take it anymore. So I came…here." He spoke as if he was just refreshing his memory rather than informing mine.

I remembered the first time this happened. 7th grade, just a month after we'd met Miley and five after my parents got divorced. Oliver's parents had never fought so badly in front of him, and because of my parent's divorce he feared he was headed the same direction. He had appeared the same way he did today, but back then I wasn't furious with him; I didn't want to rip his head off. Back then I was his best friend and that was final. Now…I don't know what I am—what we are.

Whichever side won, I stepped inside, and he paused before following then sat on my bed in front of the mirror. I sat beside him and stared at our reflection. He was doing the same thing but our eyes didn't meet for a while. When they did, it was all I could do not to sleep on his shoulder. Sometimes you know someone so well; it's insane how effectively you can decipher them with one look. We had a conversation—without talking. I'm not sure what we said, but it ended with 'What's happening to us?'

When I spoke up, it was as if the first conversation never happened. I wanted to ask him consoling questions but it felt physically impossible. "You should get some sleep," I told…someone.

He nodded slowly, "No." I wondered if he realized he was contradicting his motion. "But you go ahead, I'll get there eventually. There's…too much on my mind."

I winced as if he had pinched me but made my way back to my pillow knowing I was one of those on his mind. _It's okay, you're on mine too._

You don't know when you're falling asleep, but you sure do know when someone wakes you up from it. "Are you also still mad at me?"

I frowned with my eyes still closed. "Very." If I can't lie when awake, I won't bother when sleeping.

"Mutual…" this made me smile. What a calm way to proclaim our hate. "But you still let me in?"

I understood where he was going. I sighed, "I consider myself your best friend before I do your ex-girlfriend." I said the last term quickly because I wanted to sleep not feel ill at ease. But like a blanket, I felt the discomfiture cover us, along with the image and song in my head. _Am I really losing my best friend?_ I kept my eyes shut in case tears tried to escape. Not now.

_It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

_You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

I felt his fingers poke at my hand and wondered what he was doing until they found their way in between mine. He squeezed lightly, "Thank you."

I wordlessly squeezed back. I wasn't awake to find out when we let go.

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. It was going to end 1000 words earlier, you know, at the fight. But I'm reading 3 Lollie stories and all of them have them fighting right now. So I thought I'd be nice and end with a somewhat happy Lollie moment :) –Review-- xoxCamy**


	18. Truth Be Told

**Note: This chapter wasn't supposed to be like this…but then I started listening to sad Christina Aguilera songs while writing. My bad :s Enjoy?  
**Sleep, in my opinion, is the most beautiful state a person can be in. How calm their features are and how I can stare at them for hours on end without scaring them. But best of all nobody has to say a word. I think Oliver and I would be the perfect couple if he just slept all day. He moved around a bit and my heart stopped until he went back to a still sleep and I exhaled. It was still pitch black outside, but I needed to get out of here. I couldn't possibly fall back asleep with the knowledge he was in my bed. It's one thing to do so innocently; it's another to sleep with a guilty conscience.

* * *

I pushed the blanket off of me and swung my legs over--

"Where could you possibly be going?"

I quietly groaned. I thought he was supposed to be sleeping. Why can't I ever have one of those cliché romance novel moments? Walk out in the middle of the night pondering about what's hiding deep in my heart and then figure it out as I re-enter the house. But no, he just had to wake up and ruin it. "What's it to ya?"

"I was just wondering; calm yourself," he mumbled.

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. "Why do you keep telling me to calm down, do I look tensed to you?"

"Maybe not tensed, but you are ridiculously snappy."

"And this is news to you because…?"

I heard him turn and then saw him in the corner of my eye watching me. I didn't turn to face him but waited for him to remark. Instead he sat up and glanced at the clock, "I'm gonna leave now." He rolled over to the other side.

"Wait, what, why?" escaped from my lips. His head snapped my direction as I slapped on a look of carelessness. Of course I didn't want him to leave yet, how cold-hearted did he think I was? _Then again, if it were all up to me, he'd never leave._

I caught a hint of his rising eyebrow but he continued, "Because we have school tomorrow or in five hours to be specific."

"Oh. Right. Duh." I sighed and anticipated five hours of ceiling-staring.

"Are you still mad at me?" He was no longer facing me.

I frowned, "Why do you keep asking me that?" The truth was I had completely forgotten about that. Why was I mad again—Oh. _Ohh! _Oh, I so hate him. _And her._

"Because if you're not mad anymore, then maybe I can consider forgetting the stupid things you do at times," he said casually.

I gaped at him, "_Me?!_ "

He turned my way so fast I felt like shrinking under my bed. "Yes, you. You act on fear. And in the end it all hits rock bottom."

What was that supposed to mean? "Oh, so you're the smart one now? What do you act on, huh?" I glared at him as I sat on my knees and gripped the blanket. Ready-to-attack mode.

"What I care about," he spit back in my face.

"And what's that?" my voice came out softer, probably because I was actually curious.

He seemed to have a ready answer but then changed his mind. For the first time during our whole spat, we locked eyes. "I don't know," his voice had also softened.

I wanted to do so many things at once but I controlled myself to ask one question, "Why'd you kiss her?" I didn't ask it like I was mad, but like I just wanted to know, which I did.

He didn't budge. He had expected that from me. My eyes widened in anticipation as my mouth dried but I feared that doing anything would kill the moment. Instead I leaned in before he had anytime to answer, quickly closed the gap between us. We'd miss each other, didn't take a genius to figure it out. We kissed madly yet affectionately. My body relaxed under his yearning touch, all worries escaped my—

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," his voice awakened me.

I blinked a couple times and I licked my absurdly dry lips. I wanted to weep like there existed no tomorrow. He was right, I acted on fear. This time I hadn't acted at all. I sat there and imagined what I wanted to do, what I should do, but what I was to freakin' chicken to do. I opened my mouth to speak but I knew words would only come out as sobs. His face was already blurring out. I heard him sigh. _Don't just sigh, hold me idiot. Hold me and never let go. _I felt his lips lightly against my cheek, "Later Lils…" I closed my teary eyes and tried to hold on to that as long as possible. Who cares if it was probably my imagination again--the wind smacked my balcony door shut behind him—or not.

--

I may have cried then, yelled even. I don't remember. Whatever. It's been a week now, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't even remember how this week's been. I just know Oliver and I don't even bother attempt to make conversation. He was right, and this was officially rock bottom. Again—whatever. I'm not saying I didn't care about Oliver anymore, but I had run out of ideas. I think we both had.

I sat at my desk, freezing. I glanced at the clock—1:55 am. I had to do this. I didn't write diaries often. I've tried multiple times, but each time I got bored and I forgot about it for months. This wasn't a diary though, I was renting. I had just woken up from one of those dreams about Oliver. About us or at least, what we used to be. I stared at the blank paper for a second. As if it had now come to me I wrote, top center, '10 Reasons I Can't Date Oliver'. Simple as that, but it needed to be done. I blew in my hands and then wrote. When I was done I turned off the light and went to bed. Some of the reasons were dumb, some exaggerated, some true, and some just me brainstorming. But finishing that list meant I was done…with everything, and it was now official. I hoped.

_**10 Reasons I Can't Date Oliver**_

_1. He's my BFF. It's all so cliché…we're no love story_

_2. Miley can't handle it. Or at least she couldn't at first. She still can't, she's just hiding it now. Yes, that's what's going on…_

_3. Miley's also my BFF so I shouldn't hurt her by dating our other BFF. That's just mean…_

_4. He loves me…and I obviously don't, or can't or something :(_

_5. Might ruin our friendship. Scratch that-- Is ruining our friendship. This is a problem because of stated reason #1_

_6. Tried to go too far…k that's a lie and my PJs are to blame but he's such a good kisser he could try and I wouldn't be able to resist enough to stop him…_

_7. He's going out w/ his good for nothing, bleached-head, lab partner and "tutor" …k that's another lie…for now_

_8. I am a compulsive liar (but not lying about these 10 reasons) and I act on fear. What kind of gf is like that?_

_9. I keep dreaming about an "us" that doesn't exist, and it's killing me…mental suicide=bad…_

_10. It's the only way I can't be stupid and break up with him again, and then spend another bunches of months wanting to get back with him and then freeze to death writing a bunch of crap to convince myself we're meant to be apart :( x 1000000_

--

I had been awake for a while when my mom barged in, "What are you still doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I played with the knots in my hair.

"It looks like you're being late for school!"

"I can't be late on a Saturday mother," I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad it's Friday. Get out of there Ms. Sassy Mouth," she nudged my shoulder.

"I'm already awake. What time is it?"

"8:05am."

I groaned, "That's beautiful. I just love being 5 minutes late before even waking up. My lucky day."

"It's okay, you're allowed to be unlucky on Friday the 13th," she helped me up, "Hurry and get ready. I'd wait for you but I can't be late."

"You're working today?" I frowned.

"Yes."

"So I'm going to have to—"

"—skate to school. Yes, I know. Call the gods it's horrid. But I gotta go." She kissed my forehead and dashed out.

I glared at the door for the longest time. I even considered going back to bed and calling it a sick day, but I felt too lazy to. I was already up; I might as well go to the place of torture.

I've never gotten ready so quickly in my life. It was 8:15 and I was ready to go. Then again, I looked like crap, but I didn't plan on having anyone looking at me anyways. I glimpsed at the paper I had scribbled on in the middle of last night, sighed, and left.

I skated away, and listened to the sound of concrete against my wheels. I even closed my eyes for a bit. I knew this sidewalk too well, every crack and bump. "Lilly?" But I didn't remember it being able to speak.

I opened my eyes and immediately found the caller. I abruptly stopped, he looked like a dream. I had almost forgotten what my name sounded like coming from him. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I felt like I spoke in slow motion.

"I'm running kind of late. And so are you."

"Yeah, I noticed." I didn't mean to be cold, but the environmental coldness had somehow made its way to my heart.

We fell silent for a while, only the roar of his engine spoke. "Come on, get in," he finally said.

"You know, most people would ask me if I wanted to."

He nodded, "Yeah, most would. Now, get in."

He smiled, and it was summer again inside Lilly. I couldn't help but grin as I got in. Friday the 13th, shmirteenth. I couldn't have felt luckier as I hugged my skateboard in the passenger seat I missed so much. I felt immediately attracted to the radio; I wondered if he would let that go because of the terms we were on. I reached for it. He flicked my hand, "In your dreams."

I giggled, "The sweetest." _Did I just say that out loud?_

He shook his head and laughed. "I missed you," he spoke sincerely.

I lightly pinched myself to ensure this wasn't one of my reoccurring dreams. "Oliver," _wow I haven't said that in a long time!_ "You see me everyday."

"Yeah but…you—I—we haven't laughed like this in what seems like forever."

He rolled into the parking lot. I smiled, "I guess. Now we'll have plenty to laugh about as we both walk in 20 minutes late."

And just like that Oliver and I had regained our friendship, this time for good. Everything I had tried before rendered useless. Sometimes we just need to let things be.

* * *

**Something's wrong with me. See, I wrote an outline to this story and these last two chapters were not part of it. I keep making stuff up on the go . But that's because I'm chickening out from writing this 'special chapter'. See how Lils and I are alike? Ahah. Anywho, review what you think of this…random chapter. xoxCamy**


	19. What Game are we Playing

**Note: I apologize for the looooong wait but at least I've finally gotten my college applications in…and then my internet crashed. Technology loves me—not. . PS. Did you guys **_**see**_** the new episode??? I don't think I've ever spazzed so much!! Loliver makes for a super happy Camy :P Sigh. Enjoy. **

* * *

I stared at the dark clouds on the other side of the unwashed window until a moving hand inches away from my face brought me out of the fluffiness. "You know what I wonder…" I said as I slowly landed back to earth. Once returned, I sent my eyes to meet up with Oliver's. "Where the heck is Rodney? I mean he struts around for a bit, speaks his nerdy mind, and then disappears?"

He raised his eyebrows as if he expected something more intellectual, as if he'd forgotten he was speaking to me—center of non-intellectual thoughts. He stood up straighter and glanced once right then left. I watched him intently, slightly mesmerized by his own set of strangeness. He shrugged and refocused on me, "I have no idea."

I only smiled at first but when he grinned proudly, I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I could have told you that myself," I rolled my eyes at him with a smile on as I had done countless times before.

"Can you believe it's already mid-march?" He said thoughtfully, leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah, so much is happening like getting our college acceptance letters!" I smiled but his expression opposed mine, but I didn't get time to figure out why.

A too-ecstatic-for-my-mood "Hey guys" burst my once-content bubble. He responded and hugged her as I returned to the clouds until blonde curls invaded my view. I frowned at those curls without attempting to make eye contact with the possessor. "Hi Lilly," I wasn't looking at her, yet I knew she was grinning brightly.

"Hello there Katie," I read monotonously off an invisible cue card.

Silence surrounded us and while they feared it, I embraced it. Silence meant _she_ wasn't speaking—"Here's a random thought! I think we should get to know each other better!"—because she said things like that.

I let my doubting eyebrow go as high as it felt and then side glared at Oliver who looked away to accentuate his un-involvement in this so-called random thought.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, "Okay."

Startled. There's no other way to describe her reaction, really. I think she'd have been less surprised if I had slapped her—I probably should have to test it.

"Alright, okay! Umm…gosh where to start?" She frowned at Oliver and as they both racked their brains, ridiculously excited, I bored myself to inattentiveness.

"Oh, well, uh you two do have something in common," Oliver started carefully. _I sear that if you say we've both kissed you, Oken, you'll regret—_"You both go by a short name." _Good boy; way to save yourself._ "Katie's full name is Katalina and Lilly's full name is Lillian."

I locked my jaw and glared at him until I sensed his panic.

Katie did her overly-amazed gasping thing; "Aw, how pretty! I'd love it if my name were Lillian."

"Yeah, well I'd die if my name was Katalina." She looked like she had just swallowed poison. And Oliver wanted to look like he couldn't believe I had actually said that, but then again, we both knew it was believable. I felt obliged to save the dying thing; "Kidding! Hasn't Oliver told you I'm a huge kidder? There, you've learned something else about me."

She slowly nodded but she didn't look the least bit reassured. I bet she'd never drink anything I would offer without testing for poison it twice. I rolled my eyes and the bell saved us from this nightmare.

"I'm, uh, gonna leave…now," she said hesitantly. I shrugged.

Oliver shook his head at me and although he was trying to appear mad, I easily caught how amusing he had found that whole exchange and that satisfied me enough. "I'll walk with you, Kay. Later to you."

I rolled my eyes, _Ooh, now I'm only 'you' while she's been upgraded to 'Kay', how cold._ As soon as they disappeared among the other students, Miley raced through the hallway and finally, collapsed in front of her locker. "Rough morning?"

She nodded with her forehead against her locker. "Bleh, yeah, whatever." She sighed and turned around. "How was yours?"

"You missed it, Katie and I tried to learn more about each other;" I didn't hide my disgust.

She made her classic no nonsense face which reminded me why I adored talking to her. "And, _why_?"

"Apparently it was a 'random thought' but I blame Oliver. Trying to make me friends with his new little…yeah." I had thought of many ways to finish that sentence but none suited me at the moment.

"So how'd that work out for ya?" She asked as we started walking to class. I simply laughed. "Thought so," she nodded.

"I don't know why he doesn't truly tell me they're dating and let me move on with my life," I said.

She sighed as she stood in front of her class. "Lils, first of all, nobody's stopping you from moving on but you. And second, maybe he isn't lying and they actually aren't dating."

I nodded pretending to take that in and then walked on to my own class. Whether I cared or not about what Oliver and Katie were up to, Oliver found a way to make it bother me. Cannot _stand_ that kid.

---

"Yea-hello?" I answered my cell already knowing who it was.

"Hey Lils, wanna hang at Starbucks?"

"With?" I asked for the sake of hating surprises after a long school day, especially the ones of the bleached, curly hair type.

"You know, the four of us," he made this sound so simple it only irritated me.

"Last I remember we were three," I stated bluntly. He didn't answer for so long it felt necessary to revive him. "Oliver, did you not hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, so was that a yes?" I could sense his distraction.

"Uh, _no_—"

"Alrighty then, come on over to my car." And with that, hung up.

I wanted to chuck my phone out the window and have it miraculously hit him.

Miley captured my frustration, "What did Oliver do now?"

I didn't really feel like going on about it because I was unsure how to put into words exactly what he did. "You up for Starbucks? With Oliver. And what's-her-perky-face."

"Something tells me I don't have a choice."

I smiled faintly, "That's because you don't."

When we got out, I found Oliver's car, and he and Katie conversing on the outside. I tried to catch their face expressions but that rendered too much work and I gave up. Once we got there and said our useless hellos, Oliver got in and then Katie and I stood staring at the passenger door.

"Are you guys gonna get in or are what?" He asked, completely oblivious of the dilemma taking place.

I tried not to make eye contact with Katie but I knew she was feeling the same way. I swore we would have both completely given up on Starbucks altogether if Miley hadn't pushed through us and said in the dreaded passenger seat.

I think a conversation was going on up front between Oliver and Miley as he drove, but I was too busy "communicating" with Katie.

"I really don't see what the big deal about Starbucks is; it's purely a bunch of a sugar," she stated.

I turned towards her, "Well, nobody said you had to come."

"When did I say I was complaining?"

Her sweetness was starting to fade as well as mine; "The moment you opened your mouth."

"_Woooow_," she said so extremely sarcastic, widening her desperately eyelined eyes, that I was ready to jump out of my seatbelt to strangle her with it.

I settled to sending her the coldest daggers I could whip up.

"Lillian, why do you hate me?" Was she being entirely serious right now?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Well, Miss Katalina, I don't hate you. I hate being lied to." And I took this chance to glare at the driver from his rear view mirror but as bad as that got make him feel I didn't want to keep him distracted from the road—I still got a slight shiver whenever I saw Oliver driving. "Keep your eyes on the road up there."

"Only if you guys would keep from creating World War III: Revenge of the Full-Named Blondes back there," he retorted and Miley basically turned red from trying not to laugh.

"Why are you only looking at me? Clearly because she's—" He snapped his head back. I groaned, "Just keep your eyes on the road please."

"You don't need to keep saying that, Oliver is a fine driver," Katie spoke.

Now she was being idiotic and need to go back to her nice girl voice instantly. "Katie just _shut up_!"

Her eyes widened again but she glanced at the mirror precisely as Oliver did and his expression was enough to shut her face. I couldn't help but smile.

--

After that squabble, coffee sounded delightful. Miley and I still waited for our drinks as Oliver and Katie claimed seats.

"That ride went…" Miley started.

"Dreadfully?"

"That's one of many words I planned to use. And I always thought Katie was super sweet. That was totally like…_rawr_."

I couldn't hide my distraction as my eyes followed their every move. I sighed, "I don't think you're the only deceived one, but at least you're catching on."

She followed my observation, "Lils—"

"What? Don't 'Lils' me. Look at them! She smiles, he smiles. It's all a gigantic and sickening lie," I narrowed my eyes and hungrily snatched my readied Caramel Frappuccino off the counter.

"Um, hello, he _glows_ when you smile. And vice versa, for the record." She picked up her Vanilla Bean Frappuccino.

I shook my head as the iced coffee I had just sipped swished about in my mouth. "What are you talking about? There's no me in this equation. Are you trying to say that I'm jealous or something?" She nodded certainly. "Uh, okay, no! I am not jealous, all right. I, as his best friend, only worry about this mess of a hidden relationship he's been dragged into, that's all. I honestly don't care what comes out of it. It's no longer any of my—"

"Oh my gosh, put a sock in it would ya!" She dragged me over to them as she laughed.

"So…" Katie started aimlessly as she drank her Iced Tea. I turned my full attention to her solely to make sure she didn't attempt to say anything sly without my noticing. She's the one who wanted to play the game with champion—although I was still not quite sure what game we were playing. "Are you guys excited for the dance coming up?"

The dance. I had almost forgotten about it. I unfortunately locked eyes with Oliver—okay, now I hadn't forgotten about it at all. We were going to make it our dance, our greatest memory for some reason. I broke our eye contact and recomposed myself. "You mean the End of the Year Dance? The one centuries away."

"Actually it's only in a month and a half," Miley said. I blinked, where had the time gone?

"Yup, May 17th, haven't you seen the flyers around since, like, the beginning of the school year? I know, because being on the dance committee, I put them there." Katie spoke but I only heard her first three words when I unwillingly let out a sharp yet silent gasp.

May 17th…October 17th…_**(Flashback)**_

_I faced him, slid my hand in his, and before he had realized that half, I kissed him deeply…_

…"_Okay, I'm duped, what six words?"_

_I giggled. I held out his hand and pulled up each ginger as I spoke, "I. Want. To. Be. Your. Girlfriend."_

…

_I felt his hand getting clammy, so I squeezed it. "I love you," he blurted out._

…"_Never felt surer."_

Those words resonated in my head as if we had spoken them mere hours ago. We wanted the dance to be special because it would be our half-year anniversary. Would be.

"…_1…"_

"_Oliver we can't be together anymore, I'm sorry," a whisper quickly escaped my lips so only he could hear._

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

…_I saw the new definition of heartbroken—Oliver's look as he lost his girlfriend at the strike of midnight._

I barely noticed but my breathing had become shaky. I looked up at their worried faces, but when Oliver's turned to comprehending and then to that recognizable look of sorrow, I dashed to the bathroom. I didn't cry but shook with remorse until Miley followed me in.

She watched fixedly and then hugged me as she spoke, "Do you get what you really want now?"

I frowned. Too distraught to follow her train of thought, I merely shook my head against her shoulder. She sighed and as glad as I was that she meant well, I knew she couldn't understand—because neither did I.

* * *

**Little bits of flashbacks there, and I put in the actual words of her break up with him :( Review? I promise to try to update mega quickly! xoxCamy.**


	20. Just A Fling

**Note: AHigherOctave—1) Thanks for the awesomely long review!! And 2) "I need you" was my absolute favorite part of the episode too!  
I know I promised an ASAP update, but I have finals this week so I'm kind of out of it. And if any of you are Seddie fans you'd understand why my mind has been boggled ^_^. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever wake up and were unsure what part of your life was a dream? That's precisely how I felt this Saturday morning. Miley and I spoke on the phone for hours last night (since I've learned not to actually go there late) about many things, but mostly about Oliver. He had officially become her favorite subject of conversation, I think. Of course she used the lame excuse of only trying to help me "express my denied feelings" and what not. That's a serious load of bologna if you ask me.

I lay on my back and tried to remember everything that had taken place in this last month or so. I think I fell asleep the night of our _Starbucks_ outing and woke up today—dance day—for only a blur replaced everything in between. Previous years I ecstatically awaited dancing the night away. Tonight, I anticipated it as I would the end of the world—fearfully yet hopeful.

As much as I claimed it on the phone last night, and wanted to believe it as truth, I did not care less about what happened tonight. And Oliver being there? Yeah, I won't lie to myself, that gave me ridiculous jitters. At least for once it did. Tonight might not be the end of the world but it could be for Oliver and me. Or the new beginning. Or something else of that drastic sort. Because I had no inkling of what exactly this drastic event would be, I held mixed feelings. For the most part, I was terrified. Especially since this was our Last. High School. Dance. …Ever.

Tonight all chances were at play—good or not.

--

I had a sudden craving for a strawberry-banana milkshake from Rico's and decided to skate there and have some alone time at the beach before this mania aka dance. When I arrived, the place lacked the usual movement of the high-schoolers which I had expected. What I did not expect was to see Oliver sitting at an empty table gazing at—nothing. Matter of fact, I hadn't expected to see Oliver at all. Milkshakes completely escaped my mind as I stealthily made my way to him. "Fancy seeing you here."

He looked up and said his usual, "Hey Lils." My life would not be the same if he didn't say just that every time he saw me. I searched the beach grounds for Katie or some other reason he may be sitting there; I guess I made my search a tad obvious, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for—" I paused deciding not to already mention Katie. I pulled up a chair, "Are you here by yourself?"

"I won't be if you sit down."

I stopped myself midway from sitting. "Do you not want me here?" I asked sincerely. I don't know what hit me since I never listened to what he wanted anyways.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I was—like—just sit," he smiled. I followed order and sat in the chair beside him.

He resumed to his quiet gazing but I was too antsy to participate. "This is weird," I mumbled to myself after a while.

"How so?" He turned his head my way.

I hadn't realized I had said it that loud, and for a second I considered pretending I hadn't spoken at all. "I mean, it's been a while since we've hung out, you know, just us two. No Miley, no"—I shrugged and glanced at him letting him fill in the blank— "anybody else."

He nodded and looked away. I relaxed and slid down in my chair. My craving for a milkshake returned but I felt too lazy to get up. "Know what else is odd?"

He didn't turn to me this time. I think he feared I would eye lock him with another uncomfortable topic. Pathetic really. "What's that?"

"You're not eating," I said with a slight grin.

He tried to suppress it but I heard him chuckle anyway. "I already did."

"Oh," I nodded.

"Had two hot dogs…" I continued nodding. "And some fries…" I kept nodding but a knowing smile grew on my face. "And a Mountain Dew"—

"I get it, you swallowed up Rico's before I got here," I laughed. He looked at me and laughed too. We laughed. A happy, non-fake, together laugh. A missed laugh.

While I lamely contemplated our laughter, he asked me something which I completely missed. "Come again?"

He cleared his throat and adopted what he believes to be a British accent. "Earth to Lilly, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the dance?"

I knew that's not what he had asked the first time yet as hard as I tried to decipher the mumbles I heard, I couldn't figure them out. Just for that I wasn't going to answer his question. "Aren't you?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I'm a guy."

Smooth. "Point made. Well, I don't have much planned for this dance so it's not going to take long." When he started examining a piece of gum on the other side of the table as if it was a masterpiece, I realized we were entering dangerous territory. The silence following probed me right. "Um, what about you?"

"We already went though that," he answered barely moving.

"Right…What I meant was what about, you know"—he looked at me and although I knew that by this point we were both thinking the same thing I still didn't want to say it. (I wonder how often in our lifetime we've done this.) –"as in, who are you going with?" I tried to ask casually.

He sat up, "No one."

I rolled my eyes. "_Wow_. Really?" I said sarcastically but he didn't catch it.

"What? You're not going with anyone either. At least, not that I know of." The way he added tat last bit was interesting but one matter at a time.

"Yeah, but that's because I don't have anyone to go with. You're not going with your girlfriend because you don't want to prove me right," I stated for the first time using the term 'girlfriend' to describe her. This whole situation irritated me so much I was getting tired of eating around the bush.

He leaned closer to me and spoke with emphasis, "I'm not going with my "girlfriend" because I don't have one."

For about half a second I contemplated if he was trying to pull a guilt trip on me. Instead I decided to be purposely irritating. If he was going to lie to me I wasn't simply going to go along with it. "Oh, so you admit you're dating, you're just not going with her? Darn."

He threw his hands up in exasperation, "Did you not hear all of what I just said or has jealousy made you part deaf?"

I couldn't help but gasp at that one. "Woah, slow down your ego there Romeo; I am not jealous of anyone. I simply don't understand why you keep lying about the obvious," I said truthfully.

"And I don't see why you keep not believing me." He pushed back his chair and stood up to leave.

I groaned and crossed my arms. We were both too easily irritated with each other these last few months and considered we already lived to annoy each other, conversations never lasted very long. Before he got too far, I yelled out to no one, "Is it impossible for us to do this?"

He stopped and turned around, "What?"

I stood up too but let him come to me. "For months, we've been acting as if we had no life before our dating and breaking up." I could tell, heck, the world could tell I had caught him off guard. In all these months we had never used the those specific terms. "Think about it. Either we're awkwardly referring to it, or we're fighting about it. As if we had no friendship before that. I mean we couldn't stand each other but we got along better then than now. If we even still are best friends." I stared at him. So much had been jeopardized based on simple, hormone-filled feeling and I wonder if I was really the only one who noticed our already lacking friendship crumble to nothingness.

"I'm still your best friend," he stated quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? Based on what?" I snapped. I knew he was technically still my best friend because, well, if he wanted to change his mind he had seventeen years to do so. But I didn't care about technicalities I wanted actualities. Whatever that meant.

He didn't take time to think it through; "What are you saying?"

I searched my mind further to put my thoughts into simple words for him. "I think…we should think of this dating thing as a, uh, an experimentation;" I used my hands for expression. I wasn't sure where I was going but I liked it so far.

He raised his eyebrows, "Okay, um, _what_?"

"Oliver, only God knows the 20 billion disasters we've surpassed together. This short…fling, it's no challenge to half of them. So why are we treating it like one?"

He stared at me. I was unsure whether he merely thought I had lost it or if he actually absorbed my words. "_Fling_?"

"Yes," I urged him to process a bit faster.

"But—I…" he looked behind me as his voice broke.

"What?" I became slightly impatient.

He focused on me again and I froze with anticipation for his next words. "Nothing. You're right. Small stuff, let's forget about it. Right now, we're starting over."

I grinned, "So is it official, we're good Like completely good? Because I've thought we were a hundred times now but I keep finding myself in the same hole."

He rubbed the back of his next yet he didn't really look nervous so I subconsciously wondered what was getting to him. I started to feel nervous for him. "If that's what you want, sure." He smiled and I gleefully grinned trying to get rid of my sudden anxiety. "Well, I better go; I'll see you at the dance?"

I nodded but sighed as soon as he turned around. Was I finally happy? I felt as if I had missed a major point throughout that conversation and that it was only going to come back to bite me. Since when did the world start revolving around what I wanted these days? These people needed to realize that I didn't know what the heck I wanted.

--

I started to run my hands through my silky straightened hair when I realized all my cider handling throughout the night had left a slightly sticky residue on my fingers. I resorted to letting my hands play with the hem of my light blue halter dress as I took yet another sip of apple cider. I winced at the delicious bitterness and smiled back once I noticed Miley giggling at me in her black off-the shoulder mini dress. "What?" I yelled over the blasting music.

"I find it funny you got all dressed up to sit and drink cider all night."

I knew she was being sarcastic but I had nothing to say back so I smiled and shrugged. The moment I had stepped into the decorated gym I knew I didn't really want to be there. Besides the fact that the sound was ear-busting and it reeked of over-cologned sweat, nothing about this dance felt right, entertaining, or any other way I was supposed to feel. So I immediately snaked my way through the bulging crowd and found my seat beside the pitchers of cider. Now only two things even kept me in here—the fact that it was my last dance and the ridiculous amount of shopping Miley and I did to find this dress. As well as hearing and smelling, my eyes caught an instant picture of the room and the people inside. Finding Oliver was like finding myself. Partially because his new light gray hat stood out, but also because of my 17 years of developing a Find-Oliver sixth sense.

I'll admit to having watched the bobbing grey hat for a while. Watched him dance with a couple buddies, Katie, this used-to-be cheerleader, Katie, the DJ when she switched off, and did I mention he may have shared a dance with Katalina Murphy whom he apparently did not come with (!?!). Not that it flustered me in the least bit. It was only the Quietdrive remake of classic Time After Time.

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts and noticed Miley clicking her magenta pumps along with the music. "Why aren't you dancing?" I asked. She shrugged and shook her head at the same time as if undecided on which motion to go with. I frowned, "Don't tell me you're not out there because of me!"

She smiled, "Fine I won't tell you."

"Miles!"—Something, or most probably, someone running into me interrupted my sentence. This was no huge shock for it wasn't the first time someone got shoved out of the pack straight into me.

I picked up the grey hat that had landed in my lap and carefully placed it on my own hair.

"HEY BEAUTIFUL!"

I wiped my ear, "Okay, let's _not_ yell in my ear, shall we?"

"Sorry!" Oliver grinned ever so widely. "You look…terrific tonight! You both do." He squeezed Miley's covered shoulder, then turned back to yell my way, "You having fun?"

"Oh yeah, this cider's keeping me busy."

He started laughing but then frowned; "What?!"

This cracked Miley and me up. "I _said_ the cider's good."

He grinned then turned back to Miley, "Why is she whispering?!"

Miley stood and shouted directly in his ear, "BECAUSE YOU'VE GONE DEAF!"

He glared at her and wiped his as I tugged on his vest to pull the other ear close to me. "You need to dance _away _from the blasting speakers!"

He chuckled, "Come dance with me!"

I shook my head, "I don't think so!"

"Why not? This place is _insane_!" He said as he glanced back.

"Exactly!" I yelled, also observing the thumping dance floor.

He rolled his eyes and put his arms around the both of us. His hands felt cold to my bare skin yet he felt warm at the same time. I didn't know how to explain it and luckily I didn't have to. He leaned closer so he wouldn't have to yell, "Fine, but promise me both you'll dance with me at least once tonight."

"I'll give you that," Miley shrugged.

"Yuh-huh," I said so he'd go away.

"No, _promise_," he insisted.

I found his glowing eyes under his dark, sweaty bangs. "Fine, I promise."

Smiling, he took his hat back and in those same swift moves gently kissed my lips, winked at Miley, and then disappeared among the dancers. It took me a minute to even figure out what had just happened. I wasn't sure if he was aiming for my cheek (which wouldn't decrease the amount of weirdness either) and missed because I accidentally tilted my head (curse my reflexive head tilting!) or if he meant to do that. I had almost forgotten how outrageously satisfying those soft lips were and my insides started their own dance.

I was about to return to my cider-sipping when I noticed Miley's risen eyebrow. I shook my head, "That wasn't a kiss."

"Oh. Okay then." I could hear her sarcastic tone even through the music.

"It was one of those friendly things like the European do, you know like a, uh…"

"—kiss?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No! Like a peck on the lips. With purely, friendly intentions."

"She nodded, clearly unconvinced. "You believe that."

"Music makes him crazy!" I shrugged.

She grinned and shook her straightened hair, "No dear, you make him crazy!" And I couldn't refrain from laughing at that one before returning to sipping and watching.

-----------

**I had fun here and actually searched for what the girls' dresses looked like. Here are the links :) **

****

http:// tbn2 . google . com / images?q=tbn:J8U6pZ3tWzHavM:http:// bp3 . blogger . com / _tntL7SVBIe8 / R_SVdMzRTPI / AAAAAAAAA4g / hgbjVWYPpJo / s400 / lilly . png (Lilly's dress--what are the odd's it's actually called the Lilly style!)

**http:// cn1 . kaboodle. com / hi / img / 2 / 0 / 0 / f3 / c / AAAAAmwxcF0AAAAAAPPK6A . jpg?v=1208532503000 (Miley's dress)**

**http:// media . trendmill . com / static / 655 / lt2 . JPG dress on bottom left--red)  
Review please and thank you? xoxCamy(Katie's**


	21. One Mistake

Ch 20 – One Mistake

Note: I like this one, I've been daydreaming about it since I started this story It's basically a 3-in-1 songfic chapter lol. Enjoy!

Oliver decided to rest and sit with us for a bit and we resorted to making fun of the freshmen.

"Oh my gosh did he really just do that to her?" I gasped.

"Those freshies are naughty!" Miley laughed.

"Okay, I'm getting bored," Oliver said.

"You barely sat down five minutes ago," I responded.

"So? This is our last dance and—"

I took a walk around the world to

_Ease my troubled mind_

The bars of Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down erupted throughout the gym and subsequently between my two best friends.

"Is that…?" Oliver listened as Miley grinned, nodding excitedly.

How to put this in the simplest of terms: Oliver and Miley basically lose it when that song comes on. Anywhere, anytime. It gets insane, but quite hilarious. Miley used to wonder how Oliver and I were ever best friends when we fought so much but I wondered how they became best friends when they had nothing in common—and then that song came out answering my question. Oliver stood and pulled Miley up, "And we are dancing. Now."

"Get up! Come on, let's go!" Miley yelled as she dragged me along.

"What? No! I don't wanna—gah!!" Since I was obviously not getting my way and didn't plan on standing there watching them go crazy, I reached out, and for the first time in my life will say I luckily spotted Katie's red bohemian dress. I smacked her arm with a bit more force than intended.

She shouted at the pain and glared at me. "Follow!" I yelled as I added her to our chain cutting through the crowd. Once the spazzing brunets found a somewhat spacious spot on the dance floor they broke out into spontaneous dance—how Miley did this with her mini tight dress, I did not ask.

"So _why_ did you slap me?" Katie asked raising her voice over the music.

I rolled my eyes, "It's a…peace offering." I realized that her gold gladiator heels made me have to look up to her like I would to Miley without heels. That's one way to make me like her more. Not.

She grinned, "Really?"

"No, just dance!" For some reason she laughed so I just went along with it.

I watched the world float to the

_Dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something_

_To do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end_

As we all jumped or danced or whatever other crazy movements we could muster, I felt like I had one of those out of body experiences. Although I was dancing with Oliver, Miley, and Katie, at the same time I was also just watching them and listening to the music. Because Miley had promised to have a _dance_ with Oliver they actually tried to make it appear as two people dancing with each other for about half of the first verse but then gave up and resumed to shaking their darkly shaded hair around. Katie and I did the same letting our blond manes go. I guess it was a song that brought opposites together…and made them shake their heads until hurt.

You called me strong, you called me weak

_But your secrets I will keep _

_You took for granted all the times I_

_Never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if_

_Not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back solid ground_

Surprisingly, after hearing this song 20 billion times I only closely listened to the words during this dance. In only so many words it described our entire friendship. We kept Miley's Hannah secret, Oliver almost died on us, and I…well I just tried to go through with all of it without losing my mind. I ignored how profoundly I wanted to crush them both with a hug and instead laughed at Katie continuously getting whacked with Miley's straightened hair.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my_

_Superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Before I knew it my eyes were glued to Oliver's. I would have actually never noticed if he hadn't spoken up, "What?"

"It's so hard to believe we're graduating!" I yelled back.

"Why must mention things like that?" Miley scowled.

I shrugged, "This song is more powerful than I thought!"

"Powerfully _awesome_," Oliver laughed and then I could resist no longer and threw my arms around them.

I completely forgot of Katie's existence until I felt her weight on me. "Way to ruin it Kate." I didn't say it too harshly though.

I separated from the whole tangle before I could feel—that one feeling—when Oliver decided that we were playing who could hug whom the tightest. (Which we weren't.) And that feeling when he always won. I glanced at him one last time and noticed he had mischievous smile which let me know he did it on purpose. He was trying to get to me. Shame on him. I pretended to glare at him and shook my head but this only widened his smile. I couldn't find the will to wipe it off his face—if he wanted to play games let him play but it was at his own loss. I hope.

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end_

--

"What are you doing?!" I tried to yank my hand out f Oliver's.

"Will you stop?" He said without turning back.

"No! Will _you_ stop?" This comment went unheard. "Oliver!"

He finally halted at about the center of the floor. "What?"

"You want to not drag me through a bunch of people. Especially when I'm wearing flippin' heels!"

"You promised to dance with me." I could tell from his voice and face expression that he was serious.

"Your point?" But then again, there's only so seriously I can take Oliver.

"You still haven't."

"Your point?"

"The dance is almost over."

"Your point?"

"Lillian Rose Truscott!"

"Oliver Oscar Oken! I'm glad we've met, now can I go back to my seat?" If irritating him were a sport I'd be in the Guinness World Book of Records.

"I may hate you right now." Though when he said it he gently fixed my bangs which was kind of oxymoronic.

I shrugged, "Well then it's settled, you no longer want to dance with me."

"Oh my goodness you have got to be the most stubborn person I know."

"Compliments won't get you anywhere, mister," I winked.

He stepped closer somehow, and because of my heels we stood eyes to eyes, nose to nose, lips to…yeah, you get me drift. Point is our faces were unsafely close as he spoke fiercely. "Listen well: I am going to dance with you now. You are going to dance with me now. We are freakin' going to dance now."

I covered my outburst of giggles with my hand. I'll say it once and never repeat it again: His perseverance was quite on the attractive side. Don't dare ask me to repeat that.

I recomposed myself. "The song's half over," I crossed my arms.

"Then we'll dance to the next song," he took the same stance.

"Can I go sit till it ends then?"

"No, because that's what you said last time and look at that, we still haven't danced. No, you are standing right here and waiting until this song ends." So we stood there glaring at each other until Britney Spears stopped repeating womanizer like it was the word of the century.

--

_You are young and so am I_

_And this is wrong, but who am I to judge_

A song I could recognize through a coma. He held out his hand. "You have got to be kidding me," I turned around ready to stomp off.

Most people grab arm or hand when they want to stop you. Oliver suddenly decided that wasn't enough and extended his arm around my waist. "What's wrong—no, where the heck do you think you're going?" I guess he couldn't decided between concerned and annoyed.

I shook my head without turning around, "We are not dancing to this song."

_You fell like heaven when we touch_

He didn't let go. No matter how badly my insides begged, he did not let go. "Why not?"

I hated when he acted ignorant. Right now he spoke too softly for my own liking. I turned around making his slide to my back. _Slide_. Meaning still there! "Do you really want me to answer that?" I narrowed my eyes. I stepped away but he followed, tightening his grip. "Oliver, seriously we'll just wait for the next—"

He shushed me. Shushed! "Wait for it."

"What?"

He held his finger up and took it down just when I lost enough patience to consider biting it off. And then he opened his mouth but what came out, I won't lie, I did not expect. At all. "_We're one mistake from being together_"—I raised my eyebrows, no way he was caroling me—"_But let's not ask why it's not right, You_"—he pointed to me and I only raised my eyebrows higher—"_won't be seventeen forever, And we_"—pointed to both of us, I wanted to hide—"_can get away with this tonight._" With his last words he picked up my hand and pulled me to him.

I blinked wondering if I imagined that whole ceremony. The last I had heard Oliver sing (like, beautifully) was in…1st grade? For some talent show? "That…was lamer than lame on top of Lame Mountain."

Yet he grinned. And I thanked the darkness for covering my blushing face.

_You are young and I am scared_

_You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care_

_And I can feel your heartbeat_

_You know exactly where to take me_

It's as if with each word in the song I physically got closer to him and mentally drifted away. Further in the past. To the last time we danced to this song to be specific. A part of me didn't ant to think of it. Just this morning we decided to let go of it all but right now it was nearly impossible. I let him lead me through the same moves he had on that rooftop and I let myself enjoy it just as much as I had then.

_Will you remember me?_

_You ask me as I leave_

_Remember what I said_

"_Oh could I, oh could I forget?_" He quietly sang along.

I fought all impulses to do…well, anything. Some things were too perfect to be ruined—even if not supposed to be happening.

_One mistake from being together_

_Let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

By the end of the song I wondered what was to happen now. I didn't even want to open my eyes as I heard the rest of move around, laughing, switching dance partners, anticipating the next song while we simply stood still thinking of the last one.

I sighed against his shoulder, ""Was that worth all the dragging?"

"Mm-hmm." He sounded far away so I turned my head so I could see him, he glanced down at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I looked way to his neck and spoke it instead. "I don't think so."

He tensed up but not at my words, but at the tiny hairs my breath hit. "Why not?"

I shrugged which made me realize how tightly we still held on to each other yet how incredibly comfortable I was. "I dunno." I did know—I just couldn't put it into words even if he paid me. We stood quietly.

"Alright guys this is the last slow one of the night," the DJ announced, "Seniors, dance it with someone special!"

I didn't bother move. No, not because of the DJ's order, but some positions are too comfy to be broken.

_We were as one babe_

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

David Cook's voice roared into the eardrum that Oliver's shoulder didn't block. I smiled, "I love this song."

"Don't you mean you love that one guy who won American Idol?" he glanced at me.

I kept smiling, "Yes, it's David Cook, but I do love this song too."

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die, no!_

I wondered how long we were going to stand and sway. Last I remember, I promised one dance. But I wasn't complaining, I was entertained. I purposely sighed heavily to watch the back of his hair go flying. Then this thing happened where I actually felt the chills go through his body enough to transfer to me. I would have laughed—if it were anywhere near that funny.

Once he relaxed—yes I could feel this too—he chuckled, "May I ask what you are doing?"

"You may."

He laughed again.

_You'll be always be a part of me_

_I'm a part of you indefinitely_

_Girl don't you know you'll always be my baby_

"What's your biggest fear?"

"That's random," I said as I followed the simple steps we had conjured.

"Just answer."

I didn't want to think. "I don't know, I guess I have too many. You know heights, drowning, hospitals especially if my best friend is almost dying in it, messy backpacks…"

He slightly chuckled. But really slightly, if I weren't so close I would have missed it. "Well, what's your current biggest fear?"

I wondered where he was taking this. "As in right now?"

"That would be the meaning of current," he glanced down to show me his smile as if I had forgotten what it looked like.

Instantly—precisely—mere half-seconds later—whatever other phrase that means immediately, my mind spit out an answer. I stepped back in shock and he looked at me slightly surprised by the sudden movement but waiting to hear my answer. I literally fought the words coming out my mouth from being the ones I thought of. "I guess I'm currently scared…that you'll step on my shoes and, uh, pulverize my toes." Yeah…that's it.

"That's great," he said monotonously.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just wondered what you could come up with," he stated.

I frowned, "Come up with?"

"You suck at lying remember?"

I ordered my mouth not to drop.

_I know that you'll be back girl _

_When your days and nights get a little bit colder_

_Oh _

_I know that, you'll be right back, babe_

_Oh! Baby believe me it's only matter of time_

"I can't believe you called it a fling." He spoke up minutes later.

I propped my chin up on his shoulder, "Huh?"

"You called it a…fling," he still didn't speak directly to me.

I separated a bit. "What?"

"How is it I remember what you say more than you do?"

I frowned, Because…I speak to you more than I speak to myself…?" He faintly rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You," he stated harshly.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty about something I don't even remember?" I raised eyebrow.

"You should remember."

I considered trying to remember as I stared into his dark pupils but then my mind refused to think properly. I felt his finger graze under my chin as he raised it. We were skipping many steps like me tip-toeing so were at equal heights or this being in any way acceptable.

Close. Very close. Too close. But my mind regained power, "Why would you do that?"

The problem with not tip-toeing is that we were already at eye level without my doing anything so now I would have to spend double the energy to step away from him—to not be speaking barely 10 cm away fro his lips. This energy I could not create as my will power weakened by the second.

"Give me one good reason why not," he taunted.

7 cm. "I could give you many."

5 cm. "But not one?"

2 cm. "Not even if I tried." Words escaped my lips before I understood them. I couldn't figure out which one of us kept inching closer.

"What's your biggest fear?" He looked me, not that he hadn't been all along, but _fixedly_ looked at me.

I have a bad habit of spilling the truth when cornered. "Falling for you." 0 cm. Holding on to the trickle of willpower hidden deep inside I parted before I could register his lips on mine but I wasn't sure what to do after that.

And cue dramatic part of the song—go figure.

_And we'll linger on (we will linger on……….)_

_Time can't erase a feeling this storng_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_Always be my baby_

**Well! Wasn't that something? There is more to come but not for another 2 weeks because I'm travelling for Christmas wooh! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and awesome New Year—and review :) xoxCamy**

**PS. These are the songs I used if you don't know them (Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, Seventeen Forever by Metro Station, Always Be My Baby by David Cook, I also mentioned Womanizer by Britney Spears but it's not important to the story I just had it stuck in my head).**


	22. Secrets

**Note: Well I'm back, I'm updating and I hope you all had a Super Duper New Year! Enjoy!**

* * *

Usually I would look away at this point. Embarrassed. But I stared him down. I was mad at him and he knew it. "What is possibly wrong with you?!" I yelled at him. At the same time I saw Katie storm out of the gym from the corner of my eye. I glanced at Miley, who she was sitting with, but her face expression seemed clueless.

"I'm sorry Lils, I just—"

"Hold your lame excuses," I shut him off and walked out.

After being blinded by the hallway lights compared to the gym's darkness, I set out for my search for Katie. My first guess was the girl's bathroom--

"What are _you_ doing here?" a voice came from behind the door-- I must say I'm a good guesser.

"Well, this is the girl's bathroom and I am a girl so do the math," I answered. I wondered why I followed her out here in the first place. Then again it was a good excuse to get away from Mr. Can't-hold-his-lips.

"Whatever." She put her head back down on her knees.

I stood there as I remembered that I actually didn't need to go to the bathroom. I made my way to the mirrors and "fixed" my hair. "So…are you not having a good time?"

"Don't you try to make conversation with me."

Well! Something was obviously wrong since Katie was in fact a mostly sweet girl and only snapped at me when I snapped at her. And, yeah, I don't remember snapping! "I'm not, I was just wondering if you were okay, sheesh."

"Well, I'm sure _you're_ having a blast, huh?" She glared up at me.

I ignored the attitude and glare. "Actually, things are kinda going downhill."

She stood up, "Oh _please_, what do you think I am—stupid?" I raised my eyebrows and tried not to reply. "I saw you and Oken kiss, so now everything's merry in Malibu, the golden couple's back together! Woopdeedoo."

"Woah there, did you have too much cider or something? Oliver and I are not back together. And we're most definitely not the…'golden couple'. What the crap are you talking about?"

"Oh, okay so are you telling me you guys didn't kiss?" She shoved her curls away from her face.

I shrugged, "It's not my fault he's going crazy and either way, what's it to ya what Oliver and I do?" I had reason to be furious when I saw them kissing. She, on the other hand, really didn't. At least not from what I knew.

She leaned back on the wall. "You'd think I'd be happy," she sighed. I pretended I knew what she was talking about and nodded. She frowned, "Why are you nodding? You don't know what I'm talking about."

I stopped. "Good. I thought I was supposed to. So, um, what _are_ you going on about?"

She glared at me again, and I wondered how I even got myself in this situation. I started thinking of sly ways to get out. "Nothing. Doesn't matter anyways—wait a second; did you just say you guys aren't back together?"

I shook my head, "Nope, that's a negative. We've put that whole business completely behind us. I just have to straighten things out with him—again." I spoke more to myself than her.

She giggled except it wasn't her happy-go-sappy laugh. It was actually kind of creepy; "Yeah. Right. In that case, you'll be straightening things out with him your whole lives. Or at least until graduation…"

I was once more left confused. "Huh?"

She narrowed her eyes in thought. I considered her being momentarily insane until she looked back at me. "I can't tell you. It's not like it's a secret or anything, but it'd just be best for you to hear from him." I nodded again as if I cared. "So you guys really aren't back together?" Her voice rose and I tried to discern whether she was happy or surprised.

I went to lean on something and hit the sink making me realize we were having this conversation in the bathroom. "Um, yeah, we're not. Why do you keep asking that?"

She ran her hand through her hair, "I unno." She sighed, "Have you ever noticed how confusing of a guy Oliver is?"

I reluctantly burst out laughing. "Um, _hello_, I only"—I recomposed myself when I saw that she was serious—"Yes, yes I have." She nodded and looked down. "Katie, do you happen to maybe, oh I don't know, be crushing on Oliver?" I don't know why I asked this because I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

She raised her eyebrow, "What happened to you thinking I was his new girlfriend?"

Who the heck gave her the Snappy-pill? Letting go of my shock, I shrugged, "I kind of gave up on that one when he kissed me—twice."

Her eyes widened. "Wow, isn't he on a roll tonight." She remembered I asked a question; "And no I am not crushing on him. Just slightly amazed by him at the moment." And then she went off track again, "And you're still not dating—wow, you are stubborn!"

I frowned, "Excuse me's?"

"I didn't believe him when he told me you'd be stubborn," she stated nonchalantly.

It was my turn for my eyes to widen, "And I repeat, excuse me's?"

She refocused. "Oh yeah, I'm not supposed to tell you any of that either. You should go talk to him Lilly, before you no longer can."

I stood not knowing what more to say.

She straightened out her red dress and her gleeful self suddenly resurfaced. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go out there! Oh, and thanks for following me. That was actually pretty sweet of you, Ollie's right after all."

I swear my eye twitched. I couldn't come up with any more words and didn't want to ask any other questions so I just walked out and left her insane self in the bathroom. The first person to come to me once I was back in the gym was Miley.

"Did you see Katie while you were out there? She suddenly jetted out of here and told me not to follow. She seemed upset."

I nodded still slightly fazed by my previous conversation, "She's alright. Well, for the most part. What the heck has she been drinking?"

Miley laughed until she saw I wasn't joining. Oliver spoke from behind me making me skip a few heartbeats, "What's going on?"

I quickly turned around purposely whacking him with my hair. "You," I stated coldly.

"Oh dear," Miley quivered.

"_What_ do you think you are doing?" I stabbed him repeatedly in the chest.

"I tried to apologize but you ran out on me," he retorted.

"She was going after Katie," Miley pointed out.

"What's wrong with Katie?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, my gosh!" I tried to put the conversation back on track. "Oliver, I don't know what more to say to you. I thought you agreed with me this morning?"

"Maybe I got carried away okay. And besides, why is it always my fault? Get over yourself!" He shouted.

"Me?! How can I if you don't first?!" Isn't it lovely how you regret words only the moment you speak them? He's mouth dropped and mine shut. "That wasn't supposed to come out like that," I mumbled.

He stared at me; "Hm, yeah, too bad it did."

"Oliver…"

His voice lowered, "No Lils just forget about it. Please, just, don't even—"

I sat down but stood up just as I hit the chair, "Oliver hold up!" I took a few steps toward him. I wanted to say something to him, anything, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "You asked me and I told you so what's your current biggest fear?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You actually wanna know?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Losing my best friend. I'm really sorry."

And he disappeared on the dance floor as I yelled to him, "Sorry about what?" I thought him answering that question would answer a lot of other questions but it only formed more questions. Without a word I sat back down in my seat by Miley.

"Do I even want to ask what the current disaster is between you two?"

I stared at her and unable to muster any words I shook my head. I let my head drop beside my cider where I should have stayed for none of this to happen.

* * *

**Myeah. This chapter's supposed to give you hints…whether or not you capture them lol. Review? xoxCamy**


	23. Ominous Phrases

**Note: Have I ever told you readers how much you rock? You were supposed to be left confused, and you in fact, all were. It's quite lovely when I get what I want ;) Now tashLOVE your comment had me in hysterics! I guess that's what I deserve for the confusion LOL. Although, some of you are good guessers… **

**Enjoy, you lovely bunch of readers, enjoy! **

**[As for not updating for a century and a half…I was in the hospital for pneumonia :( but I'm slightly better and updating!] **

**

* * *

**

"Okay mom, I swear if I smile any more my face is going to get plastered this way," I said as I stretched my mouth and Miley and Oliver did the same.

"Come on guys, this is a special day. Twelve years of hard work and now—aw, my kiddies have grown up," my mom ran to the three of us and for the fifth hundred time in the last hour and half of picture taking, hugged us mercilessly.

"We can't graduate if we're dead," I choked. She smiled and patted my cap. As she found the Oken's and Mr. Stewart, I turned to Miley. "As exciting as this all is, I kind of wanna get it over with. Like, now," I said crossing my arms.

She rested her arm on my shoulder. "I know right? But something tells me I'm going to be bawling any minute now, so I don't think 'over with' are the words I'd like to use."

Just because of how things work and have always worked, I looked at Oliver expectantly for a comment, but silence was my only response. He was staring at…grass? It was a few minutes until our graduation and he was mesmerized by grass. _Oh, Oliver why do you never fail me in your bizarreness?_ I poked Miley and directed her gaze toward him. She smiled and at my nod we both shouted, "OLIVER, SNAP OUT OF IT."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. No need to yell," his eyes slowly drifted towards us. "This is all so…weird. Too many things happening at once. I'm starting to feel old.."

"Maybe you'll start acting like it soon," Miley joked as I nodded at his comment. I stared at him but because I haven't been able to actually look him in the eyes for, well, since the dance, I stared at the hair sticking out from under his cap. Unconsciously, I let my eyes shift over to his but when he returned my gaze, my eyes shot down—all just in time for Katie to run into us.

"Can I have a few pics with you guys?" She grinned.

"You're kidding."

"Super-grinny blondie say what?"

Plus long moan from Oliver.

"Aw come on guys, it's not like I can ever bother you again after today." And then there was this quick glance between her and Oliver which I have a feeling only I caught, but wasn't supposed to catch. Her smile dropped and his eyebrows rose for about half a second but unfortunately—or fortunately, I'm not quite sure—I had no idea what it was supposed to mean, but then it was over just as quick as it started.

I narrowed my eyes but let it move on. "You have five seconds to snap your camera if you want to get a smiling picture of me. Actually, if you want me in it at all," I stated.

Katie rolled her eyes and Oliver stepped sideways until he and Miley literally squished me. "Who lied to you and said you could leave?" He looked down at me with his selling mischievous smile and I lightly shoved him away.

"Well it's not like you won't be seeing me for the next four years anyways," I reminded him of our college plans together. Although we hadn't spoken of it lately, it'd been a set plan for centuries we'd go to the University of Santa Barbara together. Plans which Miley came on board for also. We were all studying different majors, but at least I had the reassurance that I would have my best friends with me for at least the next f years. Who knew what would happen after that? In elementary, I wouldn't have been able to predict I'd date and break up with Oliver senior year… I wish I could have, a warning would have helped.

I wanted to say that I didn't feel this dread at the fact that our last high school year together had to end on such a sorrowful note. Then again, I'm not quite sure what part of it all I would change. Either way, things couldn't get worse between us now, right?

Wait, why does that sound like such a typical, ominous question?

--

Speeches spoken, memories remembered, names called, diplomas awarded, and tears silently cried--I slowly walked down the school's main hallway after graduation. I blame my tiny bladder. Sighing, I looked around the place I saw every single morning for the last four years. The place where so many bizarre occurrences had happened, they would almost make high school sound pleasurable. I let myself spin around with my white gown reflecting the slight moonlight and almost crashed into the lockers when I heard voices. Now, I wasn't necessarily afraid of the dark but unknown voices in a lonely, moonlit school hallway weren't exactly appealing. I made my steps as quiet as possible until I reached a corner and the voices were recognizable. Unfortunately.

"So are you saying you still haven't told her?"

"Really it's not as easy as I had planned."

I wanted to pretend I didn't recognize the voices, so I slyly and swiftly glanced around the corner. Yup, Oliver and Katie. I tried to act as if that wasn't a big deal to me as I listened in to the rest of the conversation. The dance had left me deeply confused about what was going on between the two and since Oliver decided to no longer speak to me on any emotional level, this was probably the only way I would find anything out.

"Maybe because it was never part of your plan," Katie said solemnly. I realized she didn't sound Katie-like. Not cracky either like at the dance. She actually sounded normal.

"It was always part of the plan," Oliver refuted.

"No, no, I said _your _plan. You never really thought you'd go through with it, did you?" Her voice seemed to soften.

He slightly chuckled. "And I say again, this is weird. Too many things happening at once." _So that's why he's been saying that all day_, I noted. _Wait, _what_'s_ _why?_

"I know but," she sighed. I'm pretty sure it was her, I know Oliver's sighs. "You need to tell her, Oliver. Waiting only makes it worse. For the both of you." And then he sighed only proving my knowledge of his breathing sounds.

There was some silence allowing me to take the time to think things through a bit. I knew the chance they were talking about me was about 90/100 but I still kept my hopes low. Way low. This didn't sound like happy news. I also wondered when they had gotten in here. Or why this whole thing was so secretive. I felt the sudden urge to cry out loud to them, but contained myself.

"Look, I don't want to think about it right now. This is supposed to be a memorable night and we're in the dark school hallway. If I promise to tell her soon, will you let it go?"

Unconvinced, Katie replied, "You two need to spend as much time together so go right ahead…" I took this as my cue to hide.

Now besides being dark, this hall was spacious and lacking in hiding spots. So I speedily yet noiselessly ran—considering the layers of flowy clothes I wore, I should win a medal—across the hallway and then as relaxed as I could become, walked back down and "ran" into them as they came out of hiding. I must say it was quite a smooth idea and they didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"Lils, why are you never where you're supposed to be?" Oliver said as he walked with me. Katie quietly followed beside him.

We held a weak conversation until we got outside, but I was too busy wondering what it was Katie pressured him to tell me and when he'd finally get the guts to.

Throughout the night, I attempted to drop subtle hints that he should tell me, but either he was being extremely stubborn or blind.

"All these goodbye's are scary, it's as if we're dying," Miley said.

"I know," I spoke over all the surrounding noise, "People are waiting until we leave to _tell us things_." I emphasized my last words towards Oliver.

He slightly glanced at me, "That's so lame. You and I have been here since Pre-K, if they really wanted to say something they should have been able to by now."

I turned to him and spoke with even more emphasis, "Well maybe they had this _plan_ to _reveal_ something today only…you know?" He raised his eyebrows stupidly; I resisted smacking his forehead.

So I gave up and hoped it wasn't much of a big deal anyways.

Again with the ominous phrases.

* * *

**So I had two choices: Make this a ridiculously long chapter or a disappointingly short one and thus a two parter. You can obviously tell which option I chose **_**but**_** the next chapter is ready to be updated lightning fast! So…Review =) xoxCamy**


	24. Lilly Truscott Does Not Beg

**Note: Okay, I have to say this: I **_**know**_** rain--end of May--in Malibu is...nearly impossible but please just go with it. I realized this a bit too late. Like ten thousands of words too late. XD Other than that, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The Monday after graduation is not only amazing because it's when you realize you don't have to go back to school all summer, but that you'll _never_ have to go back. Sleeping in was golden—so why was I up at 8am??

I knew it would be pointless to lie on my bed when fully awake so, groaning, I rolled out. Just as I decided what I might wear the doorbell rang. I considered it being a ringing in my head until it rang again. _Who visits us? On Mondays? At 8am? During vacation?_

I skipped downstairs as Impatient Pants rang three more times. I considered letting them drown under the rain for their impatience. And I doubt they would like that for it wasn't even the pretty kind of rain. A massive bucket in the sky had been released to drown our miseries in. _Too bad I'm no longer miserable, hah! _I realized I stood a few minutes too long staring at the mysterious May rain wash off the bugs on the window when the bell rang again, and I considered my mom could have gone out and forgotten her keys—

"Can you _please_ get that Lils?!" She yelled.

I shrugged the previous thought away and opened the door. First, a waft of damp air greeted me, then a surprisingly well dressed and dry Oliver holding a baking pan. These conditions were hilarious enough to make me laugh but he's face somehow told me not to.

"Why, hello early visitor!" I faintly smiled and looked him over with a scrutinizing eye. He wore his favorite dark blue jeans, with his favorite yellow shirt (which I got for him) under a grey hoodie with his matching new favorite yellow sneakers. I believe the hoodie's his third favorite. "What's the occasion?"

I could tell he was taking in my striking--wait for it--purple penguin pajamas. Again, I wanted to giggle but I held it. I felt like my PJs were ruining a special moment. "I, uh, I wanted to bring your brownie pan back. It's been at our house for, uh, you know, a while now." Oh such a special moment; nothing like the return of the dearly missed brownie pan.

"…Right. Uh, thank you?" I took the pan as he stepped inside. "So…," I lingered. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know he couldn't have possibly come all this way in pouring rain to give me a pan. Well actually Oliver would be strange enough to do that, but not at 8am. Not a morning person, remember?

He opened his mouth to say something but my mom walked in. "Why hi Oliver," she smiled but it slowly faded for some reason and then she just walked away.

I chuckled, "Okay that was weird. Then again, that was my mom."

He silently nodded then sighed. "Um, Lilly, um, you know how, um, like, uh—"

"Oh for goodness sakes Oliver, you're killing me. Are you perhaps trying to, pff, I don't know, tell me something?" I tried being patient but that's nearly impossible with this kid.

"Yeah…. I am… kind of." He looked everywhere but at me. And our living room is not that decorated so I'm not sure what he could have possibly feigned interest in.

My own thoughts floated off as he stood there dumbly and I suddenly jumped in excitement and grabbed his shoulders as I remembered something, "Ooh but before you speak—and it kind of seems like you never will—I have awesome news! I just got another scholarship to UCSB! And I made sure to sign up for the co-ed dorms so we could actually be in the same hallway! _So _exciting!" I took in a deep breath to calm down, "You know what? I think that although high school ended on a gloomy note, college will change us. I have yet to detail it out with Miley but we did plan a dorm shopping trip. Again, it's all _so_—"

"Exciting. I get it," he spoke monotonously. Not exactly the reaction I expected from him. I frowned and let my excitement soar away as he sighed yet again and ran his hands through is hair. "Lilly I need to tell you this so I'll just spit it out. Um, besides Santa Barbara, I sent applications to…some other colleges. And, uh, I got accepted to them too. And I'm actually going to be visiting one of them."

I kept nodding but I wasn't sure I was taking any of it in. I waited for the pang. "Where?"

He looked down, "N…YU."

Pang felt. My eyes bulged out, "As in the one in New York?" He nodded. I kept any reaction in and asked, "Uh, when?"

I could practically see him shrink, "Today. In an, uh, hour K-Katie's family and, uh, I….are going. She's going there because she has, uh, family…there." He mumbled the rest because he realized I cared less where Katie had family.

I raised my eyebrows and turned in a quick circle to control my thoughts, "Well that oughta be a fun pre-college adventure. Although, no offense, _why_ are you visiting a college across the country from where we're going?"

Call me dense, stupid, idiot, slow, anything but I truthfully didn't figure it out until he blurted—"Lilly, I accepted. I'm going to NYU…today." Shows you how out of it I was. I wondered why he didn't just slap me in the face. That's right, get all dressed up, show up at my door at 8am, and then slap me in the face. Hard.

I slowly walked to the door and inhaled deeply. "That's…it's a great school. I'm—well, yeah, it's a great school." I spoke to the door as I opened it.

He stared at me and the rain blowing in. "That's all you're going to say?"

I rolled my watery eyes, "I'd rather not say anything."

"So, that's your goodbye?"

I wanted to hug him infinitely but I knew I couldn't handle touching him in any way. I couldn't even bare hearing him, much less look at him. "Apparently. You were a great best friend. I'll…miss you. NYU is a great school. You'll do great…across the country."

He stared at me as if I were crazy. As if _I_ was crazy! Because I'm the one who's suddenly crushing everybody's life dreams by jetting off to the other side of the _country_ with _Katie_ because I—wait, I still didn't know why. "Not that it even matters, but why?"

He twisted his face, "Remember how I told you I'd never want to lose you?" I shook partially from the cold wind and from his words. "Well, even though moving away may seem contradictory, I know staying here isn't going to make anything better for any of us. We can pretend it is, but I'm tired of it Lils. You're killing me."

I squeezed my eyes shut and yelled, "Are you telling me it's _my fault_ you're leaving?!"

He started shaking his head but then just looked down. "Do you want honesty or sympathy?"

I held my hands back from strangling him and then pointed outside. I couldn't muster anymore words and apparently neither could he as he silently walked out. We shared one more glance and then I slammed the door as tears burst behind my eyelids. I fell against the door and slid down as I let my tears and the sound of rain drown me.

I guess I was sobbing a little loudly because my mom ran in as if I was being attacked, "Lilly?! Where's Oliv—Oh, no. Did he leave after all?"

My head shot up and I shouted through painful sobs, "After all? So you _knew_? Did _everyone_ know my best friend was gonna jet across the country because I was the dreadful girl who broke his heart?! Huh? He left, mom! Gone! Just like that! 17 years! Down the drain because I was _stupid_!" I had no idea what I was yelling but my shouts were muffled by my mom's shoulder as she held me in her arms. I sniffed, "I didn't mean to hurt him, mom. I really didn't."

"It's not over yet hun," she ran her hands through my hair.

I shook my head, "No. In an hour he'll be—he was sure of his little plan thing with what's-her-face, I can't do anything now. He hates me. I hate me."

My mom suddenly dropped me and for a second I thought she was going to tell me she hated me too. "Fine. Sit here. Let him leave. Cry yourself to sleep every night for the next four years. You have an hour Lilly. I've seen you create disasters in seconds, and you're telling me you're just going to let your best friend that you _love_—yes, love, don't try to contradict me—go because 'he's sure of his plan with what's-her-face'?"

At first I just stared at her, a little bit afraid, but then I shook my head and took in a deep breath. I shot up onto my feet and then almost hurt myself as I sprinted out the door. I barely felt the rain as I sprinted. I heard my mom call after me about PJs, cold rain, and driving but I barely heard her and ran. I must say, when I got there I was glad he only lived a block away. Running in pouring rain wearing a tank top and PJ pants—not the best activity. Running to stop someone from forever ruining both your lives—priceless.

I forgot about the doorbell and knocked madly. As I waited, I realized I had no idea what I was here to say. Stepping back and forth, I just hoped he was still here.

"Could you wait a bit? Maybe she'll—Lils." His expression reminded me I probably looked kind of beat up and drowned.

He put his hand on my shoulder and tried to lead me inside. I shrugged it off and shook my head. "No, just, please listen. Oliver, I didn't mean what I said. I—I can't—you can't leave."

"…What?"

I looked straight in his eyes and my heart beat to a point where I wouldn't be surprised if it just fell out. "I'm begging you."

I wasn't sure whether he was glaring at me or studying me because I could barely see with my wet hair in my face but I was too cold to move it. He closed the door behind him and then stood under the rain with me. "I thought Lilly Truscott didn't beg?"

I gulped, "Well Lilly Truscott is a stupid girl in denial and should be doing a lot more than begging. You should hate me…and you probably do but… Oliver, I don't know why I didn't say I loved you back, I don't know why I broke up with you, I don't know why I was jealous, and I don't know why I single-handedly ruined our senior year along with our friendship. But I do know that…" Everything froze for a second. I could hear my heartbeat and imagined his too through the musical raindrops around us. I felt my throat swell up. I didn't know what was happening but I let it happen anyways, "I love you." I exhaled as somehow my brain cleared up. Denial really clouded me up and finally things made sense. I loved him. It was as simple as that. But I had to complicate everything. Ruin everything. "I'm so sorry, and I—I hope you could forgive me. And, I, uh, hope you could…stay?"

I knew he sighed but it was mostly muffled by the rain. He shook his wet hair aside, "You don't have to say that."

"You mean you don't want me to," I felt my eyes water again, which was useless considering my whole face was already soaked.

He stared at me which meant he had to squint so rain didn't get in his eyes. "Lilly, have you ever considered that maybe I never stopped loving you? No matter what you did?"

I couldn't help but kind of laugh. My emotions were in a crazy roller coaster. "You're insane, Oken. But I should probably thank you for that." I inhaled and let it out shakily, "I'm just going to have to forever miss you, aren't I?" And out of nowhere I started sobbing again. I wanted to slap myself back to sanity.

Oliver was quick to wipe away my tears, "Lils, you're too slow for your own good. I've been wanting to be back with you this whole time. Not for one second did I like anybody else—whether you believe that or not."

I nodded, "That's great but NYU and Katie and—"

Kissing in the rain was probably the cheesiest move, but it solved so many things—like shutting me up. Right then in his arms, connected to his lips, I was the happiest that I've probably _ever_ been. It's sad when you realize you've spent your lifetime protecting yourself from the one thing (or person) that makes you ridiculously content.

Barely separating he added, "If you were still wondering I'm not going anywhere. Now can we please go inside before you catch pneumonia? Then I'd really hate myself."

I happily buried my face in his neck and let him drag me inside. Our drenched selves stood inside attached to each other for a life time. A content life time may I add.

---

Years later I realized that one might attempt to call me a liar. I said repeatedly I would never date Oliver. At least, that I wouldn't date him _again_. Well, dear cryptic person, I'm not dating him. Call me a liar now, I dare you.

This reminiscing of my high school senior year has been quite fun, an awful rollercoaster, but fun. Know what I still wonder? Whatever the heck happened to Rodney? He's probably somewhere else speaking his mind…bringing unlikely, meant-to-be people together.

Stories like these usually have morals so…don't ever hold hands with someone for their crayons unless you're sure their last name fits you.

With Undeniable Love,

Lilly Rose Oken

**

* * *

**

**I may cry. It's over… So first, thanks to all you reviewers about a BILLION times (especially those of you who were constant and encouraging). Seriously, this story was originally supposed to be TEN chapters long. Your reviews basically sucked all the writing out of me and I'm glad. **

**Now about this ending. I've been looking forward to it since the story's outline (hence the misplaced rain). I don't know what happened but it turned out much different than I intended. I'm not sure if it was for the better or worse. You tell me. **

**Also I was thinking of doing a sort of question/answer chapter and you could ask me anything about the story like "Why does this person do this like that…" or anything of the sort. Ya know one of those 'Questions with the Author' things at the end of books just because there are so many hidden meanings in this story I wasn't sure I was able to convey properly plus I think it'd be fun. So if you guys ask questions, I'll most def do that. Once more, THANK YOU FOR READING. And expect some old one-shots I'll be putting up :) xoxCamy**


	25. Let's Chat With Camy

**Woot.**

**1. What happened to Katie? Does she get run over by a bus in New York? A taxi? Any type of motorized vehicle? (AHigherOctave)  
**Excuse me as I laugh for the next five hours XD

Let's discuss Katie, shall we? I'm a bit mad at myself about her because I didn't intend for her to be so hated; if you think about it she was angelic _and_ helped Oliver through his heartbreak. Yeah, there is the fact I played a bit with their natural teenage hormones when I kept throwing them together into odd situations, but I don't know if that was still a reason to hate her. Now here's where this questionnaire thing gets fun…I tell you secrets. Here are some excerpts from some early versions of the outline (the outline went through at least 20 changes…no joke):

Ch 16- …_Oliver starts dating Katie for good (Lils catches them kissing ) [Lilly gets mad at him because she thinks he liked Katie all along; and he gets mad at her for pushing him towards Katie just so he could get over Lilly]_

Ch 17—…_week of avoiding-ness … They become friends again when both late for class & Lils tries to become friends w/ Katie too. 4 Days later, on V- Day, he asks Katie out. (Lils makes 10 Reasons list) _

Ch 18—…_Oliver becomes closer w/ Katie after they go out for V-Day. __  
_As you just read, three times I almost made Oliver and Katie date. Obviously my Loliver obsessed self was unable to do that so I just decided to make her irritatingly nice hence how you ended up wanting her to get run over LOL. Urm, because there's this slight, tiny, possible chance I may write a sequel or epilogue *shh* I'm not gonna tell you exactly what happens to Katie. Lilly _finally_ admitted she was jealous yet, technically, besides the off-the-wall kiss, nothing happened between Katie and Oliver…right? Do we want to give Lilly a reason to be jealous? Can you _see_ my mind going off, my goodness XP No, but really I don't know. I've actually started working on the possible sequel, and I'm not sure how she'd fit…..

**  
2. What happens to Miley? I know she's not a huge part of the story but I was  
still wondering. Is she with Jake? Did she give up the Hannah secret? (AHigherOctave)  
**I am a Jiley fan so it'stechnically alwaysassumed Miley will end up with Jake but in this story I really did not focus on her what-so-ever. And Jake wasn't ever mentioned was he…? Again, because of a possible follow-up I'm not going to go into details because I tend to change my mind.

She did go to UCSB with them because I realize many times Miley ends up going somewhere different than Lilly and Oliver but Lilly needs Miley to shake her to reality in this story. Ever considered that if Miley were there over Christmas break Lilly would have never broken up with him? Lilly tends to do things while being in her own world and Miley snaps her out of it in her own girly way. I did mention Hannah a bit because I didn't feel like doing an AU story but I'm unsure what more to do with her. See I didn't even bring back the whole Mikola thing, hmm…crap.

So far in the sequel Miley will still be part of Loliver's life, I'm not sure what she'll do but she's there.

**  
3. Where did you originally expect to have the story end? (AHigherOctave)  
**Well lots of these chapters were split because I made them longer than I expected. Quite a few of these were never even supposed to exist (Ch 10 – Awkward was just random, Chs 12-14 were only supposed to be one chapter, the dance only one chapter and the conversation with Katie (in the bathroom) was new too, and many of their fights came out of my own crappy mood…). The whole Katie vs. Lilly thing wasn't supposed to take up as much of the story.

I always had it end with the kiss in the rain because of some crazy decision from Oliver. That part of the outline was never altered since day 1—except for very minor things. It's the middle that was thrown out of proportion (_way _out). When the idea first even popped into my head, this was going to be a ten-shot of why she couldn't date him, and then happy ending you know. But over thoughtful nights I made it an actually story (:

**  
4. What exactly is the future for Lilly Rose Oken? What does she do for a  
living? Does she have children? Do they have Oliver's signature dorky grin? (AHigherOctave)**

Lilly started out strong-willed and ended vulnerable to her Ollie, if you agree I did my "hated" Oliver but really it was more as if she knew how she felt about Oliver didn't matter because they would always be together somehow. Obviously she didn't think growing up through. Their break-up plus Katie and everything in between showed her living in denial was self-destructive and lots of dramatic plots later…they live happily ever after lol.

Wow AHigherOctave, you just may be my inspiration for a sequel. I so badly want to answer your questions with detail. The problem is if I do so now and decide to write a follow-up, there's a 99.9% chance I will change my mind about something I said. So what they'll do for a living, in this story, I'm not sure. I've enjoyed exploring who they are deep down (vulnerable and mischievous) compared to the first impression they portray (malicious and dorky) so maybe their jobs should reflect that too…? We'll see.

Either way, something interesting I imagine is them having fraternal twins (boy and girl) who reflect Lilly & Oliver's hidden personalities. For example (subject to change), the boy would have that hidden mischievous-almost-cocky secret Oliver personality and the girl would have Lilly's unexpected vulnerability. But all in all would be the dorks' kids XP I don't know though. So far the sequel isn't--well, you'll see =P

**5.** **"You should have added more Katie and Miley…they weren't really in this [ending]." (smaginn)**

Darn, too bad. Lmao totally kidding!

I don't know if you noticed but Katie and Miley had common roles in this story: Katie supported Oliver and Miley supported Lilly. Sidekicks to the sidekicks! I didn't make it super obvious since I made them all interact but when it came down to it, that's who they were. So in the end I didn't bring them back up because I didn't feel like they ever had their own plot. The story started centered around Lilly and Oliver's messed up relationship and then they show up in the chaos in the middle and then it all ends with our two main dorks in love. I slightly feel bad for not bringing them up because I'm most definitely not dismissing them as unimportant; I just didn't feel like that was their place.

I really wanted to further explain to you the "plan" Katie and Oliver held, and just exactly how Katie felt about Oliver…. And Miley's more important than I realized because she kept our dear Lilly slightly sane…or at least tried to. So yeah, don't worry, they weren't forgotten I just hoped for a solely Loliver ending :)

**6. "This is one of the best Lolivers I've read." (You crazy readers XD)**

You guys kill me with joy. Seriously, you just kidnap me and then take your joy-bats and hit me repeatedly XD That is SO sweet! So many times when I wrote I was like 'Wow this all sounds so mediocre and I wish a better writer were writing this' but you guys made me enjoy writing this and that's what mattered. Just the mere fact you guys kept reading this amazes me. I've been reading Loliver fanfiction for over a year now so calling this one of the best befuddles me! I never (ever ever ever ever…) considered myself a writer, I just adore Loliver too much not share my crazy imagination. So, seriously, thank you times eleventy-billion.

**7. Do you think you will write a sequel? I know they are married, but how? When? (nicolasdes)**

*Drumroll please* The final answer is in fact yes. I've started out an outline and everything BUT don't get your hopes up. I'm in the process of ending high school and taking 4 AP classes. Also I started a story over the summer and I'm already three chapters in. I don't have the time or patience to submerge myself into a new plot which I haven't completely thought through so far. I'm crazy excited for it yet slightly afraid I may fail you guys.

Either way my sneak peek, or spoiler, is that although this story ended with them married that's not where the sequel starts. I mean, come on it's Lilly & Oliver we're talking about. Their happy endings never come so easily. The current working title is 'An Oken in the Making' so look out for that, and other random things I'll be posting (:

**Wooh, there's the end of that. THANK YOU again (: For the last time under this title…xoxCamy.**


End file.
